MLP Next Generation: Love Conquers All! Avarice Takes It All!
by Michael Ravencroft
Summary: Anthea, in an effort to bring back Starburst, takes on the power of the Star Sapphires, wielding the power of the violet light of love, and assisting her mentor High Princess Twilight Sparkle. But while she is away, Nidra finds herself confronted by the orange light of avarice, can she resist its powerful influence and obtain the dragon-pony who stole her heart? (Know Fear! Sequel)
1. Prologue

_**2 Months Later…**_

It was terrible, the pride of the Empire, the capital, Griffonia, decimated in less than a night. A trail of destruction could be followed like a path through the enormous city, from the first tier, all the way to the seventh, and further to the palace. Some say it was luck, only the parts of the city that were in the Fear Lantern's path were damaged immensely, one half was alright, and so was the other, but the middle was were the bulk of the damage had been done.

Many griffon soldiers and volunteers worked feverishly to find any and all survivors from that night so long ago, some were still finding remains and few were found alive, although with some considerably bad injuries. Still, they worked to rebuild as much as they could, families and friends lost during the battle, and others slaughtered by the droves. It still baffled others, how a single pony could do so much damage, an alicorn was easier to fathom, and truthfully would have been preferred. But the fact that it was a lone pegasus pony, that one fact made it all the more startling, knowing that Equestria had such a warrior on their side, had a weapon that could bring the level of destruction that a deity could wrought, made this all the more terrifying.

All this was laid out before a single griffoness as she looked upon the capital from her balcony with sadness and remorse. Her brown feathers sheened in the sunlight, her white plumage that covered her neck and head was glossy and bright. Her cleaned up appearance was thanks to the royal clawgriffonesses, she usually hated being made to look all prim and proper, but she didn't have much of a choice, she needed to be presentable. Although, she was able to talk them into keeping her light shade of purple eye shadow over her eyes, she needed something that still remained her when looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you alright Gilda?"

The griffoness turned around and saw a black griffon walk into her room; he had been so silent that she didn't even hear him.

"Dammit Nox, give me some warning that you're there! Clear your throat or something, geez!"

Nox chuckled, "Sorry, it's a habit. But seriously, how are you doing?"

Gilda sighed, "I guess I'm alright. I mean, as 'alright' as I can be all things considering…"

The griffoness walked into her room, it was once her father's room, but his bed and furniture had been removed in place of hand picked furniture by Gilda herself, if she was going to stay in this room she wasn't going to sleep in the same bed that her now dead father had slept in. She shuddered upon remembering what Nox had told her about how their father died.

"Pinned to the floor by spears, and putting his severed head on a pike! What kind of medieval, sick crap is that?!"

"Apparently one that is meant to make a statement dear sister, the Fear Lantern showed us just how powerful she was, and now we need to step up our plans."

"I still can't believe you survived that fight…I'm glad you did, don't get me wrong, it's just that when they told me you were dead as well…" There as a hint of sadness in Gilda's voice, remembering hearing the news of her father's passing as indeed sad, but felt even more worried when she heard of her brother's death.

Nox walked over to Gilda and placed a claw on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I had to be secretive about this, but we stand a better chance if the Fear Lantern thinks I'm dead, as well as everyone else. Besides, it allows me to better see just who my enemies and allies are."

Gilda placed her right claw over Nox's, smiling slightly. "Well, you don't have to worry, I'm not abandoning you again…Can you forgive me, for leaving you alone with dad…?"

"Gilda, I don't blame you for leaving. It was my choice to stay behind. I became a Wing Commander, and I was able to advance my abilities further, which is the only reason I was able to survive the encounter."

The griffoness moved closer and hugged her brother, with Nox embracing her as well. The siblings parted and Gilda's gaze drifted over to a stand where her royal regalia and cape awaited to be worn. "I still don't think I'm the best choice for this, being an Empress and all…"

"I know, but I'll be there, in the shadows, helping you out. So you needn't worry. Just look regal, and above all else, do not lose that fervor in your heart dear sister. Do not forget what the Equestrians have done to us."

Gilda still couldn't believe that the ponies were capable of such destruction. Truth be told she really didn't believe in this war from the beginning, having lived in Equestria for a good length of time, but upon hearing of what happened to Griffonia, she was starting to think that maybe her father wasn't so crazy to wage war against them. Equestria had many a powerful being in their homeland, four alicorns, each a demi-deity, a Spirit of Chaos, and there's the added new danger of the Fear Lantern. The Equestrians were more dangerous than she first thought, but, then again, even a mouse will lash out if it's cornered.

"So, what's this 'plan' I keep hearing about? Commanders Carmen and Silva haven't really…saw fit to inform me. I mean, how can I be an Empress and help with this war if I don't know the whole plan!?" Gilda growled.

Nox patted his sister on the back in a placating fashion. "I'll fill you in, come with me."

Nox lead Gilda to the study in the adjacent room. The two of them stopped before a round table in the middle of the room. Nox then waved his right claw over the main entrance and the door they had just entered from. A veil of darkness layered itself over the doors for a moment and within the next moment melded into the doors themselves. The black griffon noticed the look his sister was giving him, remembering that this was the first time she had seen his dark magical abilities to this extent.

"Sorry, I forgot, you haven't seen my powers like that, but it's just a protective field to keep eavesdroppers from overhearing anything, only the Wing Commanders and the current ruling head of state can be told this, or see it, lest the public or a spy get wind of it."

Nox then placed his right claw on the table. Gilda noticed something on his middle talon that she hadn't before, he was wearing a ring, a black one, with a strange symbol on it. An upside down triangle, with five vertical bars sticking up from it, this ring then began to glow with an eerie light, it was actually emitting a black light, as weird as that sounded. Before them constructs made of darkness appeared, depicting old Emperors and Empresses from past generations.

"It is no secret that during the founding of Equestria, and the subsequent expansion of the realm, the griffons and the ponies have had a long standing rivalry. Back in the ancient times, skirmishes and full out wars were common place back then. But, the arrival of the Princesses known as Celestia and Luna more or less brought these battles to an end."

Gilda shrugged her shoulders. "Makes sense, going up against two ponies who can move the sun and moon on their own would seem like suicide."

"Quite." The constructs shifted, showing battles upon battles with the griffons and ponies. "But nonetheless, our ancestors only bided their time, watching and studying the ponies. Some of our past rulers had launched full scale wars against Equestria, and of course, they either ended in stalemates or we were defeated outright." Another shift in the constructs, this time showing a regal Empress griffoness that bared some semblance to Gilda. "But, it was thanks to Empress Claudia, who believed that, in lose, there was victory. She kept a record of all the losses we suffered, how, why, where, and when. Upon her passing, she bequeathed this knowledge in the form of a tome, writing down all she knew, and making sure that any future ruler who challenged Equestria, write down their strategies, tactics, as well as conditions of each battle, whether it was a win or a loss."

Gilda had to admit, she was impressed. This was going on for centuries without her knowing, even when her grandfather was Emperor. "But what's the point in all this?"

"The eventual downfall and occupation of Equestria, that is the point sister. By studying the tome, we can refine and build upon what we learned since then, adding it to what we know now and finding correlations in their fighting and training, when their most vulnerable, where their weakest, and how much their military strength has grown from one generation to the next. It all culminates into a single war to end all wars. The Age of the Equestrians has lasted too long, now this new era will be ours."

To emphasize the point, a construct of the Griffon Empire flag appeared atop a mountain of pony corpses, along with a single griffon beside the flag, holding chains that were bound to the four alicorn rulers of Equestria. Gilda couldn't keep her slight discomfort from showing, she had anger management issues, was violent from time to time, would cuss out the occasional passerby if they bumped into her, but…this was a little out of her league.

"You're scared sister."

Gilda looked to Nox, surprised. "I-I'm not scared!"

"I know you are, I can tell. But you don't have to be. You won't be alone in this big sister."

"I know…and thanks. I don't deserve a little brother like you."

Nox waved his right claw again and the constructs vanished along with the protective spell over the doors, his ring having stopped glowing with its supernatural light. "No, no you don't."

Gilda scoffed, "Always gotta be a wise guy don't 'cha bro?"

"Only when you're around sis, now I'll leave you to get ready, they'll be swearing you in soon, and I need to make myself scarce."

Gilda nodded to her little brother and bade him farewell as he created a portal of darkness and passed through it. She then sighed heavily, gazing at the regalia and cape once again. This was her future from now on; she was to be the Empress of the Griffon Empire, and wage war against a land that she had come to call home for the latter part of her youth. Few of the ponies on the other side she called friends, but even now, her thoughts traveled to one pony in particular, a rainbow maned pegasus mare to be exact. Although, for a good part of that time, "friend" may not have been the word she would've used to describe her feelings for the mare in question. But that was in the past, that mare was married and had children now, any possibilities were quashed when the "I do's" were spoken.

_But…that doesn't mean things can't change._

Gilda shuddered again, was she seriously contemplating that making this mare her own when all was said and done really something she should look forward to? If things went as planned, from what Nox had told her, such a thing could be possible, since the Griffon Empire, at the end of this scenario, was to bring the Equestrian's down to their knees. It certainly was a thought.

* * *

All the while, Gilda never knew that she was being watched from within the shadows. Though her younger brother appeared to have left, he remained between the realms of the physical and shadow world, watching his sister.

He saw within her many conflicting colors, red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and violet. All of them beaming with emotional energy, and he didn't know which of them he liked more. Within this netherrealm, his ring blinked a few times, Nox raised it up closer to his face and nodded as if hearing a voice.

"I understand Master, but be patient, things aren't ready yet for your arrival. The pieces have yet to fall into place."


	2. Aftermath

Six months, that's how much time had passed since Starburst had been branded a renegade, an outlaw. Her identity as the Fear Lantern was spread throughout Equestria and to some of the territories as well. The reaction from the public was mixed to say the least. There were those, from Stalliongrad, Cloudsdale, and Maretonia, that praised Princess Starburst for saving their lives and making their cities safe for them. While on the flip side, there were those who thought that her actions were dubious; this mostly came from the nobility and concerned Equestrians. It didn't take long for them to figure out that her power stemmed from fear, and many of those skeptics were spreading the rumor that Starburst was secretly plotting to overthrow her mother and the other High Princesses.

In Ponyville, the majority was split between those who supported Princess Starburst, and others who were adopting a "wait and see" stance, while the minority was certainly afraid when these rumors were flying about. Of course, those closest to the mare in question did what they could to quash these rumors, but there was always somepony who wouldn't be swayed. Out of all those whom this affected the most, Anthea, or Annie as she liked to be called, was the most vehement about protecting Star's good name.

It was the New Year, but there was little to celebrate. Despite it being festive at Ponyville, those who knew were less than joyful, knowing that a certain pegasus mare hadn't joined them and would not be with her family. The land of Equestria was already shrouded in snow; most were just out walking about, refusing to be cooped up by the cold. Annie and her mother, Fluttershy, were two such ponies. They had stopped by a little shop to get some hot chocolate; they sat outside, under the warmth of the magical heat lamps that were arranged around the patio.

"Sorry to have you take me to T's place, mom," said Annie.

"Not at all sweetie, it's fine. I know you can't see everything too well with all the snow, and that Turquoise doesn't really like coming out into the cold."

Both mares giggled at that, knowing how difficult it was going to be for Annie to rouse the dragon-pony stallion from his "cave". All the while, Fluttershy watched the falling snow, and occasionally, stared at her adopted daughter, watching her enjoy her hot beverage as they both sat and in content. Anthea must've felt her staring gaze, because the pink unicorn mare cocked her head to the side quizzically.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing honey. I, well, sometimes I just can't believe how lucky I am to have been given the chance to raise a daughter like you, Annie."

Annie blushed a bit from hearing the praise. "Mom, seriously, you don't have to say that." It was here that her smile turned coy. "If you _really _want to thank me Mom, how about finding yourself a nice stallion and get married!"

Fluttershy spluttered her cocoa at hearing that, her face turning a bright shade of red. "A-A-Annie, I-I told you, I don't need to find a special somepony, I'm happy with just the two of us!"

"Mooooom," Annie moaned, "you can't be like this forever. You deserve to spend your life with somepony who will treat you right, love you, and take care of you! Of course, I could understand your apprehension, I mean, if stallions aren't your thing mom."

Once again, Fluttershy spluttered her cocoa onto the ground, coughing and gagging a bit. "A-Anthea!"

"I'm not judging Mom, if that's how your barn door swings then –"

"Anthea, mommy loves you," Fluttershy smiled, but at the same time, there was a subtle, warning edge to it, "so please, stop making her spit out her hot chocolate."

Annie sighed in defeat. "Fine, Mom, I understand, sorry."

Fluttershy's smile lost its edge and once again radiated her natural kindness. "It's okay sweetie. But, I promise you, when I meet my very special somepony, you'll be the first to know. I want to make sure you approve after all."

The unicorn mare couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Mom, you don't need my approval, you're a grown mare, you're free to love who you want to."

The cream-yellow pegasus mare took a sip of her hot chocolate before answering. "Yes, that's very true. But I also value what you think Annie. Because the pony I love will be just as much a part of _your _life as they will be mine, and, also, I trust your judgment when it comes to these matters too."

Anthea blushed a little from hearing that. "Mom, I don't have some super special magic for love, that's more High Princess Cadance's thing, I just get feelings sometimes, I don't know how to describe it. But, if that's how you feel then alright."

Fluttershy nodded happily and took another sip.

"Even if they happen to be mare."

Cue the third spit take, unfortunately aimed right at Annie. She saw a brownish blur moving towards her and quickly erected a small shield in front of her to stop the liquid projectile from drenching her face, and from getting into her own drink.

"Annie!"

"I'm just saying, Mrs. Rarity told me about that time when you were a supermodel, and how you got love letters from _A LOT _of stallions _and mares_. Just saying. It's a fact."

Fluttershy opened and closed her mouth several times to try and argue that her daughter was wrong, unfortunately, she wasn't. In the end, Fluttershy huffed and drank her hot chocolate. But she couldn't stay pouty for long, not with her daughter. As they enjoyed their drinks, the two mares watched as two stallions wearing light blue armor walked to one the tables after ordering some drinks of their own.

They were part of the newly formed Local Guard or LG, a sort of police force for towns and cities made up of official Royal Guards and volunteer members alike, of course after a thorough background check. The war had shown, especially with Cloudsdale, that the need for such a force was necessary. They mostly performed patrols around the town or city they are assigned to, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity, and generally doing what they could to keep the crime rates down.

"This has got to be the easiest assignment I've ever had," said a gray stallion.

"Don't jinx it, this _is Ponyville_ after all. Element bearers, home of a dragon, occasional visits from High Prince Discord, and is all around a general magnet for crazy crap to happen," said the green stallion across from him.

The gray stallion laughed, conceding the point, and honestly, Fluttershy and Anthea chuckled too, knowingly being at the center of some of that quote: "crazy crap".

"But seriously, why here? I mean, we're not that far from Canterlot, heck, this town's practically next door to the High Princesses and Princes. And, yeah, it's a little big, but I don't think this place needs a LG Regimen here."

The green stallion leaned closer to the table and spoke quietly to his partner. "Between you and me, besides the Element bearers, this is where Princess Starburst, the Fear Lantern, was hiding out for months before she freaked out during that radio broadcast."

The gray stallion shivered, "Ugh, I still get the chills from hearing High Princess Twilight scream like that. So wrong! But, really, I didn't know that?!"

"That's one of the reasons the LG Regimen is here, protecting the locals from the fallout of ponies finding out about her secret," said the green stallion.

The gray stallion took a sip of his drink before speaking again. "But bro, seriously, whacking off twelve Royal Guards, breaking out of the dungeon, and going on a rampage in Griffonia, which was kickass by the way, all in a few days. Whatever she's packing must be some serious magic weaponry."

"I hear that she's probably had that thing for a while and made her debut in Stalliongrad, trying to get the public to side with her."

"For what?"

"To take over the throne –"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

There was a crashing of mugs and a sudden jostling of a table. Both stallions turned to see Anthea glaring at them. At first they were confused, they were talking low as to not be overheard during that last part of their conversation, and they were sitting some distance from the two mares, so they didn't understand why this mare was looking at them like that.

"Miss, is everything alright?" asked the green stallion.

"I heard what you said about Starburst! She would give her left foreleg before doing anything to harm Equestria! Especially her mom!" Anthea shouted.

"Miss, we were just –"

"How could you even think those kinds of things?! She's my friend, and a friend to most of the ponies in this town! How dare you –!"

Annie stopped when she felt her mother's forehoof on her shoulder. The look on her mother's face a silent plea to stop. She took a calming breath, becoming visible in the cold air.

"Come on Annie, let's get going."

* * *

_**Carousel Boutique…**_

"I just can't believe they were saying those things about Starburst!" Anthea shouted.

Fluttershy and Anthea had arrived at the home of Spike and Rarity, Claire was at Canterlot seeing Illusion, and Turquoise, well, as per usual, was sequestered in his room, wrapped up in his blankets. The pink unicorn mare had made her way into the room and, for the last five minutes, fumed about what she heard the LG stallions had said about Starburst. T, for his part, had poked his head out from under the blankets and listened to his fillyfriend, knowing that she, just like himself and their friends, had been hearing false rumors about their friend, and had been doing what they can to stop the spread of the rumors. But that didn't stop it from getting under Anthea's skin.

"It's just two guys talking nonsense Annie, they probably haven't been here long like the majority of them," said Turquoise.

"I know, I know, it just…" Annie sighed, "It's just really upsetting to hear them say that about her…despite what we heard from the news."

A heavy feeling fell over the room, Turquoise knew what she was talking about. It was big news when they all heard about the Fear Lantern's attack on the Griffon Empire capital, Griffonia. How most of the city was decimated and the Emperor, Stratus at the time, had his head mounted on a pike, killed by the hooves of the Fear Lantern. They couldn't believe Starburst would be _that _ruthless, or, it would be more accurate to say that they didn't _want to _believe that she could be.

"All we can do is believe in her Annie, from what the news says there are sightings of the Fear Lantern in different parts of the Equestrian Territories. If we're lucky, she may run into Prism."

"Now that was a surprise…Guess she really motivated him, huh?" Annie went silent for a bit before moving on to something just as touchy. "How's Del been doing?"

Turquoise sighed, "As well as can be expected, we knew he had a thing for Star, but…He's just kind of been in a bit of a funk since then."

The unicorn mare made her way to T's bed and flopped herself onto of the mound that was T's body. The dragon-pony stallion looked up at his fillyfriend with a bemused smile, making Annie reflect this smile back at him.

"So, can we at least go out?" asked Annie.

T groaned, "No."

"Oh c'mon, it's snowing outside!"

"Exactly, I don't like the cold, and snow even less."

"Please~" she whined.

"Not coming out." T said with finality, burying his head under a pillow for emphasis.

Annie puffed out her cheeks into a pouty face. Using her magic she levitated the pillow off of T's head and stared at him coyly. "I'm going to do it."

"You wouldn't dare?!"

"Yes I would~"

"Annie!"

The pink mare took in a deep breath, "Do you want to build a snowcolt –!"

"Okay, okay, let's go out!"

"Yay!" Annie hopped off T's back and onto the floor, letting the pillow plop back onto his head. "Really though, I don't see why you don't like that song just because you cried."

Turquoise snorted, "Not my fault that it was practically the saddest song in the movie…"

Annie lifted the pillow off of his head again and kissed him on the cheek. "And that's why I love you, my big, strong, sensitive stallion."

T blushed, but leaned forward and kissed her back on the cheek, and then the two nuzzled, enjoying each other's warmth.

* * *

_**Canterlot…**_

Twilight was lying down on her bed, the curtains weren't drawn, she didn't much like being in the dark these days, not since her encounter with Steel Wing. Twilight shuddered every time she thought about that demented griffon, and, as much as she didn't like thinking this, was glad that he was dead. But that wasn't the most prominent cause of why she was alone in her room.

The High Princess of Magic usually found herself here for another reason, more or less, she was sulking. Ever since Starburst left, and attacked the Griffon Empire, Twilight and Flash had been worried about her. But...of anything that weighed on her mind, it was what her friends said to her. They had either talked to them separately or together, but all of it was the same, even now she could hear their voices in her head.

"_Twi I hate to say it – no actually I don't hate to say it, this is pretty much yours and Valiant Heart's fault! I mean, c'mon, what did you think was going to happen when you banned her from the Royal Guard?! You could've banned her from the RG for a couple of years, grounded her for a year or two, Tartarus, even spanking her would've been better! But to take away your kid's dream, something that they've been working towards most of their life! That's just damn cruel Twi!_

_That's like, the equivalent of me telling Prism he's worthless because he didn't become a Wonderbolt! And now he's joined the RG, do I like it, a little because he's defending our home and people! Am I worried that he might get himself killed? Of course I am! But I'm not going to stop him if that's what he has his heart set on Twi, because I believe in him! Is it any wonder she chose that freaky ring's power, you took what mattered most to her, and then you were going to take it away, again! I know she wasn't born a unicorn Twi, but seriously, you should've tried harder…"_

"I did…I thought I did…"

"_Twilight, I understand where you're coming from. It wasn't easy for Rarity and me when we helped Claire set up her shop, especially when we knew what happens when she exhausts her magic and fire, she gets really weak and tired. We were always afraid that she'd be working on something and pass out without warning, either while working or on the street on her way to a client. But, despite that, we still let her continue, because we knew that this is what she wanted to do with her life, and we shouldn't stand in her way, if anything we helped her, and were there if she ever needed help…_

_I guess what I'm saying is, maybe you should've listened to her more, believed in her…"_

Twilight began to sniffle a bit, "But she's my daughter…my first child, I just wanted to protect her…"

"_Um, Twilight, I know what it feels like to be scared for your foal, believe me, I was terrified of something happening to Anthea. Even so…I think, if any mare could make it the Royal Guard, my bits would've been on Starburst, she just trained so hard and pushed herself a lot, I just knew she'd make it. I was afraid for her, just as you were, of Star getting hurt or something terrible. But then I look at Annie, and see just how much stronger she's gotten over the years, pushing herself to be more independent, despite my constant worrying. _

_So Twilight, I don't blame you, but, maybe there could've been a different way to go about it…"_

The purple alicorn hit the bed with her hoof, "How?! Just what else could I do?! She…She stowed away on a Royal Guard airship, put herself in the middle of a warzone, and nearly died! How else was I supposed to react?! She's – Star can be strong, but…"

"_Twi, Ah know yer afraid of Star gettin' hurt in the Guard. Heck, Ah was plum terrified of losin' Del, he was just a tiny little thing that Ah thought, Ah dreaded, that one day Ah'd wake up one mornin' and find my baby boy no longer breathin'…but that wasn't the case, he was a fighter like his momma, and in the end, Del grew up to be as big and strong as his uncle. _

_In a lot of ways, Star and Del are similar. Ah remember you tellin' me how she was kinda shy, would cry all the time, Ah think Ah joked to Rainbow that you gave birth to your own Fluttershy. But just like Del, Ah watched that young mare on my farm, seein' her grow stronger and stronger each time. Ah guess it's no surprise mah boy started likin' your Star. And honestly, Ah couldn't pick a better mare for him to be with. But just like Ah said, all ya need is faith that everythin' will be alright, we raised good kids, there's no need to worry…"_

"But I do worry…And because of it I drove my own daughter away…!"

"_I hate you…"_

Those were the last words Star had spoken to her before she left, and it wounded Twilight in her heart. Twilight buried her face in the mattress, crying softly as she lamented the choices she had made for her daughter.

"That ring…i-it has to be that ring…Star, if that ring never appeared to you, then…"

It was the last bastion of sanity that Twilight held onto, even though Starburst told her that the ring chose her, it was still possible that it was influencing her without her knowing. Twilight remembered Trixie and the Alicorn Amulet, how it gave her powers almost equal to an alicorn's, but at the same time it twisted her mind and turned her into an evil dictator bent on ruling Ponyville and enslaving the populace. Even separated from the ring, Starburst was still under its control.

"I _will _find a way to free you from that thing's control, I swear it Star…"

There was a knock at the door, Twilight hurriedly wiped her face of the dried tears, but the door slowly opened and she quickly looked away.

"Twi, it's me Flash…" Twilight glanced slightly at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes…"

Flash entered the room, he could tell that Twilight was crying, though she might've wiped away the tears, the matted fur around her face was proof enough of that. He climbed onto the bed and lay beside Twilight. Without any prompting, Twilight rested her head on her husband's shoulder, letting his presence comfort her.

"Thinking about Star?"

She nodded.

"That makes two us."

Twilight looked up at Flash, "I'm a terrible parent…"

"Well, if you are, you aren't the only one," said Flash, nuzzling the top her head.

"But she at least liked you more…I just couldn't connect with her. We used to be so close when she was a filly, but…"

"It's just the way some teenagers are, they get older, and they get moodier, look at Nidra," said Flash jokingly.

Twilight jabbed Flash in the foreleg, "I'm serious Flash! Am I a bad mother…?"

Flash Sentry knew that this was farthest thing from the truth. "You're not a bad mother Twilight, have we made some bad choices? Yes. But I still believe in her, and I believe in you Twi, we'll see her again."

Twilight sniffled a bit and nuzzled into her husband's neck, happy to have him there for comfort. It was then that they both heard something at their bedroom door. Both the alicorn and pegasus turned to see that Nighty was poking his head in tentatively, wondering if he should intrude.

"Mom, Dad…?"

"You can come in Night Light," said Flash.

The purple unicorn colt entered his parents' bedroom, he tried to climb up to join them but found that he lacked the height. Taking pity on her son, Twilight used her telekinesis to lift the colt up and brought him to rest before the two of them. "Now, what's wrong?"

"…N-Nothing…"

The mother and father looked to each other, knowing what it was that had their son looking down. "You miss your big sister don't 'cha?" asked Flash.

"N-No I-I don't! Why would I miss her?! I mean, now I-I don't have to fight with anypony in my own house, or get called names by her…" Nighty tried to appear indifferent about Starburst's absence, but really, Twilight and Flash could see that he was missing her just as much as them.

"Now Nighty, you don't mean that. I know you and Star don't always get along, and honestly you two bicker like a cat and dog, but you can't say that you're glad she's gone," said Twilight.

The colt didn't want to admit it to himself, but he did miss Star. For all the times that they did fight, Star just as many times stood up for him and protected him against bullies at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Despite her teasing and occasional attitude, Nighty guessed, as far as big sisters went, Star wasn't that bad.

"No, I'm not…I wish she'd come back and stop making everypony worry about her," said Nighty.

The unicorn was told only a few of the details about why his sister was gone; Twilight and Flash didn't need to tell him what had happened in the dungeons, or what had occurred in the Griffon Empire. Just then, a scroll popped up in front of them out of nowhere. Twilight took the scroll with her magic and opened it. Both the High Princess and High Prince read over the scroll and their expressions changed to ones that conveyed the seriousness of the message.

"Nighty, we gotta go champ," said Flash.

"I know, royal duties right?"

"Yes, but we'll talk later if you want, is that okay with you?" asked Twilight.

Night Light Jr. nodded his understanding, and with that the three of them exited the bedroom. As they moved through the hallway, Twilight stopped for a moment in front of Starburst's room. She opened the door slightly and stuck her head in. It was as she left it, undisturbed, with posters of the Royal Guards plastered on the back wall of her bed, and on other walls. A black leotard stuck out from its hidden spot underneath the bed, a reminder of when they had Starburst learn ballet. Twilight chuckled at the memory, she was annoyed by it, but in no time she began to enjoy it more and more to the point where it became a secret passion of hers. The room still held her scent within it, which was deeply nostalgic.

Twilight retracted her head and closed the door, deciding to not revel in the memories for too long, lest she allow her sadness to creep back into her heart yet again.

* * *

Twilight and Flash sat at the round table within the War Room. A map was placed on the table, showing Equestria proper and its territories, along with the nations of Minotaurus, Draconia, the Griffon Empire, and Zebrica. There were magically created constructs that marked their forces and the griffon forces. All High Rulers assembled looked upon the map with a grim expression.

"The griffon forces are being kept at bay for the moment, but from what we're getting, they're pushing forward inch by inch," said Discord.

"The death of their Emperor hasn't seemed to stop them in the slightest, if anything it has bolstered their fighting spirit," commented Luna.

Twilight winced for a brief moment after hearing that.

"Regardless, we have another pressing matter. The griffon forces are being kept at bay for now, but there are different ways that they can get around our forces and possibly evade Equestria Proper." Supernova pointed to a mountain that snaked along the borders between Minotaurus, the Griffon Empire, and Saddle Arabia. "The griffons could use this mountain range to bypass our blockades and enter Minotaur territory, and from there, work their way unseen through their country and enter Saddle Arabia, or, they could press on for the homeland."

Celestia rubbed her chin as she contemplated what Luna's husband had just said. "This is a problem, but, maybe one that we can work to our advantage."

Cadance looked to her Aunt confused. "What are you getting at?"

The High Princess of the Sun stood tall before her fellow rulers and declared the following. "We forge an alliance with Minotaurus."

"Um…Celestia," Shining Armor spoke up, "the Minotaurs aren't exactly the alliance type. They already expressed their neutrality in this war and don't want to get involved."

"True, but, neither are they keen on others using them as a means to an end," said Flash. "If we make them aware of the little shortcut, we could spin it to our advantage."

"How so?" asked Discord.

"We convince them that the griffons could use this as a way to invade Minotaurus. It wouldn't be too hard of a sell, think about it, if the Griffon Empire is as ambitious as to go to war with us, and _if _they were to defeat us, what's stopping them from going after them next?"

The assembled rulers thought over the proposal. It would give them a strong ally in the war, and the Minotaurs were known for their prowess when it came to combat and warfare. It could work, providing that they could make the stubborn race agree. The only question now was who was going to do the negotiations?

"If this is what we're agreeing to, then I'll go and negotiate with the Minotaurs," said Twilight.

Many in the room, including Flash, seemed hesitant about letting the young High Princess go on such a mission.

"Twilight," Cadance spoke tenderly, "maybe it's better if Luna, or maybe I, should go considering…"

Twilight sighed deeply, "Look, I know you're all worried about me after my ordeal in Maretonia," her eyes met Flash's to indicate he wasn't left out in this conversation, "but I can't just stay here in Equestria and not try to help. Besides, it's not like I'm going to another battlefield, this is politics, and if anything, I'm confident in my skills as a diplomat to make this alliance work."

There were still some hesitant looks among the others, but, there was no denying that Twilight had diplomacy skills that rivaled even Celestia's. With a heavy sigh, Celestia looked directly at Twilight.

"Very well, but take every precaution before you depart. I want background checks on every and all Royal Guards accompanying you on this mission. And Twilight, I would like for you to choose at least three to be your Personal Protection Detail for the duration of your diplomatic mission, is that understood?"

Twilight nodded, adopting a professional and serious expression. "Yes Celestia, I will."


	3. Promotions & Delegations

"That's good Annie, just breathe and concentrate," said Twilight.

Annie did as her mentor instructed. Her horn was alight with light-green mana as a sphere of the same colored magical energy floated before her, its form somewhat wobbly as Anthea attempted to smooth out the orb. If she was straining, the young mare didn't show any signs that she was. To her right was Nighty, the periwinkle unicorn colt was definitely showing some signs of strain. His brow was furrowed as sweat dripped down his face, his horn glowing light-blue as his orb struggled to actually become one. Twilight was surprised that he was having a little trouble with this particular spell training, even if he showed great magical prowess like Annie, he was still a colt and his mana reserves weren't as developed yet as Annie's.

Currently the three were in Twilight's old observatory tower, which had been converted into a training and studying area for those whom the High Princess of Friendship taught personally, which meant that it was mostly used by her, Nighty, and Anthea.

Twilight watched as Annie's orb began to rise up, climbing higher and higher into the air. When it reached a certain point, the orb burst open, creating a mock nebula of stars. Fireworks-like explosions went off as the image of a dove appeared; formed by the light-green mana Annie then ceased the flow of magic, allowing the display to dissipate at a steady pace before it completely vanished from sight. Twilight clopped her hooves to together as she beamed at unicorn mare.

"That was great Anthea! You're really showing improvement!" Twilight praised.

Annie blushed a little from hearing the Princesses' words, she had received such praise before, but it never seemed to lose its effect on Annie every time she heard High Princess Twilight say it. "Thank you, Princess."

Twilight couldn't help but blush back, she had many a time said those exact words to Celestia when she was her student, and now she was hearing those same words directed at her. It was nostalgic and at the same time a little weird being on the other end of it. The alicorn mare shook her head lightly to break herself out of the reverie she was about to slip into, refocusing her attention onto her son, seeing as he was still struggling a little with the spell.

The object of the training was to practice illusion spells, Twilight had been given a crash course in this field, more thoroughly, by Trixie. Of course the showmare didn't teach Twilight _everything_, to do so would ruin her magic shows and loose her audience and income. But, thankfully, Twilight was able to delve more after Trixie pointed her in the right direction. The spell itself called for creating a kind of image, something dazzling. Annie had just shown her ability by adding sound to her illusion image, something that Twilight wasn't expecting since it took a little more effort to manipulate sound waves and weave them into the illusion spell as well.

Nighty's orb had become a little stable, but it still bubbled, with some parts of it slipping up in globs. It was starting to remind Twilight of the old "lava lamps" that were popular during the "Disco Era", Cheerilee having an extensive collection hidden away from prying eyes, at least until Twilight happened to stumble upon it one day while visiting.

"Ugh, I-I just can't get it to stay still!" Nighty groaned in frustration.

Twilight was about to go to her son's side to help, but Annie beat her to the punch. "You're thinking too hard Nighty. Thinking is only part of it; you have to _feel _the magic give it form and shape."

"I am feeling it, but it still won't hold still!"

Annie smiled and moved closer to Nighty. "Stop the flow of magic for a second," Annie could tell that Nighty was giving her a confused look even if she couldn't see it, "trust me."

Nighty looked to his mother who nodded in return. With a sigh, and an irritated grumble for having to start all over again, the unicorn colt stopped the spell, his horn losing its magical aura.

"So…now what?" asked Nighty.

"Shhh." Annie placed her hoof on Nighty's mouth.

"Miss Annie, that's my nose."

Anthea now moved her hoof lower to place it on his mouth. "Now, put your hoof over your heart."

With a reluctant sigh, Nighty did as Annie instructed. The unicorn colt looked to his mother again, wondering if she was going to chime in and say something. But, strangely enough, she sat there and watched, her face scrunching up into that noticeable expression whenever she was thinking hard or observing something interesting and analyzing it as it happened. Basically, he was the guinea pig. _Thanks a lot Mom._

"Now close your eyes, and focus on the beat of your heart." Annie instructed.

Nighty did as she said and closed his eyes. His world blackened, Nighty was able to feel the thrum of his heartbeat against his hoof, but not just the steady rhythm of its beating, but the sound echoing within him.

"Do you feel your heartbeat? Can you hear it?"

"Yes."

"Good, we're halfway there," said Annie cheerfully, "next, I want you to focus your magic – don't cast any spells – just light your horn for now."

The purple unicorn colt lit his horn as instructed, letting his magic ignite around it. Nighty felt that it was different this time for some reason, he felt a steady pulse coming from the magic that was much akin to his heartbeat, there was even a subtle sound. Although it was less of a pounding thump like his flesh and blood heart, and more like a tone of music.

"Now, what do you feel, what do hear?"

"My…My magic's pulse, I guess? And there's also a sound, like a choir or something."

"Good. You see Nighty magic isn't just power, or just a tool. It's alive, look at the Everfree Forest, its magic is alive, and it shows in the things that live and grow in it. It's almost the same thing, if you push against it, it will push back, but if you let it flow naturally, you'll find that it will respond in kind."

"But…I don't understand how this will help with the spell?"

"Match the chorus with the sound of your heartbeat; keep trying to match them together until the two are indistinguishable from each other. I know you can do it Nighty."

Nighty didn't open his eyes; instead he followed Annie's instructions. He listened carefully for the rhythm of his heart, and the song of the magic. The two of them sounded so different, yet, as the seconds rolled by, the two sounds were starting to converge. What Nighty didn't know was that his mother, Twilight, and Annie both had their horns glowing. By no means were they aiding him, that wasn't the reason for their glowing horns. They wanted to sense what was going on with Nighty's magic, and Twilight could sense that her son's magic was definitely starting to harmonize.

Soon, Nighty felt the two merge together, it was uncanny, and this feeling was certainly different from the other times he had connected to his magic. It was as if the magic and Nighty were one and the same. Emboldened by this newfound confidence and energy, Nighty recast the spell. Opening his eyes, the colt saw that the orb of his light-blue mana was stable, becoming a perfect sphere. He then launched it into the air, when it reached a certain height, the orb burst open. Creating…

"Starburst…" Twilight whispered.

Much to the surprise of Twilight, Annie and even Nighty himself, the orb had created the silhouette of young pegasus mare with large, intimidating wings. She stood tall and proud, surrounded by stardust and bursting supernovas, showing both the beauty and intensity that was his big sister. Nighty quickly ceased the spell before the embarrassment of having conjured the image, as well as the guilt for showing that to his mother, got to him.

Annie watched Twilight, thinking that seeing that might make her mentor sad. But Twilight seemed fine, in fact, she smiled and walked over to Nighty. When she sat before him, Nighty lightly shrank away, feeling like had done something wrong.

"I…I'm sorry Mom! I-I didn't even know it was going to come out like that! I don't know why it looked like Star –!" Nighty clamped his hooves around his mouth before he could make the situation worse.

Twilight, however, shook her head as she continued to smile at her son. "Nighty you have nothing to be sorry for nor do you have to feel ashamed that it appeared like that. I think it's wonderful, and you did such a great job! I'm proud of you!"

Nighty soon found himself brought into a wing embrace, bringing him closer to his mother's chest as she hugged him.

"I think it's time we wrapped this up for today, we've been practicing for over two hours and I don't want you to tire yourself out." Twilight then looked to Annie. "And I certainly don't want _you _losing your sight for hours while your mana reserves regenerate."

The two unicorns agreed to their teacher's decision and the three set out to help clean up the room before going on about their day.

* * *

Anthea was staying the weekend in Canterlot, usually Twilight would come down to Ponyville to give Annie her magic lessons, but Annie decided she wanted to come to Twilight instead. With everything that was going on, she thought she'd make the extra effort and go to her. Canterlot was still in the midst of winter, like most of Equestria. There was still another month of winter left to go after the current one, and soon after that it would be spring time and Winter Wrap Up would start.

Currently, Annie and Twilight were still in the observatory, having had some tea and pastries brought up to them as they sat and enjoyed themselves. They sat near a window for the view, well, Twilight did, normally Annie, even in her semi-blind state, could still make out the shapes and colors of the city below. But as it stood, all she could see was a vast ocean of white nothingness. She may've liked to play in the snow, but it still didn't make it any less annoying. It was one of the reasons why she liked spring time more, the snow was gone and nature itself woke up rejuvenated and vibrant.

"Annie," the mare in question brought her attention to her mentor, "you taught Nighty one of the first steps in Harmonics."

Annie rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Yeah…sorry, I thought it would help him connect better with his magic…I didn't know he'd create…well…"

"Uh-uh, don't apologize. It's actually great that you learned it, and now Nighty has too! Although…I'm probably going to have to teach him how get better control of his emotions when using Harmonics, he's just a colt after all…And it's understandable, Nighty may be reluctant to admit it sometimes, but he does miss Star…we all do…" Twilight shook her head not wanting to slip into sadness, not with what she had to say. "Actually, seeing this has confirmed something for me."

Annie's ears perked up, "Oh, what is it?"

Twilight took a sip of tea and placed the cup back on the table before speaking. "Anthea, for a long time now, I've watched as you struggled to overcome, not just your blindness, but all manner of challenges that I or life has brought before you. Every lesson I've taught you, you've excelled, showing an understanding and talent for magic that is truly spectacular! I don't really know your future plans are Anthea, but…I would like to offer you the chance to become my first apprentice."

Anthea nearly dropped her teacup as her eyes went wide from hearing what her mentor said. "P-P-Princess Twilight…you…you want _me _as your _apprentice_?!"

"If you don't like 'apprentice' we can change it! Personal student, protégé, you don't have to worry about the title if it makes you feel uncomfortable…!"

"No…No, it's just…Princess, I mean…you've already taught me a lot and – whoa." Annie felt dizzy as her mind struggled to grasp the fact that High Princess Twilight Sparkle had asked her to become the student to her teacher.

"Annie, I don't make this decision lightly. I really want to foster your potential, and I see a lot of it in you. Recent events have shown me that I need to be more decisive and attentive of certain things, Nighty and Starburst are one, and you, Anthea, are another."

Anthea was still taken aback from the offer, not that she didn't mind being the Princesses' apprentice, but there was still some doubt to her worthiness of such an honor. "Princess, why would you want me as your first apprentice? I can barely see and, despite what others may think, I have made some mistakes when casting spells. Plus, whenever I use too much of my magic, I go completely blind and…tend to freak out a little… I just think that…maybe there's some other unicorn you should look into…One that's –"

"'More suitable?', 'More capable?'" Twilight interrupted, "Annie, I don't ask this out of pity or because your mother is one of my best friends. I see the potential in you, and I want to nurture that and see you excel at so much more. But, the decision is yours Anthea. As I said earlier, I don't know what plans you already had for the future and I don't want to impede those plans in any way. If you need time to think about it go ahead, there's no rush."

Anthea didn't know what to say, becoming High Princess Twilight's first apprentice in, like, ever, was truly an honor.

"Can I…Can I talk to my Mom and Turquoise first? I really think I need to discuss this with them before I make any big decisions," said Anthea nervously.

"That's completely alright, like I said, there's no deadline for your answer. My door is always open, whether you accept it or not."

* * *

_**2 Days Later…**_

"Seriously, High Princess Twilight wants you to be her apprentice?!" asked Turquoise.

"Uh-huh!" Annie answered.

"Darling that's wonderful! And, personally speaking, you deserve it," said Claire.

Anthea blushed when she heard those words of praise from Claire; she blushed even more when her mother gave her a big hug, letting out a slight squee of excitement for her daughter. She was surprised; however, that they had no real objections to the offer of apprenticeship, especially after what her mother told her about talking to High Princess Twilight concerning what went on with Starburst.

"So…you guys aren't against this? I mean, Mrs. Rarity, Mr. Spike, Mom, you guys didn't really look all that happy after your talks with the Princess."

The three in question each looked at each other, a sort of understanding passed between them as they each turned to look at Annie.

"Dear, what happened with Starburst is one thing, and…Twilight and Flash will just have to work it out the best way they can when the time comes. Of course, we'll be there next time to make sure thing go more smoothly," said Rarity.

"But, that has nothing to do with Twi asking you to be her apprentice. I know she's always wanted to pass down what she learned, obviously she was going to do that with Night Light Jr. and Starburst, but I think she also secretly wanted somepony else, her own 'faithful student'. I mean, believe me, if there's anypony I would want to teach me crazy high level magic stuff, it would be Twi, and I know she'd be a great teacher to you Annie." Spike added.

"You see Annie, despite what has happened recently, we still believe in Twilight and Starburst. Me, Rarity, and Spike have been friends with her for a long time, and we've been through and done a lot of dangerous things that required us to put our completely faith and trust in each other, even when things got bad. So that's why we would never abandon her, and why we don't doubt her when she makes a decision like this. So, Anthea, honey, what do you feel like you should do?" asked Fluttershy.

Anthea was somewhat stunned to hear this; the overwhelming support from her mother and family friends was, well, overwhelming. She looked to T, the dragon-pony showed no sign of objection to this, in fact, he was grinning happily for his fillyfriend. Claire was much the same way, smiling at the pink mare as her tail swished back and forth in response to this happiness.

"Okay, I'll do it!" It was this point that Annie also remembered something else important. "Um…there was something else I needed to talk to you guys about."

The others looked at any with curiosity. The unicorn mare took a deep breath, though they may not have had any objections to the apprenticeship, they may have some about the other piece of news.

"The Princess is going on delegation mission soon to Minotaurus, the minotaur homeland. And…well…I was thinking about asking her if I could…go along with her…?"

Now they stared at her with slightly widened eyes, some with worry, and others with intrigue. Fluttershy, most obviously, showed her concern. "Anthea…a-are you sure you really want to do that? Y-You've never been that far away before."

"Well…that's also kinda why I want to go. I love Ponyville, it's my home, but I also want to experience new places. I know I won't be able to actually see things clearly, but the smells, the sensations, the sounds, I want to hear and feel a new place…that, and I may not get that many chances because of y'know." Annie waved her hoof in front of her faces for emphasis.

"I think it's a grand idea," said Claire as she moved closer to Annie's left side. "I've travelled a lot with my work, and Mother, you and Father have done the same, and have even brought Turquoise and I on some of those trips. And really, if she is going to be an apprentice of a Princess then Annie is going to need to know how politics work, maybe not extensively, but enough to get by. And what do you think little brother?"

Annie and Claire looked to the dragon-pony stallion. He became a little nervous with all eyes on him. To be honest, he didn't want Annie to go to some strange land, inhabited by minotaurs who weren't exactly known for always being kind and courteous. Yes, High Princess Twilight would no doubt keep Annie close by, but what would happen if they got separated? Annie would be frightened and alone amongst creatures who could do – Celestia knows what! And what if the delegations got violent? Could the Princess protect them both?!

Turquoise felt his dragon instincts starting to rise, a fierce urge was building inside of him, telling the hybrid stallion to take Annie to a safe place and guard her, threatening to burn anypony or thing that dared get too close to her. But the green dragon-pony shook his head, trying to quash those draconic tendencies. He then looked down to Annie as she stared back up at him with those milky blue eyes and hopeful expression.

"Honestly…I don't want her go." Turquoise noticed the round of indignant looks he was getting, especially from his big sister, nonetheless he continued. "There so many things going through my head about what could happen to you Annie…and with this war going on, and you being in a strange land far from anypony who knows you and could help you, it…it freakin' scares the crap out me!"

"Turquoise –!" Rarity was ready to speak up for Annie. But a quick raise of the claw from Spike stopped Rarity's potential tirade from taking place.

"…I also know that this is something good for you Annie…and I get that you want to stretch your independence from time to time. Going to Minotaurus, a place far from Equestria, and closer to the fighting…" Turquoise took a calming breath; he couldn't just focus on the negative, not for what he had to say next. "But, this is also something that I know you want to do, and, as crazy as I think it is, I'll support you in this."

Like always, Annie couldn't see when her coltfriend or friends smiled, but she could sense the happiness they radiated from a smile, and that was enough to let her know that T was there for her. She leaned in close to his chest and started to nuzzle him affectionately, "Thank you, T! I promise, nothing bad will happen, I'll come back and tell you guys all about Minotaurus!"

* * *

_**Canterlot, Royal Airship Launch Bay 4… **_

Anthea stood before the flying fortress airship and personal vessel of High Princess Twilight Sparkle, the _Avalon. _Even though she couldn't see it properly, there was no denying that the blob that Annie could see was indeed massive. She was a little nervous, after accepting the Princesses' offer to be her protégé; Annie was told that her first lessons were going to begin as soon as Twilight returned from her delegation mission to Minotaurus. The pink unicorn mare had talked to Twilight, asking her if she could come along since she, personally, hadn't been anywhere further than Canterlot, Ponyville, and the Crystal Empire.

And while she loved her hometown, her adventurous side was peaked at the prospect of visiting another nation. Heck, she would've been satisfied with going to one of the territories, if most of them weren't in a state of warfare with the Griffon Empire, that is. But, the chance to go someplace as exotic as the minotaur homeland was a treat in and of itself. Anthea's mind was simply buzzing with all the strange new sounds, smells, and sensations of a foreign land; it was almost like a Daring Do adventure.

However, the importance of the delegation mission was not lost on her. Twilight had informed Anthea what the trip to Minotaurus was, primarily, to secure an alliance with the minotaurs. And of course, Anthea saw this as a perfect opportunity, not just to go to new places, but to get used to her role as High Princess Twilight's apprentice, since it was sometimes common for mentors in political fields to bring their protégés along to learn.

Now here she was, with Turquoise right beside her, with his wing draped over her back. The dragon-pony stallion had offered to be with Annie right up until she boarded the airship. Now standing before the _Avalon_ Turquoise gulped, for a long while he had been the tall one of their group of friends, even more so when he stood on his hind legs. But being under the shadow of this behemoth made him feel normal sized for once. It was then that T felt his fillyfriend tremble a bit, he knew why, and it was one of the other reasons why he thought this wasn't a good idea.

"Annie you hate flying," said T.

"I know…"

"And yet you're willing to step inside that airship to go to Minotaurus?"

"Y-Yes…!"

"You do know what the meaning of the word 'contradiction' is, right?"

Annie jabbed an elbow into Turquoise's side, giving him a pouty expression at the same time. "I know, I know, but I really do want to go! Yes I'm nervous about flying in…in _that_, but I'm also excited that I'm actually getting to go there at the same time!"

"Soooo…you're nervouscited?"

"Exactly!" Annie beamed.

Turquoise's eyes scanned over the ship and saw High Princess Twilight walking towards them from the cargo bay of the ship. Annie didn't need to see her completely to know Twilight was walking towards them, she could sense her mentor's unique magical aura. Annie stood up straight and carefully bowed her head before Twilight, prompting Turquoise to do the same.

Twilight groaned inwardly, she really didn't like it when friends, especially the children of those friends, kowtowed like that. She had always told them that friends and family never had to bow before her, of course doing so at certain events was unavoidable as it would appear rude to others who did not know of the personal relationships between certain members of Twilight's circle of friends. So, even though Turquoise was considered her nephew, the polite dragon-pony stallion felt that he show his respect in a public setting, less in Ponyville, but more so in Canterlot. The High Princess of Friendship motioned for them to rise, feeling that that was enough bowing.

"I'm glad you're here to see Annie off Turquoise, and I'm sorry I can't take you along. The minotaurs have a bit of a rivalry with the dragon clans of Draconia, and they might interpret your presence as an insult or threat," said Twilight, genuinely sorry.

"It's no problem Aunt Twilight; honestly, I can't say I'd act too hospitable myself. I'd be too busy wanting to protect Annie that I might cause an international incident, and the last thing we need is another nation gunning for Equestria," said T.

Twilight giggled a little, knowing how protective Spike was of Rarity when she was pregnant, and seeing that same trait in her surrogate little brother's son was nostalgic. "Well, we don't want that. Don't worry Turquoise, Annie will be safe with me, I promise that. So Annie, are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah…just need to take the first step," said Annie nervously.

"It'll be okay, besides, I know something that might help you get over your nervousness," said Twilight grinning knowingly.

Annie tilted her head in curiosity. "Really? What is it?"

"Not so much a _what _as a _who_. You see, when I volunteered to go on this mission, High Princess Celestia wanted me to personally pick a certain number of Royal Guards to be my Personal Protection Detail. So, with High Prince Supernova and my husband's help, I was able to pick three trustworthy ponies to do the job, and when I told them about your coming along, well…let's just say they were really happy to get to see you."

Anthea's eyes steadily grew wider as the realization slowly dawned on her who it was the Princess had spoken of.

"You don't mean –?!"

"Oh yeah she does!"

Twilight stepped aside and allowed Annie an unobstructed view, even if all she could see were blurry color blotches, she could never forget these three, even if she were an old mare. Annie's smile grew wide, threatening to break past its normal boundaries and go up to her ears.

"Hot Head, Lucky, Amber!" Annie cried out.

The rusty red pegasus stallion, garbed in golden Royal Guard armor, stepped closer. "Yep, been a long time kid."

Turquoise raised his wing up, knowing Annie would want to go to her old friends. And just as he predicted, she quickly rushed towards them, hugging Hot Head. A twinge of jealousy entered T's heart for a moment before he reminded himself that Annie was just happy to see him. T hated this about himself sometimes, feeling like Annie was going to be taken away by some stallion when his back was turned and getting jealous when she showed her affectionate side to others, but that wasn't her fault, Annie was just a loving mare, even to strangers, which meant that Turquoise had to learn self-control, but often times he gave into his draconic instincts and whisked Annie away without warning.

But, _this _particular stallion T wasn't so friendly towards, not for a lack of trying, but Hot Head had it in his mind that Turquoise was dangerous for Anthea to be around. To be honest, Turquoise suspected that Hot Head would keep them apart if it wasn't for the other two to rein him in.

Lucky, a light-purple unicorn stallion wearing the same golden armor, walked beside an earth pony mare. She wore silver armor to contrast against her light-gold coat, she was Amber Lily, but to her friends, just Amber. The two of them came up on either side of Hot Head; Annie ended her hug and proceeded to hug the other two in turn.

"I can't believe it, you guys are coming too?!"

"Of course, High Princess Twilight wanted the best, and she's got it," said Hot Head in his usual arrogant tone.

"Gotta say Annie, it has been awhile, and yet somehow you seem even cuter than the last time we saw you," said Lucky.

His comment earned him a low growl from Turquoise, ending any further comments on how cute Annie was, even if they were true statements. Amber took notice of T and made her way towards the dragon-pony stallion, she circled him, scanning his form from every angle.

"Turquoise Blitz, have you gained some more muscle since we last all got together?" asked Amber with a sly smile.

T gulped a bit, "Um, yeah I guess…I mean…I help out at Sweet Apple Acres from time to time, so it's kind of a work out for me."

Amber turned around to face Anthea and shook her head back and forth, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, no fair Annie! Using your cuteness to seduce a stallion is cheating!"

"Wasn't you who told me to 'use it if I got'?" Annie shot back, matching Amber's sly smile.

Amber gave a dramatic gasp, "Vile temptress, using your adorableness to steal the hearts of stallions and leaving other mares alone and miserable!"

"I learned from the best."

There was silence for a moment before both Amber and Annie broke into a fit of giggles, "Touché." Amber conceded.

Twilight couldn't help but smile, seeing the four friends' reunion made her happy. Just then, the horn from the _Avalon _sounded, signaling that it was time for departure.

"Alright everypony, it's time to get going," said Twilight.

Annie nodded and went back to Turquoise; the two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes. T raised his left foreleg and cupped Annie's right cheek with his claw, she leaned into the claw, nuzzling it and enjoying this gesture of her coltfriend.

"I'll miss you, Annie."

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry, I won't be away that long, until then…"

Annie closed her eyes and tilted her head up and pursed her lips. Turquoise knew what this meant; he leaned forwards and kissed Annie. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was a light peck, enough to convey a promise to return to one another. T broke the kiss and smiled at Annie; both had blushing faces when it was over remembering where they were. Annie made her way to Twilight, where she extended her wing over Anthea and guided the pink mare slowly up the _Avalon_'s cargo ramp.

"Hot Head," said Turquoise in a serious tone.

The rusty red pegasus stallion glanced over his shoulder and stared directly at Turquoise. "Yeah, what?"

"You…all of you…protect her, alright."

It was less of a request and more an order, Hot Head snorted upon hearing that. "Idiot, like you need to say that."

Turquoise, satisfied with that answer, joined the rest of the ponies who had cleared the launch deck. The massive airship's heat engines flared up, pushing the ship up. The engines then rotated till they were horizontal and released a stronger burst of heat, propelling the _Avalon _forward and setting it off on its course for Minotaurus.


	4. Light

_**The Avalon, 48 Hours Later… **_

Had Anthea mentioned she hated flying? Well if not here it is: she _really _hated flying. For one thing, the airship was constantly on the move, so, even though her hooves were on something solid, Annie still felt the slightest movements of the ship. Not to mention all the sounds the ship made, the metal only intensified the echoes of the engine room, the talking voices of the ponies inside, a normal pony wouldn't hear or feel even half of this, but for Anthea, with her heightened senses, it was a flood of sensations hitting her all at once.

Luckily, Twilight had a sound dampening spell placed upon certain rooms that was designed to affect only Annie when she visited them, it would block out the excess noise so that it wouldn't overwhelm her, and allow her to hear a conversation being held in the room she was in. When she roamed about the ship either Hot Head, Luck Star, Amber Lily, Twilight, or one of the crew of the _Avalon _would help her out. It was during those times that Annie had to cast a similar sound dampening spell to move about the ship.

Though it proved effective in keeping her sense of hearing from being shot, her sense of touch and motion was still sensitive, and unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about that, except maybe lay down on a bed, but Annie found that boring after a while.

It was currently night outside, and most of the crew was asleep. Anthea bunked with Amber, the two deciding that the nights until getting to Minotaurus and back would be their time to hangout. Anthea was lying on the bed, her front legs tucked underneath her as the two mares shared stories about each other and their past exploits, as well as reminiscing about their time in the orphanage together.

"I swear Amber, you really are a flirt!"

Amber Lily was currently taking off her silver plated RG armor and popping her joints from the stiffness of carrying around such heavy armor, earth pony strength or not the armor was still murder on her back.

"Whatever are you talking about?" asked Amber in mock innocence.

"Oh please, you were totally checking out Turquoise back in Canterlot! I know he's hot and all, but he's my coltfriend," said Annie with a fake pouty face.

Amber giggled and plopped herself onto the bed where Annie was, causing the pink mare to lift off a good two feet off the bed before she landed down, on her back and looking a little annoyed at her friend. Amber laid beside her, looking at the state Annie was in when she plopped on the bed.

"No harm in looking Annie. Believe me though, I would never do that to you," said Amber with sincerity.

Anthea smiled at hearing that, "Thanks Amber."

"On that note you look very vulnerable right now."

"Wait – What?!"

Before Anthea could inquire further, Amber Lily quickly pinned the younger mare under her and looked down at her with a devilish smile. "I've been waiting for payback for a long time!"

Amber sat up, practically straddling Anthea. She then raised her forelegs and quickly dove down. With her forehooves, Amber began tickling the unicorn mare underneath her, lightly fluttering the tips of her hooves against Annie's barrel, chest, neck, and even under her forelegs. And yet, during this, Annie didn't laugh, giggle, or even snort. The only thing she did do was smile coyly at her assailant, waiting for the right moment when Amber realized that this was having no effect whatsoever.

"…Still not ticklish…are you?"

"Uh-uh." A devilish grin soon appeared on Annie's face as she looked at the mare on top of her. "But I'm willing to bet you still are."

"Annie wait –!"

Anthea's horn glowed as she wrapped Amber in her magical aura, lifting the earth pony mare off of her. She then set Amber down on the bed and conjured three feathers made of her magical energy. Amber gulped as she felt Annie's telekinetic magic lift her forelegs over her head and held them there. The three feathers then began to mercilessly attack her, tickling her sides, her stomach, and the nape of her neck. The mare squirmed, writhed, and laughed under Anthea's ministrations.

"Annie – AH HA AHAHA HA – no fair using m-m-magic!"

"Oh, and you pinning me down was fair game, earth pony strength and all?"

"Com – AHA HAHA – pletely different, at least you had a chance to retaliate!"

Amber eyes started to water as Annie continued her magical tickle attack on her friend. Annie was just humming a tune as she listened to her friend laugh away, waiting for her to say the magic words.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!" Amber shouted.

Satisfied that her victory was assured, Annie released her hold on Amber and dismissed the floating light feathers. Amber laid splayed on the bed, panting as she took in big gulps of air.

"Damn Annie, any longer and I seriously would've wet myself!"

"Ew, and I wouldn't have done that…or maybe I would," said Annie with an impish smile. Amber rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

Annie crawled up to Amber and rested her head on the mare's shoulder, humming contently. Amber wrapped her foreleg around Annie's neck, bringing her into a hug.

"I missed you and guys, and sorry for asking for…y'know, _this._"

"It's alright Annie, I don't mind. Besides, as cute as you are, I always wanted to snuggle up with you."

Annie giggled a bit, although it didn't help to alleviate the slight embarrassment of asking her longtime friend, now a grown mare, to sleep in the same bed with her. Turquoise and her mother were one thing, but Amber was her friend and she didn't want to make things awkward for her. She would've been fine with a small light within the room, but she didn't want it to annoy Amber during the night, so this was the only other choice. Annie had said that she was fine as long she knew Amber was in the room since her cot was right across from her, but apparently Amber didn't mind.

"Thanks Amber," said Annie as she snuggled closer into her friend's embrace.

"I still can't believe you're _officially _High Princess Twilight's apprentice Annie! I'm really happy for you, and so are the guys!"

"To be honest I was a little surprised by the offer, I mean, I never – in my wildest dreams – would've thought I could be an apprentice to one of the High Princesses!"

"Well, if anypony deserves it, Annie, it's you. Who knows, maybe I'll soon be calling you _High Princess _Anthea soon."

Anthea blushed at what Amber had just said. Becoming an apprentice was one thing, but a _High Princess_?! "Nonononono! That's not going happen Amber! I am _not _Princess material!"

Amber smirked at hearing Anthea's words. "Oh please, I'm sure High Princess Twilight thought the exact same thing when she became High Princess Celestia's student. I'm not saying she has some 'grand master plan' to make you an alicorn, but if you showed that you had the qualities, I'd think you could be one. And besides," Amber nuzzled Annie's cheek, "you'd make one damn adorable alicorn!"

"Amber!" Annie didn't push away from the nuzzle, but she did giggle a bit. "Well…if that were true, I don't think Starburst would take it too well…"

Amber stopped her nuzzle upon hearing that name, her happy expression turning to one of solemnness. "Annie…you can't blame yourself for not being able to stop Princess Starburst. The three of us, trained Royal Guards, weren't expecting that one of our own would help her, nor did we think she would be able to get at that ring from a secured vault! And given how powerful it made her, added to her training as a RG, you're lucky she didn't do more than just distract you."

Annie shook her head vehemently, "No, Star would never do anything to hurt her friends! But…that Guard, her name was Sunny Skies, right?"

"Yeah…the only daughter of Spitfire and Fleet Foot, both highly decorated former Wonderbolts. Did you know her?"

"Uh-uh, but Prism Bolt did, at least a little through his parents. He had this really angry face the day after he came back from Canterlot, and he looked like he had gotten in a fight with somepony, but he didn't say much about it. It wasn't long after Sunny Skies' funeral that he joined the Academy, by now he's already shipped out somewhere…"

Amber rubbed Annie's mane comfortingly, "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Him and Star both…She may have that ring, but she'll run herself into the ground and with what she's doing that's not good! And Prism…he's quick, strong, agile, a flier on par with Hot Head, and when he's really angry a good fighter. But still, I just…"

Amber suddenly felt her chest get a little damp, along with the sounds of a few whimpers coming from Anthea. The amber-yellow mare held her friend closer, silently telling her it was alright to cry.

"I worry about them…my friends are out there doing dangerous things when they should be home with us, having fun, being with their friends and family, not…not having to fight and kill, and suffer through those horrors!"

"Annie…"

Amber could only hold her friend, despite some of the bad habits Annie had picked up from the motley trio back during the foalhood, the unicorn mare was a lover first, and a fighter second. She'd rather see enemies become friends then see them hurt each other. Her kind and loving nature allowed for almost anypony to approach her and speak openly with her, and Anthea was all too happy to lend an ear to their problems.

_If anypony deserves happiness, it's you. Anthea, you don't know it, but you're better friend and mare than I am…all three of us see it. And we'd do anything to protect that part of you, just as we'd give our lives for the Princes and Princesses, we'd gladly do the same for you._

* * *

_**Minotaurus… **_

Twilight, Anthea, Hot Head, Amber Lily, and Luck Star all stood in the cargo bay of the _Avalon. _The ship had entered the airspace of Minotaurus and was now about to land at the designated site just outside the city. Twilight could've easily teleported the five of them down below, but thought a more formal landing was better. For some reason though, Twilight was feeling nervous. It was understandable, after all she was about to go into negotiations with the King of Minotaurus, and discuss a possible alliance with the minotaurs in order to help thwart the Griffon Empire from getting any closer to Equestria Proper. It wasn't like she had done things like this before, so why did she feel a sense of dread…?

{_Attention: The Avalon is landing, all crew members prepare for landing._}

Twilight placed her wing over Anthea, keeping her close and bracing her, knowing that there was a little jostling shake when the airship landed. And just as she predicted, the ship landed on the ground with the softness and subtlety of a heavy cannon. Anthea lost her balance slightly, but thanks to Twilight, she was able to become stable. It was then that Anthea gave her mentor, and teacher, a curious look.

"Princess, are you okay?" asked Annie.

"I'm alright Anthea, why do you ask?"

"Well…it's just, you're shaking a little."

Twilight didn't notice it, but when she looked down at her right forehoof, she saw a little tremble in it. _Why am I trembling? _Twilight shook her head. _Just nerves, everything's going to be fine. _

{_We have now arrived at Minotaurus' main gateway. No sign of hostility. Now opening cargo bay door and extending ramp._}

Just as the Captain of the _Avalon _had said, the cargo bay doors slowly lifted up; at almost the same time a long ramp began to form, jutting out further and further as the door opened up. The light of day entered the cargo bay and made the ponies within squint from the drastic change. When the group heard the "thunk" of the ramp hitting the ground, Hot Head, Amber, and Lucky were the first ones out.

Lucky went to the right, Amber the right, and Hot Head down the center. The three Royal Guards scanned the area with eyes, and were slightly surprised by the landscape. There were white columns, and a paved stone road which lead to the city itself. The grass was green and sky was semi-clear. Off in the distance were vast mountain ranges, and at the base of that range was a harsh looking, rocky terrain. So far, there was nothing threatening in sight.

"Lucky, sense anything?" asked Hot Head.

Lucky's horn was glowing with a lavender aura, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the spell. The spell sent out waves of magical energy that went out for a good fifty yard radius, and about twenty feet up. So far, all he could see was just the landscape, nothing unusual other than the magical energy of the Princess and Anthea.

"The area's clear Hot Head," said Lucky.

"Roger that. Amber, what 'cha got?"

The earth pony mare's detection was different from the others. She developed a method of sensing movement from the vibrations in the ground; she honed it more during a trip among the Buffalo tribes of Appleloosa.

"We got movement, a regiment, twenty or so, heading this way. Probably the minotaur escort," said Amber.

"Hold tight until we can confirm it's them." Hot Head ordered.

Anthea felt Twilight's wing give a stronger squeeze around her. The blind mare glanced over to her teacher, though her vision of her was blurry, Anthea could definitely feel Twilight's tension. It was almost as if she were expecting something bad to happen. But Anthea's worry would have to be put off till later, her sensitive ears perking up at the approaching sound of hooves against stone.

Outside, the trio watched as a contingent of minotaurs headed their way. Each one was garbed in bronze armor, and crimson red capes. On their left forearms were round shields almost bigger than they were, at their sides was a short sword, well, short by minotaur standards, but to ponies it was at least the length of two grown ponies. In their right hands they carried long spears, a black shaft, with a bronze colored arrowhead tip and a round ball at the butt of the spear. The other minotaurs had war plumes on their helms, similar to that of the Royal Guards, but the lead minotaur's was turned sideways, indicating him as the leader.

The garrison continued to head towards them at a steady pace, fast enough to get them there, but not too fast as to seem as a threat. The minotaur troops made their way to the cargo ramp, stopping a good ten meters from Hot Head, Lucky, and Amber. The lead minotaur stopped moving, but the others continued to walk in place. The lead raised his spear and spoke in a loud voice.

"COMPANY, HALT!"

The other minotaurs, about twenty aside from the lead, stopped their stepping and gave a mighty "HA-OOH!" hitting their shields with their spears, and then standing at attention. Each one was fierce, muscular, and well disciplined, which was really not what the trio expected from the minotaurs. The leader stepped forward, his coat a dark cobalt blue, with gray fur around his legs and his short cut mane of similar color.

"I am Prince Steel Nerves, leader of the 101st Battalion, and your escort to the palace. Where is High Princess Twilight Sparkle?" The minotaur asked in gruff voice.

Twilight took a deep breath and performed the calming technique Cadance had showed her growing up. Anthea thought it wise to do the same, and found that it really did help. Once their resolve was cemented, the two mares stepped further out of the _Avalon. _Steel Nerves took notice of Twilight's approach, her golden regalia shining in the sunlight, her horseshoes and collar each embedded with a magenta crystal, cut to match her cutie mark.

The two mares continued to walk down the ramp and a little past Hot Head, prompting Lucky and Amber to move a little closer. Twilight gave a small bow to the Prince, as too did Anthea.

"Greetings Prince Steel Nerves –"

"Steel, just Steel," he interjected.

"Oh, um, Steel then." Twilight shuddered for some reason. "I am grateful that you have come to escort us to your home, and that you are willing to hear Equestria out in this dire matter."

Steel snorted, he then turned his attention to Anthea, eyeing her critically. "And who is this?"

"Her name is Anthea; she is my apprentice and assistant in these diplomatic matters."

"Hmmm, her speaking and listening skills must be of high use, seeing as how this mare is blind."

Anthea winced when Steel called her out on her blindness, although she could see his blurry image, she had hoped it would not be too obvious. Hot Head leered at Steel, finding the minotaur's words rude and insensitive. He would've struck the Prince, had he not been given a sharp glare from Amber Lily.

"And who are these three?"

"Hot Head, that's Amber Lily, and Lucky Star, we're part of High Princess Twilight's personal protection detail." Hot Head answered.

Steel gave another snort as he stared at Hot Head directly. "Undisciplined, and prone to outbursts, often charging ahead without thinking first." He then turned his head to address Twilight. "My soldiers are amble protection your Highness, you needn't worry about entrusting your safety to…_them._"

Hot Head bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cuss the minotaur out, or worse, deck him and cause an international incident.

"Thank you Steel, but I would appreciate it if they come along. They have orders not to leave my side, by order of High Princess Celestia, the senior ruler of Equestria."

Steel looked over the motley trio, giving one last snort, this time there was a hint of disapproval in it. "As you wish. If you are ready, we can leave now."

Twilight nodded a yes and Steel turned to face his thirty minotaur warriors. "COMPANY, MOVE OUT!"

* * *

Anthea senses were bombarded with different sensations. The air smelt differently here than in Equestria, even though they were surrounded by twenty minotaurs, their scent wasn't overwhelming to her nose. The feel of the paved stone pathway under her hooves was smooth, not at all grainy or coarse as she imagined. As they entered the city, Anthea was treated to even more sensations. The sounds of merchants hawking their wares, children laughing and running around, the sound of female minotaurs chatting and whispering as they watched their visitors be escorted through the city.

The smell of fruits, vegetables, and other assorted spices wafted through the air. Even though Steel was scary, it still didn't put that much of a damper on the excitement of being someplace new. Soon the group had made their way to the center of the city, a large, stone white structure, the true center of the government. Steel showed his pony guests inside, the regimen of minotaur soldiers broke off till there was only five remaining, seeing as there was no need for a force of twenty walking through the halls of the palace.

During this time, Anthea still took in all she was hearing, smelling, and sensing. The vibes from the palace were similar to Canterlot Castle, but were still different. The tension, the cacophony of sounds emanating from several rooms at once, each filled with politicians or nobles bickering or actually discussing legitimate matters of state. Of course Anthea did her best to tune them out; she didn't want to be thought of as an eavesdropper, especially in a place like this. Suddenly Anthea stopped in the middle of the hallway, making the group stop along with her.

"Annie, what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"I…I thought I heard something that was…off."

"Off, off how?" asked Lucky.

"Can't really be sure," Anthea's eyes wandered the hall, her hearing wasn't the only thing picking up on something, her other senses felt it too. There was subtle shift in the air, oppressive, dangerous even, "I just feel something not right for some reason…"

"Most likely the blind one has taken in too much and it is confusing her senses." Steel spoke, yet, his eyes did wander around the hall before giving a thoughtful hum. "Let us keep moving. My father is not one who likes to be kept waiting."

Ignoring the strange feeling for the time being, Anthea and the others pressed onward. They eventually ended up stopping at a large pair of gilded bronze doors. Steel stopped a few feet from the doors and signaled the others to wait. After a few seconds the doors opened and out came a flood of minotaurs, each one garbed in a specially colored toga with gold clasp on the shoulder strap.

Once they had exited, Steel motioned for them to enter the room. Twilight, Anthea, and the Royal Guard trio entered the room and stared at what they beheld. It was rotunda room, similar, Twilight thought, to the war room back in Canterlot Castle, albeit this room was brighter than the one they used. A large table was at the center of the room, with map of Minotaurus and the surrounding lands. Sitting at that table, in a modest chair no less, was the King of Minotaurus, Thunder Fist. Aptly named for his remarkable strength and the fact that when his fist made contact with any object, it sounded like rolling thunder and felt like it too.

His coat was stormy gray color, with intense piercing blue eyes, much akin to his son Steel Nerves. The King wore a golden laurel wreath around his head, with purple toga wrapped around him. King Thunder Fist rose up from his chair and strode over to the ponies. Each step he took made the floor tremble a little, it wasn't so noticeable to others, but to Anthea and Amber, they could tell how strong this minotaur was just by his steps. The king stopped before the group and gave a small bow before them.

"High Princess Twilight Sparkle, glad you could make it."

Twilight and the others bowed back in return. "No, thank _you _for allowing Equestria the chance to present its case to you."

"Hmm, come, sit down."

The King returned to his seat, while Twilight sat on one of the cushions that were put across from Thunder Fist. The minotaurs who had accompanied them stood sentry outside, closing the doors and making sure no one interrupted their meeting. Steel took his place at his father's right hand side, taking off his helmet and placing it on the table, and leaning his spear against of the gallery seats. Anthea did the same, sitting at her teacher's right side, showing as much of the proper etiquette that Twilight was able to teach her on the way to Minotaurus. Hot Head, Lucky Star, and Amber Lily stood some feet behind Twilight, close enough to reach her, but far enough to give her some breathing room.

"The letter you sent via magic spoke to us of something of great importance, and of mutual gain."

"Yes, and once again, I'd like to thank you for hearing us out King Thunder Fist."

"Just Fist or King Fist, if you please. And let us make one thing clear, your Highness, I am here to hear _you _out."

Twilight looked upon the king with confusion. "Um…sorry, but what do you mean King Fist?"

"We do not normally get involved with foreign affairs, war being one of them. We were content to just let the war between your country and the Griffon Empire play out, survival of the strongest. But…" King Fist leaned in, resting his elbows on the table and bringing up his hands into a contemplation gesture. "When it was said that _you _were to lead the fight to free your territory of Maretonia, I was intrigued. Regrettably, our airwaves were hijacked as was yours, so we heard everything that happened that day."

Twilight visibly winced, the memories of her capture and torture in Maretonia were not pleasant ones, and talking about them, even now, was making long since healed wounds sting with phantom pain.

Anthea could see that this was making Twilight uncomfortable and tried to steer it away from the current topic, "Um…King Fist maybe we could –"

"Hush child, I have not finished speaking," said King Fist in a scolding tone.

Hot Head, Amber, and Lucky were already tense from hearing what the King was saying, more so when he spoke that way towards Annie. But they bit their tongues, keeping any and all objections to themselves for now.

"Fighting to free your people, suffering painful torture, and yet, here you are. You're resolve to act and sacrifice yourself for your people shows you have great bravery. That is the reason why I say I wish to hear _you _out. For only ones who have suffered in war can truly understand one another."

It took Twilight a minute to understand that King Fist wasn't insulting her or trying to make her feel uncomfortable, he was, in his own way, paying her a compliment, and saying that she had earned a bit of his respect at the same time. Emboldened by this knowledge, Twilight straightened her posture and tried to appear as regal as possible.

"Thank you King Fist." The king nodded and waved his hand to indicate that she may proceed. "Well, as you know, I have come here on behalf of my fellow royals to propose that Minotaurus and Equestria form an alliance in the face of the threat that the Griffon Empire poses – not just to Equestrians – but to your people as well."

"Ah, but the Griffon Empire is at war with Equestria, and its territories, pray tell, why should Minotaurus worry about being attacked?" asked Steel.

Twilight nodded to the Prince. "A valid point, and to that, I do not believe they are just after Equestria. They seem to be on a mission to kill or subjugate all equines. There are reports from Zebrica that the griffons occasionally perform hit and run aerial bombings on some their villages, places that have no strategic or military value. Just homes of innocent civilians. With that said, I would like to show you the other reason. Tell me, is this map current?"

"It is," said King Fist.

"Very well." Twilight lit up her horn and formed a sphere which transformed into a single griffon near the border of the Empire. She then formed a second, taking on the larger form of a Saddle Arabian. "Currently, Saddle Arabia is fending off the Griffon Empire's army here, but we discovered something that could prove to be detrimental to Equestria Proper and Minotaurus. What do you know of this path?"

Twilight's horn created a line through a mountain range that snaked its way through the Griffon Empire, along the edge of Saddle Arabia, and straight through Minotaurus. The King and Prince eyed the path that Twilight lit up on the map.

"That is the Long Road, a winding path that leads to the Gates of Volkan," said Steel.

"Yes, now, if you were to follow this path, through said gates," Twilight's magic created 3D construct of the rest of the map that cut off, "the mountain range acts as a land bridge, connecting Minotaurus and Equestria Proper. In other words, the griffons could conceivably march through your country, unnoticed, and invade our homeland through the back door."

"Have you not thought to create defenses along the entry?" asked King Fist.

"We have, but depending on the size of the force, what we have there might not be enough, it would be a slaughter if they appeared in masse," said Twilight.

"So then, your Highness, you're proposing an alliance to stop the griffons from using our country as a shortcut to get to yours?" asked Steel.

"Short of them actually conquering your country, yes. This way avoids needless confrontation with your armies; also, this could serve as a way for them to attack you from another angle as well. The passage is big enough that medium to small sized airships could move through the path, and, pardon me for saying, given your limited air force, the griffons would have a major aerial advantage."

King Fist sat back and thought over what Twilight had said. Steel seemed to be doing the same, noting the military disadvantage of being left vulnerable to a two prong attack on Minotaurus.

"Her Highness does have a point father, the Griffon Empire has already broken a treaty law that stated that Cloudsdale was deemed neutral territory, safe from invasion and occupation by foreign powers," said Steel.

It was true, had the Griffon Empire gotten their claws on Cloudsdale's Weather Factory, they could've essentially used the weather to send Equestria, or any nation, into a long period of drought, flood it with rainwater, create devastating tornados, or bring about a lasting winter. The end result would be a ruined ecosystem and food crops completely destroyed, starvation would run rampant and the nations would tear themselves apart from the inside out. A fine way to defeat your opponent just let them tear themselves apart.

"Be that as it may, you are not completely helpless against the Griffon Empire. Word has reached my ear of this 'Fear Lantern', how she has saved three of your cities and in one night decimated the Griffon Empire capital, Griffonia. There is also tale that the identity of the Fear Lantern is in fact your daughter, is there any truth to this rumor?" asked King Fist.

A pang of sorrow, guilt, and pain stabbed at Twilight's heart, and Anthea's. They knew that this might become an issue during the delegations, but now that it was out there, there was no denying it or sugarcoating it.

"Yes, King Fist, the Fear Lantern is indeed my daughter, Princess Starburst. But…she has been classified as a rogue agent of Equestria until we can determine that she is not a danger to herself or others…"

"Actions speak louder than words more often than not, High Princess, and it seems to me that the Fear Lantern is doing all she can to protect your people, from what reports trickle in," said Steel.

The King gave his son a pointed glare, "It is not our place to interfere in matters of family, which I'm willing bet is where a little of the tension in your voice stems from."

Twilight held her regal posture and gaze, but Anthea knew that her teacher was saddened, in fact, she could feel it deeply.

"For now King Fist, what is your position in this matter? The griffons have shown to be working towards an endgame that could potentially do harm to all the nations, yours included. Will you stand with Equestria and allow us to work together to defend _both _our homelands?"

The King reclined back in his chair, rubbing his short beard with his left hand as he thought of her proposal. "Hmmm…do we put the barking pup in its place now, or save ourselves the trouble of having to deal with it when it's grown and more dangerous. A tough decision…I –"

Anthea's ears swiveled towards the door, her head followed suit as it jerked in that direction. The King, Prince, Twilight, and her friends all looked at her confused.

"Anthea what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"That feeling again, it's back, but I thought I also heard something outside…!"

The others strained their ears to listen for any indication of what Anthea was saying, but all they heard was silence. That's when the King rose from his chair and assumed a fighting stance, while the Prince donned his helmet, drawing his sword and strapping the shield back onto his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?!" Hot Head shouted.

"It should never be this quiet, even in here."

Twilight took a moment to carefully listen and found that the King was right, with the amount of light being let into the room, there had to be at least some sound penetrating through, and since Twilight hadn't sensed any kind of sound dampening spell upon entry…

Just then the bronze doors slammed open and the bloody corpses of the four minotaur guards were thrown splayed out onto the floor. Blood seeped from their mouths and stab wounds; one of them was even missing an arm. The occupants within set their sights on the open door and were shocked to find out who it was, griffons, about twenty of them. Each was of a different coat color, but their armor was all the same, a dark purple with crystals placed at different points along the armor.

"High Princess Twilight, we've come to collect your head as your Fear Lantern did our Emperor!"

"Griffon Pretenders!" Lucky shouted in disbelief.

"When did they get here?!" yelled Amber.

"Better question is: is this a set up?!" asked Hot Head.

To answer that question, King Fist jumped over the table and landed with a great boom in front of the Royal Guard trio. Without even looking at them, King Fist charged for the griffon Pretenders, cocking back his right fist and punching the first griffon in his sights. His meaty fist struck the griffon's chest plate, letting out an audible crunching of bone and creaking of metal caving in, with a final follow through the punch created a light rumbling sound like thunder before sending the griffon sailing across the room and into the wall a few feet away. King Fist glared at the intruders, rage prominent on his visage.

"YOU DARE THREATEN A DIGNITARY – A GUEST – IN **MY HOUSE**?!" King Fist roared.

It wasn't long before his son Steel did the same, jumping over the table and landing beside his father. With his shield raised and his sword pointed, Steel charged for one of the griffons, bashing the first with his shield and using his sword to slice off the wing of a second close by him, his crimson cape flapping in the air with each swift slash of his blade.

At that moment two explosions went off overhead, sending debris falling down from the ceiling. Twilight immediately put up barrier to protect both her, Anthea, and the trio. Stone and mortar struck the rosy barrier and broke apart upon impact. Twilight gasped when she looked up to see that the two explosions opened up two holes in the ceiling, and that more Pretenders were entering through the holes.

King Fist and Prince Steel were still in the middle of fighting the twenty that had come through the door. They hated to admit, but these twenty, now nineteen, were skilled and were taking much of their concentration to fight. Leaving Hot Head, Lucky, and Amber to deal with an increasing amount of griffon Pretenders entering through the breach in the ceiling. Soon the other half of the room was filled with just as many griffons, for a total of thirty-nine, leaving the middle of the room as the neutral zone for now.

The Royal Guard trio got into a triangle position, with Amber at the back, watching the fight that Steel and Fist were engaged in, and Lucky and Hot Head facing the new arrivals.

"Just three pony Guards, no weapons, no sweat," said one of the Pretenders.

Hot Head smirked confidently, to which Amber and Lucky mirrored. "Who said we weren't armed!"

At once, the three friends struck the emblems on their chest armor; the crystal stars on them began to shine, radiating magical light. The chest plate armor began to extend panels that wrapped around their forelegs and hind legs. Another went up their necks and covered their heads with a helmet, allowing their manes to come out as a vertical war plumes. Around the flank area of the armors was their individual cutie marks. The three armors looked similar in design, but with a few differences.

Hot Head's armor covered his wings and made the lead primaries sharp as sword blades, Lucky's horn was encased in an amethyst crystal, honed to a sharp point, and free from any flaws or imperfections in the crystal itself. Amber's forelegs and hind legs had thicker armor, as was the rest of her armor, but Amber seemed to move around as if it weighed nothing.

"Courtesy of our High Princess Twilight, she learned how to create these prototypes from watching your late Wing Commander, Steel Wing," said Lucky.

"We get the new toys and have permission to go wild and get the kinks worked out," said Amber.

"And you guys are perfect practice dummies!" Hot Head yelled.

The griffons were noticeably angry at hearing that their fallen Wing Commander's greatest weapon was reversed engineered for the use of the ponies.

"You will pay for disgracing Chalyvas the Steel Wing!" A griffon screamed as he lunged for Hot Head.

Hot Head jumped into the air and slashed with his right wing, lobbing off the head of the griffon and letting its body fall past him onto the floor. Lucky's crystal horn flared up as he unleashed multiple magic bolts at the griffons. Thanks to the wide area of room and tall ceilings, the griffons were able to fly around and maneuver within the space. Another griffon charged, this time for Lucky. The unicorn stallion saw the attack coming and powered up his crystal horn, the energy built up till it shot forth, creating a mana blade. The griffon saw this and was too late to stop his charge, his momentum carried him forward, impaling himself on the magically formed blade. With a flick of his head, Lucky tossed the body off his energy blade and assumed a defensive stance.

* * *

Amber watched as two of the Pretenders were able to get around Fist and Steel and were now heading towards her and her charges. Amber Lily grinned underneath her face plate as she stood on her hind legs at the last second, clotheslining the two griffons with such force that there was an audible snap of their necks as they hit the floor. Another one had broken off from the other attack group and tried to attack Twilight from the side, but Amber was quick, she galloped forth and jumped into the air with great speed. Using herself as a battering ram, she plowed into the griffon and smashed him into one of the seating stands, leaving a body sized crater as she rose and a very broken griffon body.

Anthea's senses were in overdrive, the danger of the situation making everything more vivid and powerful. She heard the pounding of fist to metal, the clashing of blades, the squelch of severing limbs, and the death throes of the occasional griffon. Her nose was being assaulted with the pungent odors of blood, metal, and sweat, creating an inescapable cloud from which there was no relief. And then there was the feeling, with each strike, punch, and sever, Anthea could feel it, rattling through the air and ground and into her body, making the blind mare tremble and yelp as if it were her receiving the blows. While she couldn't see much more than colored blurs, Anthea was able to see the various spraying of red that seemed to fly from one side to the other.

The unicorn mare held her hooves over her ears, trying to shut out the overpowering, horrible sensations her senses were being subjected to, letting out little whimpers as her eyes watered. She had never been in a fight, sometimes she was near one, but nothing this brutal and bloody.

_Is this what Starburst sees and goes through every time she fights?! I can barely keep my mind together right now, how can she go and put herself into these situations again and again?! Make it stop, please Faust above make it stop!_

Twilight could see Anthea was on the verge of a breakdown at the rate things were going. She had brought up a barrier to keep the two of them safe, though her powers were still unsealed, releasing a strong spell in such a confined space was bound to cause harm to her allies. But right now, focusing on protecting Annie was her top priority. Hot Head, Lucky Star, and Amber Lily seemed to be handling the new group of griffons, even with their experimental armor. Fist and Steel had taken down at least ten griffons between the two of them, using their brute strength and amazing combat prowess, but the Pretenders weren't just known for their infiltration skills, they were deadly assassins and could fight extremely well in a group.

Suddenly, Twilight heard a sound, something that made her stiffen. Her eyes darted around trying to find the source, she eventually found it or rather _it _found _her_. A griffon Pretender had made it around the two lines of defense and was now heading towards Twilight's barrier. The alicorn mare charged her horn, preparing to annihilate the foolish griffon that dared to attack her directly. But that's when she saw it, the griffon was holding some kind of hilt, and from the top stretched out a ten foot long magically charged whip.

Twilight's breathing started to quicken, her heart rate skyrocketed, pupils becoming the size of pinpricks as a cold sweat overcame her body. The sight of that weapon made her back and flanks burn with a familiar pain, bringing back a sense of helplessness.

"No…" Twilight whispered.

"P-Princess…?" Annie spoke in a worried voice.

"No…please no!"

The griffon brought the whip around and lashed out with it, striking the barrier and causing it to crack slightly. The moment the whip struck, Twilight immediately fell to the floor, crouching low and shivering like a scared little filly.

"Not again, don't hit me again, please not again! NO!"

Anthea brought her hooves away from her head, looking down at Twilight as she heard her say those things; she was truly afraid, no, terrified! "Princess, are you alright, what's wrong?!"

The barrier began to waver as Twilight's concentration waned; fear was gripping her heart, mind numbing, paralyzing fear.

Anthea watched as the barrier was wailed on by the griffon, each strike only making Twilight shrink more and more away from the sound and sight of the attacking griffon. Fissures appeared all around the protective bubble, Anthea thought to create her own barrier, but she knew hers wouldn't be any stronger. She quickly looked behind her, seeing that the blurred images of her friends were still in midst of battle, although they appeared to be trying to get to them, but the griffons were making it so that they couldn't.

The crack of the whip brought Anthea's attention back to the griffon overhead. The barrier was nearly in ruins, it would take but a single hit and they would be at the griffon's mercy or lack thereof. Anthea gritted her teeth; she then charged her horn, making it glow with light-green mana. Annie had never cast an offensive spell in her life, she had learned the mechanics behind it since it was basic unicorn self-defense, but she had never needed to cast a magic bolt spell. Usually her calming magic was enough to diffuse a situation, but the bloodlust she sensed from this griffon told her that that would not have any effect on him.

With one final strike, the griffon shattered the barrier, grinning evilly as he relished the sight of the frightened alicorn mare. But that moment of basking was all Annie needed, taking as careful as aim as she could, Annie released the pent up magical energy in the form of a beam. The beam struck the griffon in the face, sending him falling onto his back, clutching his face in pain from Annie's attack.

The unicorn mare had never intentionally, or unintentionally, hurt anypony before, and feeling that she had caused someone pain made her sick. Unfortunately, the griffon wasn't down long, when he rose, there was a burn mark on the left side of his face. Annie could sense his murderess gaze as it fell on her, but it quickly shifted to Twilight, his true target. The griffon twirled the whip about, building momentum for a killing blow.

Anthea watched as a blurry purple disk hovered over the blurred image of the griffon. She was out of options, what spells she knew would not do her any good against this trained assassin. Her friends were desperately trying to get to them, but could not, and the King and Prince were surrounded by twelve griffons, two of which had separated from the other attack group to aid the first. There was only one thing left to do, for her mentor, teacher, and friend; she would do what she could to protect her.

The pink unicorn mare quickly stood in front of Twilight, using herself as a shield to protect the fearful mare behind her. She would not allow Twilight to die, the one who saw the potential in her since the moment they first met, the mare who she loved as a second mother!

The scarred griffon brought down his whip as it sailed towards Anthea. She closed her eyes tight and awaited the end.

That's when it happened; a bright, violet-pink light shined outside and quickly entered the room. It zipped about like a fast moving lightning bug, weaving in and out of any obstacles in its way till it reached its target. The light burst forth, bathing the entire area in a beautiful violet-pink light, a sphere of light appeared around Anthea, engulfing her completely.

Within the sphere, Anthea opened her eyes, her vision was filled with the color of this light, but it wasn't magic, that much she could tell, but it was powerful, very powerful. An object floated before her, glowing bright. Anthea tentatively ran her hoof over the object, not wanting to use her horn. Her eyes shot wide open upon recognizing the shape. It was a ring.

[_**Anthea of Equestria, you have great love in your heart. Your willingness to make the ultimate sacrifice for those whom you love is proof of how far you can go to protect those closest to your heart. You are worthy…**_]

"Worthy…? Worthy of what?!"

[_**Worthy to take up the crusade to keep love alive, and to protect it against those who would seek to eradicate its existence.**_]

"Wait you're…you're like Starburst's ring! A Fear Lantern ring!"

[_**The violet light is not one of fear; it is the light of Love itself. Fashioned into a weapon that only the chosen can wield, it is a power that is a double edged sword, dangerous and powerful, yet protective and caring. You have that potential, Anthea of Equestria, to protect those whom you love, and I shall be the instrument to give your love form and strength. Now, do you accept this power…?**_]

Anthea was filled with uncertainty, this ring was saying it wasn't the same as Starburst's, but there was no denying that there were some similarities.

"_Honestly Annie…You can't really stop me…"_

Starburst's departing words, they cut her deep, she wasn't strong enough to help her friend or stop her from leaving, and now, she wasn't even strong enough to protect her friend's mother. Anthea had had enough, she wouldn't lose any more friends because she was weak and helpless, she wasn't the same filly from back then, she wasn't just some blind mare who needed looking after! Anthea, with a serious and determined look in her eyes, held out her right hoof.

"I accept!" Anthea proclaimed.

[_**Welcome to the Star Sapphires.**_]

* * *

_**Canterlot Royal Castle, Night Time…**_

_Dear Nidra_

_By the time you read this…well, let's just say that you'll no doubt have heard about what I did in the Griffon Empire._

_I don't want to get into too many details, but, suffice to say, I can't come back to Canterlot, probably for a long time…_

_I don't know what will happen to me in the time from which I write this and when you actually get to read it, but there's something I'd like to tell you. I wanted to let you know that you are, and always have been, my best friend. We've shared our gripes about each other's moms; I've saved your flank from getting in trouble more times than I care to admit._

_Honestly, when we first met __I wanted to throttle__I wanted to kick your__ you were less than friendly and I was very close to doing something that neither of us would've liked. But, as years went on, I came to consider you one of my closest friends, maybe, more than the rest of our friends. It just felt easier to talk to you, yeah you'd give me a hard time about being a buzzkill, but you took it in stride, and, I have to admit, that __ONE __time you got me to sneak out with you was fun…Don't you dare tell the others!_

_Anyway…I'm sorry for not being able to tell all this to you face to face, but, with Canterlot being on high alert when I made my exit, and after the Tartarus I went through earlier tonight, I don't feel much like sneaking through the city or getting into a fight with the Royal Guard or worse…my Mom. That's why I had asked Annie to bring this to you. And if you're wondering, yeah I will say goodbye to Del…I have no doubt that's going to be worse than writing this…_

_Nidra, I'm sure that there'll be fallout from what happened in Griffonia, and…it'll be bad. I can't come back home, not with the Griffons still continuing to fight. I have to defend our home, even if it means being labeled a rogue or criminal, but I have to do it! But…when the dust settles, and the war is over, I promise I'll come back to Canterlot. Be it a hero's welcome or as a criminal, I have one selfish request…can we still be friends? _

_I_ _know it may not sound like much, but if all those closest to me turn out to shun and condemn me, even family, I would at least like it if we were still okay. But I can't make you, and I won't. Well, Annie looks like she's about to wake up soon, I have to leave now or face a barrage of questions from her, and right now, the less either of you know the safer you'll be._

_Sincerely_

_Best Wishes_

_From_

_Your Friend,_

_Starburst Senturia Sparkle_

_P.S.: I know you and your mom don't see eye to eye a lot, but… for me, try not to push her away…like I did._

Nidra must've read that letter a hundred times or more, she figured. Yet each time felt like the first, she still couldn't believe that Star would never come back, Nidra had been waiting to surprise the mare upon her return to Canterlot, a night of partying and acting like bad girls for one whole night, and maybe other nights depending on how it went. But that plan would never happen, Starburst exiled herself from her home and was now a renegade mare, using that mysterious ring to fight against the Griffon Empire.

_I shouldn't have given her back that ring_, she thought, _if I didn't, then Starburst would still be here…No…more than that, if I hadn't cast the damn spell on her, none of this would've happened at all! It's all my fault…!_

These were the thoughts that would plague Nidra's mind, knowing that she was given the chance to stop all these events, not once, but twice. Starburst's letter made her sad, though she was considered a popular mare around Canterlot and had many "friends", Nidra only counted a select few as her real friends, and only one as her _best _friend. Nidra felt as if she had not lost just a friend, but a sister, somepony who understood her and, in a way, had similar issues.

One of those issues being of a certain pink unicorn mare, Nidra hated this side of her, and so did Starburst, it was no secret to either of them that they both harbored some resentment towards Anthea. For Starburst it was Anthea's raw talent and prowess in magic which garnered the attention of her mother, Twilight Sparkle. Nidra could see the slight envious pain that it caused Starburst to see Anthea and her mother together and happy as they were, but when it came to Starburst and her mother it was awkward between them.

In retrospect, Nidra couldn't fault Star for feeling that way, even though the pegasus mare repeatedly spoke of how she hated feeling that way. It was, in a way, better than why she resented Anthea a little. Turquoise, the hybrid, dragon-pony stallion, when Nidra saw him it was love at first sight. However, knowing that he was taken was a bit hard for her to take. Turquoise Blitz was the only pony Nidra thought she could have a relationship with, being that they were hybrids and intimidating to most of their peers, aside from those who knew them personally.

_Why can't I get over this…Annie's nice to me, she even calls me a friend…so why can't I get over T?! _

Nidra jumped out of her bed and let out a frustrated sigh, she then made her way to her balcony and opened the windows to stand outside. The night air was chilly, but a welcoming contrast. She gazed up at the sky, wispy gray clouds started to part in the breeze, showing the bright full moon overhead. Nidra often thought it a shame that her mother went through the trouble of creating a beautiful night sky, and yet, nopony would be able to see it through the clouds. Her mother's moon, gazing at it gave a sense of calm and solace. She felt at home when the sun was down and the night took over. It wasn't just because she could see better, but for how Equestria seemed to come alive even during this supposed time of rest.

Night clubs, private parties, nocturnal animals, all were awake with her during the night. And in a way, the night also revealed a pony's other side. Nidra noticed early on that ponies act differently when they feel that the darkness of the night would conceal them, she learned more as she grew into teenage years. Just as the night gave ponies the chance to indulge in the other side of themselves, so too did Nidra, allowing her mind to imagine a world where she and Turquoise were together.

Images of herself and the dragon-pony stallion appeared, looking upon her with those intimidating green eyes. How they would shift to a reptilian slit when Turquoise got serious, and, in her fantasy, he was serious about Nidra. Her eyes too could shift, from normal pupils to slit ones, matching her loves gaze. They would kiss passionately in her fantasies, the two of them finding acceptance and love in each other. The two of them, sadly, would withstand the test of time, being half alicorn and half dragon; their lifespans were considerably longer than normal ponies. Yes it would be sad when their friends all grew old and fell one by one around them. But that was fine, they would have each other, a love that was eternal, and so would their children. Forever lovers, until Equestria fell or the world came to an end.

_It feels so right to be with him, just being around Turquoise feels right…_Nidra stomped her hoof against the balcony floor. _So why does he have to be with her?! If we met first we'd be together, not Anthea! She's so…irritatingly perfect sometimes! A good daughter, a practical savant of magic, and everypony's friend! She acts like she wants to be independent and all that crap, but in the end she still clings to the side of somepony like a leech! _

Nidra glared into the night sky as if seeing her problems made manifest. "If I had the chance I would make Turquoise see that I was the mare he was meant to be with! To prove to him that I love him more than Anthea ever could, to be together forever, to be mine!"

Nidra paused at uttering that last word, "mine". It sounded so possessive, so greedy. Technically, winning him over and giving of herself to him would make her his as well, so in a sense, they owned each other.

"Mine…" Nidra spoke the word again; it had a nice ring to it. "To be mine and mine alone…" Nidra was starting to like the word played on her lips and rolled off her tongue so easily.

The alicorn threstral was about to head back into her room, but, as she turned to close the window, she spotted something twinkling in the night, a bright orange star. It was a strange thing to see, the only light around close to that was the sun, and it was currently down at the moment. The light of the orange star blinked several times like a beacon, the blinking became more rapid until it finally stopped and continuously shined. Nidra was about to blow off the strange occurrence, if it wasn't for the fact that the orange star started to get bigger.

Nidra blinked her eyes several times, thinking it was just her eyes playing tricks. Then she realized that her vision was perfect during the night, so there was no way that that was the reason. It was at this point that Nidra made a startling realization.

"It's not getting bigger…it's getting closer!"

Indeed, the orange star sped right for her room, before Nidra could make it to the door the orange star zipped into her room and filled it with orange light. Nidra shut her eyes as the blinding light shone.

[_**Nidra of Equestria, you want it all!**_]


	5. And So It Begins

All in the room were silent as they watched the swirling sphere of violet-pink light surround Anthea. Hot Head, Amber, and Lucky could only stare in suspense at what had happened to their friend, while Twilight, being right next to the sphere, felt something emanating from it. A feeling of calm, caring, and nurturing, in essence, it felt like love. Suddenly the sphere of light changed, solidifying into sapphire crystal of the same color, forming itself to that of a unicorn mare. At once the entire thing shattered apart, the fragments lifting up into the air and changing into light particles. Twilight and the trio gasped at what they saw.

Annie was in violet pink outfit that covered her neck, torso, and a little of her face. The cowl opened at the top allowing her horn and some of her mane to show, with the rest of her mane flowing out in a tightly woven braid. Her hind and forelegs had boots upon them, coming up just a bit above her knees on her forelegs and past the hocks and covering a bit of her thighs on her hind legs.

At the center of her chest was a violet-pink sapphire crystal, with four leaf patterns coming out from it. Upon her right hoof was the ring that appeared before her, shining with its powerful light. Annie slowly opened her eyes, at first, everything was blurry blotches of color as usual, but at that moment the symbol the Star Sapphires appeared in her eyes and quickly disappeared.

The blurry blotches started to come into focus, finer details that Annie had never before seen were coming into view. Her mouth began to steadily open as the image of the griffon who attacked them became crystal clear, she could see everything! The columns that held up the ceiling, the gallery seats spread out around them, the splattering of blood on the floor, and the looks of confusion she was getting from Steel Nerves and Thunder Fist.

"Anthea…?"

Annie looked behind her and, for the first time in her life, she could see the face of Twilight Sparkle, every hair in her mane, her deep lavender eyes, and she had to admit, she was prettier than she imagined she was. Annie stretched out her right hoof towards Twilight's face, gently placing it on her right cheek as if confirming what she was seeing was indeed really there.

"Princess…I see you…"

"Anthea what…what do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"I-I-I can see you, every detail, not just some blurry blotches of color, I can see _you_!" Annie proclaimed in a jubilant voice.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, Anthea could actually see her. The alicorn's eyes drifted to the ring that was wrapped around Anthea's right hoof, her mind flashing back to Starburst, remembering her story of how the ring appeared to her and why it did. Fear was starting to well up inside her, but not the kind from earlier; this was born out of worry and concern for her young protégé.

_But…it doesn't make sense! Annie isn't one to make other ponies afraid of her; she has none of the qualities that would strike terror into somepony! I don't doubt that she has a strong sense of justice, but she's more of a pacifist than anything! So why, why did another ring appear?!_

The griffon Pretender shook off his initial shock of seeing the transformation and readied his whip to attack Anthea while her back was turned.

[_**Warning: Enemy attack.**_]

Anthea turned just in time to see the griffon lash out with his whip once again, the unicorn mare brought up her forelegs in an attempt to protect herself, shutting her eyes tight and wincing in preparation for the pain of the blow. The ring, sensing Annie's intent, shined and created a crystal construct shield, making the whip bounce harmlessly off the barrier. Anthea dared to open her eyes and gasped when she saw the barrier, her eyes fell to the ring.

"Another Fear Lantern?! I'll get vengeance for our fallen Pretender brethren as well!" The griffon lunged for Anthea, roaring in anger and bloodlust.

[_**Rage and hate, a being devoid of love.**_]

She could feel it; everything the ring said was true. Anthea could always sense the feelings of others, but with the ring, she was being attuned to them. "You…you're loveless, you care not for anyone…your anger and fury is born of loyalty and bitterness towards others…"

Anthea pointed her right hoof at the griffon and fired a beam of light from the ring. The beam blasted the griffon, but, instead of obliterating him it encased him in a cocoon of violet-pink sapphire crystal. Annie turned to face the griffons that her friends were fighting, her eyes shining with the light of love.

[_**Multiple loveless beings, subjects are marked.**_]

The pink unicorn mare raised her right hoof as the ring shined even brighter, "Love conquers all!"

The ring fired multiple beams of violet-pink light, at first her friends, the King, and the Prince thought the beams were going to hit them, but they bent around them, aiming solely for the griffon Pretenders. When the beams struck their target, they too became encased in sapphire crystal. The Pretenders scrambled about, trying to dodge the beams, some fumbled into each other, ending up with them getting hit. In all, fifteen Pretenders were captured in sapphire, with the remainder fleeing in terror from seeing their comrades trapped in crystal.

Anthea ceased her attack as the light of ring dimmed. The minotaur King and Prince, Twilight, and Annie's friends just stared at her in disbelief, she had just single hoofedly drove off the griffons and captured a good amount of them to boot. Annie was blushing from attention she was getting, that, and she felt ready to collapse, which she did. Twilight was quick to catch Annie in her telekinetic aura, keeping the young unicorn close to her. With a stern and serious expression, Twilight turned to her Guards.

"We're leaving, NOW!" Twilight then turned to King Fist. "I'm sorry your Highness, but given what just occurred, I am taking my apprentice and leaving for my homeland immediately!"

King Fist snorted and nodded his head in agreement. "Steel, round up any soldiers you can get, we're escorting High Princess Twilight and her entourage to their ship!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Annie felt groggy and tired, yet strangely powerful. Lazily her eyes started to open, the first sight greeting her was a dome made of violet-pink sapphire crystal, confused, Annie turned her head to her right and saw a strange sight. Amber, Hot Head, Lucky, and High Princess Twilight were standing at the other end of the room, a mixture of concern and determination plastered on her three friends' faces, and worry plain on Twilight's face. It was then that something else registered with Annie, she could see them, actually _see _them.

She bolted upright from the bed, taking in more details as her senses were becoming aware of her surroundings. Her bed was inside a crystal dome, five feet in diameter, Annie quickly looked around before remembering a bit of what happened. The unicorn mare looked to her right hoof and finally saw it, the violet ring. The mysterious object that appeared to her at a critical time. It was glowing, resonating with the sapphire dome that surrounded her. At first she thought to panic, but she sensed no hostility from the dome or the ring. Taking a calming breath, Annie addressed her friends.

"Um…could somepony explain to me why I'm in a dome made of crystal?" asked Annie.

The three friends looked to each other and then to Twilight before one of them, Amber, decided to speak up. "Annie…we uh, we…"

[_**Subjects attempted to remove me from my bearer. I deployed self-defensive measures until such time as you awakened Anthea.**_]

Everypony gasped at hearing the ring on Annie's right hoof speak, even Annie herself. Thinking it rude not to respond, Annie spoke back to the ring. "Um…so you put up this…barrier I guess, around me to protect me?"

[_**I sensed that you loved these subjects, and that they possessed love for you as well, which is why I only deployed the barrier and not more lethal measures until you awakened and could determine the status of these subjects.**_]

"'Status'?"

[_**Are they friend or foe?**_]

"Oh – OH! Yes, yes they are my friends not foe, definitely _NOT foes_!" Annie spoke clearly and strongly, making sure the ring did not mishear her.

[_**Subjects: Twilight Sparkle, Hot Head, Amber Lily, and Lucky Star. Designation: Friendly. Love: Familial/Platonic. Cancelling defensive measures, and my apologies.**_]

Almost instantly the barrier started to shatter apart, the crystal sounding like tiny pieces of glass breaking as it turned into light particles. Once the barrier was gone, and they were sure that the ring wouldn't try anything else, Amber broke away and hugged Anthea fiercely, nearly knocking the wind out of the mare. She held on tightly, afraid that she would leave them. It wasn't long before Hot Head and Lucky joined in, making it a group hug.

Annie could feel their love for her; literally, through the power of the ring she could feel it. The love that could only be born from the bonds forged in childhood, four orphans who regarded each other as both family and friend, and loved just as much and even more, the kind of love that would make them gladly do whatever it took to protect each other from harm. It was almost overwhelming for Annie, she knew that they cared about her, but she never knew just how much till now. Out of all of them, Twilight stood far from the hug, giving them a small smile.

"I'm fine you guys, really. Better than fine, I can actually see you!" Annie blurted.

The three friends separated themselves from Anthea and looked upon skeptically, but with a little sense of hope.

"Really…?" asked Lucky.

"Yep!"

"Alright, let's make sure," said Hot Head.

The pegasus stallion walked over to a cabinet, knowing that Annie could only see blurry blotches of color, she couldn't make out details in another pony so he was going to make sure that her sight truly was healed or if it was just a cruel trick that the ring was playing on her. Being in the medical ward of the _Avalon_, Hot Head was able to get out three tongue depressors, he stayed where he was, since he knew that Annie couldn't make out details from a certain distance, even with her blurred vision. He managed to hold all three in the crook of his left hoof and held them out.

"How many of these things am I holding?"

Annie blinked. "Three."

"Hmm, lucky guess." Hot Head brought his wings over his hoof to hide the depressors; he then removed his wing and revealed the same number of sticks. "So how many do I have _now_?"

"Three again, and the middle one looks like it has a crack in the center of it," said Annie.

Hot Head inspected the depressor and it was true, it did have a small crack in it. Amber and Lucky just stared at Anthea, mouths agape.

"You…You can really see!" Lucky shouted.

Hot Head drop the sticks and immediately went to join his friends in their joint excitement. Meanwhile, Twilight, while still happy that Anthea was okay and that she could see clearly for the first time in her life, was weary of the whole situation. Another ring had just appeared in Equestria, and it sought out Anthea. The ring was different from Starburst's, both in color and ability it seemed. The power it radiated didn't feel intimidating like what she felt at Maretonia, the power of Fear. If the ring was to be believed, it worked on love.

_A ring that works off of a specific emotion? How can such a thing be possible, this ring doesn't even feel like the kind of love magic that Cadance uses! I can feel some similarities but the power doesn't appear to be magic based! Why now, why has another one of these things appeared in our world, and to somepony like Anthea?!_

"Princess?"

Twilight snapped out of her revere and looked upon her apprentice, putting on a smile. "Y-Yes Anthea?"

"What exactly happened, where are we?" asked Annie.

Twilight sighed heavily. "Well, what do you remember?"

Annie brought a hoof to her chin. "Let's see…I remember getting the ring, the griffon, shooting him with a beam that wrapped him in crystal cocoon, and then doing the same to other griffons all at once. Then I think I passed out after that…"

"Alright…" Twilight filled in the blanks of Annie's memories. After Anthea had passed out, Twilight had ordered an evac from Minotaurus, the King and Prince, along with some of their guards escorted them swiftly and cautiously back to the _Avalon. _Once aboard, Twilight cast a spell that would jam all Pretender cloaking magic, and once assured that there were none on the ship, the _Avalon _took off with great haste. "Right now we're on course for Canterlot, and should arrive there by nightfall since we're flying at nearly top speed." Twilight then turned around and made her way to the door.

"Princess where are you going?" asked Annie.

"To my quarters, I have to think about how I'm going to explain this debacle to everypony back in Canterlot…excuse me."

The alicorn mare magicked the door open and closed it quietly behind her as she exited, leaving the four ponies within to wonder the cause of Twilight's sudden change in demeanor.

* * *

_**Canterlot Same Time…**_

Nidra's room was completely glowing in orange light from the ring that just flew into it. She stood before the item, mystified and at the same time fearful of what the object was. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a rampant need to make the object hers and hers alone. Nidra shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts.

"What are you…?"

[_**I am what you want. I am power, the power that will help you to obtain anything and everything you ever wanted in your life, and more.**_]

"A ring…power…? Wait you're…you're like Starburst's ring aren't you, a Fear Lantern ring?! But, why is your color different from hers?"

[_**I am not a ring of fear. The light of Avarice is what powers me, and it is avarice that I have detected in **__**you**__**.**_]

Nidra thought over that word, "avarice". _If I remember correctly, avarice is another word for…greed. _

**[**_**You desire something…or perhaps someone? Take hold of me and you will be able to have it all.**_]

Nidra didn't know what to do, this ring was saying it wasn't a Fear Lantern ring, and yet it boasted that it could give her power enough to get everything she ever wanted. But what more could she want? She was a Princess, a future ruler of Equestria (although she wasn't quite looking forward to the burden of becoming a High Princess), there was hardly anything she couldn't get if she so wished. But there was _one _thing, one stallion she wanted more than anything, one she desired to be hers and love only her.

_Could this ring really give me that kind of power…? But if I did I'd be stealing him away from Annie._

**So what?! Anthea doesn't deserve him! His life is wasted on her, taking care of a hypocritical blind mare who speaks of independence and yet becomes a whimpering mess whenever she's alone! All Anthea will do is drag T down and keep him from being truly happy! **

_But T is happy with Annie, I mean, yeah, it does annoy me…_

**And why can't he be happy with you?! You're a hot, immortal goddess of Slumber who can make all his wildest dreams come true! He'll be royalty; we can rule together, eternal lovers, the dragon and the princess! **

_It does have nice ring to it… _

[_**What is your decision Nidra of Equestria, do you want it all?**_]

"I…I…" Within Nidra's slit eyes the symbol of the ring started to appear, slowly fading into existence as a maniacal smile formed on her lips. "I…want…I want –!"

"Nidra, what's going on in there?"

The alicorn threstral was snapped out of her trance and stared wide eyed at her bedroom door. "Crap it's my Mom!" She cursed in a hushed whisper.

Nidra knew there was no way her mother would condone her having a ring like this, not after what happened with Starburst, she'd soon take it away before she could find out more about it. She looked to the ring and then to the door, the ring, the door, the ring, the door, the ring, the door!

"Nidra I'm coming in."

Finally, with a frustrated grunt, Nidra cast a spell upon the ring, encasing the alien object in a crystal made of her mana energy. The ring's light all but faded away as soon as it was captured within. Nidra quickly kicked the ring under her bed and plopped herself onto it as quickly as she could. At the last second the door opened and Nidra put on her most annoyed expression that she could muster.

"Jeez Mom, thanks for knocking and barging into my room, not like you could've walked in on something private!"

Luna, now standing in the doorway and without her regalia at the moment, gave her teenage daughter an indignant look. "Nidra if you were doing something 'private' as you say, I assure you it isn't something to be embarrassed about, I was once a teenage mare too."

Nidra cringed, wishing she had come up with something better than that. "What do you mean 'was'? You still act like one from time to time."

Luna thought about Nidra's statement, she then shrugged. "Touche. But, really now, are you alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I saw a strange orange light coming from your room, I got worried because it felt…off." Luna's visage became one of worry. "I got a little scared when you didn't answer right away so I…forgive me, I should have knocked."

Nidra was taken aback a little by her mother's apology, it wasn't unusual for them to butt heads now and again, she still loved her and she knew her mother did love her as well, it was just that there were times when she really got on her nerves. Nidra was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that her mother had crawled onto the bed and laid down beside her.

"I guess recent events have made me…worrisome as of late." Luna confessed.

Nidra raised an eyebrow at that, "Worrisome about what? Do you think I'll go rogue like Starburst or something?"

Luna winced; apparently Nidra hit the nail on the head. "It's just; I know you took what has happened to Starburst hard. I know how close you two were –"

"_Are_." Nidra corrected.

"Sorry. I know how much it hurts because Twilight Sparkle is a dear friend to me, before she ever became a Princess. When I see you and Starburst together, I am reminded of those times long ago. So I know how you feel in a way…"

Nidra leered at her mother angrily from behind her bangs. _You think you know how I feel?! My best friend is a criminal and barely anypony is taking her side! And you have the nerve to actually tell me that you know how I feel?! You –!_

"…_for me, try not push her away…like I did."_

The fury in Nidra quelled upon remembering her friend's words. Maybe she could make some effort. Letting out a sigh, Nidra maneuvered her head under her mother's chin, nuzzling her in a comforting fashion. Luna was a little surprised by the action, but nonetheless nuzzled the top of her daughter's head in response.

"Don't worry about me Mom, I'm fine, really." Her eyes drifted downwards, peering past the mattress and sheets to what lay hidden underneath. "…Maybe better than you think."


	6. Welcome Home

"NOX GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Gilda shouted into the darkness of her room. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE NOX, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

The Empress of the Griffon Empire waited, watching the shadows that were created by the moonlight and candlelight respectively. Soon some of the inky blackness of the shadows began to wisp across the floor and walls, collecting themselves a few feet from where Gilda was standing. The shadows rose up and created a swirling vortex of darkness. The griffoness felt a chill run down her spine, Nox's shadow magic never failing to make her feel just a bit creeped out.

A single talon emerged from the doorway, followed by another and next Nox's head. The black griffon continued to walk out of the vortex till he was standing in the room. With a flap of his wing the portal he entered through disappeared, the darkness meshing into the shadows of the room. Nox looked upon his elder sister with the same calm and collected expression he always wore.

"Now Sis, you really should watch what you say. If the guards heard you they'd think you crazy or worse, they'd find out I was still alive."

Gilda took a few calming breaths before speaking to her little brother. "Sorry, but we really do have a big problem! I was just told that the Pretenders attempted an assassination mission on High Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Nox quirked his head in confusion to his sister's odd words. "Is not killing one of the High Rulers of Equestria a good thing? My Pretenders are good at such things, but from the distress and anger in your voice I assume it did not go well?"

"Oh ho no, it was a total freakin' disaster! They attacked Twilight Sparkle in Minotaurus –_Minotaurus_! You know, a neutral party in our war, not offering aid to us or Equestria! They attacked her while they were having delegations with the King of Minotaurus, and even attempted to kill _him _as well!"

Nox stroked his lower beak with his left talon, mulling over the information. "Hmm, interesting, the King must've fought them, the Pretenders don't tend to attack any other targets needlessly. If they have a chance to take out the main objective then they take it, otherwise they kill whatever's keeping them from it, still, something to learn from."

"'Something to learn from' is that all you can say?! Nox, you told me that this war was solely to bring Equestria down and have the Griffon Empire rule over it! We're already putting a lot of resources into fighting just them; we run the risk of spreading out our forces too thin if we have to fight on two different fronts!"

Nox put his claw on Gilda's shoulder in a comforting fashion. "Easy big sister, calm down. The minotaurs are a strong force, of that there is no doubt. But they lack air superiority, and we have the ferocity to meet them in battle on equal ground, if worse comes to worse we may need to adjust the plans a little, a swift aerial attack will quash their opposition should it become a problem."

Gilda gently placed her claw over her brother's. "I didn't even know they were doing this. The Pretenders are the elite; they follow the orders of the ruling head of the Empire. Even after six months none have any faith in me…"

Nox knew of this, ever since Gilda took the throne, questions about her ability to lead the Empire, militarily or otherwise, were being raised. So far any naysayers were quickly dealt with. Carmen the Blood Wing and Silva the Beast Wing had doubts about Gilda taking charge, but, being the loyal Wing Commanders they were, Nox knew they'd follow her orders unless Gilda made a reckless or foolish call, in which Nox himself would have to intervene in some way.

"Do not fret dear sister; I am still at your side. This attempt was most likely the work of a rogue faction within the Pretenders; we can spin it off as such and deny any knowledge, because, well, neither of us actually knew this was happening."

Gilda let out a heavy sigh, "I guess you're right, but…there's something else that one of them reported. They said they saw another Fear Lantern…"

Nox tensed his body. "Another what?"

"Well they think it's a Fear Lantern – OW!"

Gilda suddenly felt a painful pressure being applied to her left shoulder, Nox's strange black ring let out a black aura as the triangle symbol glowed with eerie light. The gryphoness looked to her brother and saw within his eyes the same symbol as the air around him became cold and foreboding.

"Another Fear Lantern, are you sure?"

"Nox could you ease up a li –"

"Are! You! Sure?! YES OR NO GILDA!?"

Gilda felt a stronger pain pulse from her shoulder; it was almost too much to bear. "Ahh, Nox stop it! No, I'm not sure! They said that she was glowing with some kind of violet light, not yellow like the Fear Lantern!" Nox immediately released Gilda; she held her shoulder as the pain began to fade, giving her brother an incredulous look. "What the buck is wrong with you Nox, what was that for!?"

Nox shook his head as the ring's light began to dim. "Sorry Gilda…the fight I had with the first Fear Lantern rattled me a bit, the prospect of facing not one but _two _made me lose my composure for a moment, forgive me."

Gilda's anger quickly subsided, she couldn't really blame him. After seeing their father killed and narrowly escaping getting killed himself, such a traumatic experience was bound to leave a scar on him, mentally anyway. Gilda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him. For this moment she threw away the title of Empress or speed demon, in this moment Gilda was a big sister, comforting her little brother.

"It's okay Nox…It's okay."

Nox rested his head on her shoulder, gently nuzzling his sister's neck in appreciation for the display of affection. But unfortunately for Gilda, Nox was past such things, his new "lease on life" afforded him many advantages, one of which was not letting petty little displays like this get to him, it may've moved him before his transformation, but not anymore. Still, he had to pretend like he still had a heart.

_Well my Master, it would seem we need to have a talk about a new player in this game._

* * *

_**The Avalon, 24 Hours Till Canterlot arrival…**_

Anthea was well enough to return to her shared room with Amber. The two mares had turned in as the day had begot night. As much as the others wanted her too, they decided to let Annie keep the ring on until they could determine that taking it off so soon would not physically or mentally harm her.

She laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. For the first time in her life her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, allowing her to see what was within without the help of a candle. She even forewent having Amber sleep in the same cot with her, feeling emboldened by her ability to see. And as she thought, it wasn't as scary as before since she could see Amber in the other bed. The other mare's body was turned to face Anthea, watching her diligently until exhaustion overcame the earth pony and she fell asleep.

Despite this, there was still something bothering her, something that had to do in the way her mentor left the room in the medical ward. She couldn't help but hear the subtlest hint of hurt, maybe shame? She wasn't sure. Anthea raised her right foreleg up so that her ring was at eye level with her. Even in the dark room the ring still had a faint aura emanating from it, so it acted as a nightlight in a way. She stared at the ring, thinking that the mysterious object would somehow answer the questions she had about Twilight. And why not, it could talk apparently.

Yet no answers were forthcoming from the ring, with a frustrated sigh, and the need to be a slight bit adventurous now that she could see, pushed the blankets off her body and quietly made her way to the door. She used her magic to ever so gently open the door, taking great pains as to ensure that it would not squeak and wake her friend. After exiting her room, Anthea made her way down the corridor.

It was strange, she had walked these halls a few times for the past two days, and yet it was like she was walking through them for the first time all over again. Most of the crew members who weren't on the night shift were either busy at their stations or passing the time until the next rotation. She couldn't rely on a crew member helping her to Twilight's room, that and some of them seemed a bit skittish around her now that she wore that ring. Unfortunately, she had not yet fully memorized her mentor's room location by feel alone. And the location of such was only known to a few crew members and not marked on any directional plaques.

"I wish I paid more attention to the directions…" Annie looked down one of the corridors and then another, choosing at the proverbial and literal, fork in the road. "Oh, which way is the Princess' room?"

[_**Anthea, if you so wish it I can find the one you seek.**_]

Anthea raised her right hoof up and looked at her ring in confusion. "You can find her? How?"

[_**You love and care for this "Twilight Sparkle", a love that is born out of respect and admiration. Platonic and Familial at the same time. So long as you continue to feel this way towards her, there is no being in the universe that love cannot find.**_]

The unicorn mare was now slightly intrigued by the ring's proposition, and since she had no other way currently to locate her mentor's room, she decided to take a chance.

"Alright…um, locate Twilight Sparkle, I guess?"

[_**Releasing Sapphire Tether, locating love.**_]

The ring released a violet-pink rope made of light, it snaked its way down a hall and continued onward, it was only a short few seconds before the rope stopped moving and went taut.

[_**Love found, would you like me to take you to her?**_]

Annie just stared at the rope in amazement, almost not believing the things this ring could do. "Uh…no thanks, I'll just follow the…tether."

And so she did, with each step taken the rope disappeared a little more as she got closer to her destination. After turning a few corners here and there, Anthea was brought before the door to the Princess' room. The rope completely vanished, the particles receding into the ring. She stared at the doors for a bit, not knowing if she should intrude on her teacher or if the Princess even wanted to see anypony right now.

But it wasn't in Annie's nature. She cared about those close to her heart, she didn't like it when they were sad, hurt, or angry, she wanted to help them and if for nothing else than to be there and listen to their problems. _I mean, let's face it, I've been blind for most of my life, listening is kinda my specialty. _

Steeling herself, Annie knocked at the door three times.

"Who is it?!" Twilight had said those words quick and with a slight sense of panic.

"It's Anthea, Princess."

The unicorn mare heard a scrambling of hooves; she then noticed the door being wrapped in her mentor's magical aura before it quickly swung open and revealed Twilight. Much to the Princess' surprise, Anthea was there, alone, with nopony around to help her maneuver through the ship and back to her room.

"Anthea, where is Amber, shouldn't she be guiding you?"

"Well…after what happened she was really tired, and I didn't want to wake her," said Anthea.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't be wandering the halls of the ship alone! I knew I should've set up a spell or at the very least had designated one of the crew to be your escort around the ship at night!"

Annie quickly waved her hoof in a dismissive motion. "No it's alright Princess, the ring helped me find you so I didn't get lost. Okay, I was a little lost at first, but that was before the ring offered to help."

Twilight raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that. "The ring showed you where I was?"

"Well it said it used my love for you to help lead me to you…" Anthea blushed as those words exited her mouth. "Not that I love you in any other way! I mean, I do, but it's more like how I love my Mom! Not romantic stuff – I mean – that would be wrong, not that I'm saying that mares liking other mares is bad – wait no that's not what I meant! I – I….I'm going to shut up now before I say anything else that makes this more awkward…"

Twilight giggled a little from Anthea's attempt at trying to explain what she meant. So she spared the mare the awkwardness and decided to get to the other question. "Well, was there something that you needed Anthea, is the ring giving you problems?" The alicorn could've sworn she saw the object throw off some sparks as if offended by her accusation.

"No actually…I came to see if you were alright. You didn't seem to be back at the medical ward, so I just wanted to check on you," said Annie.

Twilight smiled a little at the young mare's concern for her. "I'm fine Anthea, you don't need to worry about me."

"Oh…" she muttered in a disappointed tone, ears drooping slightly.

"But," Twilight added, "If you wanted to talk, as friends, then I wouldn't mind."

Annie's ears perked up as a smile arched across her face. Twilight moved aside and ushered her student into her quarters. It was probably the largest room on the ship, not counting the bridge and cargo bay, with the Captain's quarters coming in at a close second. There was a shelf of books in the corner of the room, next to a wooden desk that seemed fastened to the floor to prevent it from sliding about. The floor was carpet, plush and soft to the touch, almost velvety. A door separated the sleeping area from the rest of the room, which held its own private bathroom for Royalty use only. She was directed to sit on one of two cushions that rested on either side of a small coffee table. Annie waited for Twilight to sit in her spot and soon she followed suit.

There a period of silence, Annie had an idea of what she wanted to ask, but was not sure how to broach the subject given the recent events. Twilight could see the hesitation in Annie's eyes and thought it best to address the elephant in the room.

"PTSD…"

"W-What?"

"PTSD…Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…it happens to ponies – anyone really – who has gone through a very traumatic experience in their life. You see it often in those who have come back from those in the military as well as other areas. For some, a sound, an image, or even a familiar smell from that time can trigger an episode, causing the subject to flash back to that traumatic event, making all the feelings from that time as strong or even stronger than the first time it happened…" Twilight let that hang in the air for a bit to see if Annie would say anything.

For Anthea's part, she had heard of PTSD, but had never actually met anyone who had it, or if she did they didn't show it or weren't affected by it anymore. The only thing that Annie could think of that would cause her mentor to develop this would be…

"Maretonia…" Annie meant for it to come out as a whisper, but it was just loud enough for Twilight to hear it, making her wince visibly as if physically struck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –!"

Twilight held up her hoof, "No…it's okay. It's my fault in the end. After we came back, Celestia had me go see a team of doctors, even though I healed my injuries she still wanted to make sure that there wasn't something I may have missed. After that, she had me see a…a therapist who specializes in those sort of cases…I felt fine, I didn't see a need in seeing one. If we weren't betrayed by Pinpoint then I don't doubt I would've found a way to beat Steel…" Twilight shuddered, "…Wing."

Hearing this made Anthea think back to when they were arriving in Minotaurus, how Twilight was holding her tight, the sensing of tension, and, of course, Twilight's distressed reaction in the meeting room.

"When the fighting started all I could think about was protecting you, Anthea. Don't get me wrong, during the fight I worried for Hot Head, Amber, and Lucky, the armor hasn't been fully tested yet, and what they're using are prototypes. I didn't know if the armor would fail them or not, and then there was the King and Prince fighting behind us, keeping the other griffons at bay. They were all skilled fighters so while I was worried for them, most of my concern was for you. I never wanted you to be put into a situation like that Anthea, believe me, had I even the slightest bit of knowledge that I was being targeted then I would've had you stay in Ponyville where it was safe…

But in the end all of that happened, and you heard and saw things that many ponies shouldn't. When I saw that griffon coming for us, I knew I had to protect you, I wasn't going to let the daughter of one of my dearest and best friends die or be hurt! But…when I saw that whip…when I heard the cracking sound it made…all the fears and anxiety that were hidden away inside me overflowed in that moment. I remembered how helpless I felt…" Twilight started to hug herself as her body trembled. "The sting of the whip…the searing, burning pain of the lashes on my back, wings, and cutie marks… and the cold stare of that griffon…the cruel, sadistic, and bloodthirsty look in that griffon's eyes as he counted each and every strike…"

Anthea watched as her mentor held herself tight, tears starting to flow down her face as she recounted her traumatic experience.

"I was…I was calling out for my mother in my head over and over again…I-I-It's my fault, I'm sorry Annie…! I'm so sorry!"

Anthea could take no more; she got up from her seat and slowly walked over to Twilight. She then wrapped her forelegs around her, bringing her into a comforting hug. Annie's horn started to release calming wave of magic, her special talent taking effect. Twilight couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried into Anthea's chest, forgetting her status as her teacher and Princess, she was a pony, a mare seeking comfort in the embrace of a friend. It was the same for Annie, in her forelegs she held not her mentor, a Princess, nor the mother of her friend, but a pony who needed help and needed the kindness of a friend.

At that moment Annie's ring reacted, synchronizing with the magic of her horn. A wave of violet-pink light and lime-green magic pulsated through the room.

[_**Fear and despair are the enemies of love. For hearts long lost and full of fright, Love will bring comfort through its shining light. That is the power of Love's Caress.**_]

Annie was glad that her ring was actually helping her to calm Twilight. The alicorn mare could feel the dual energy of Annie's magic and the strange power of the ring, it wrapped around her, like a protective blanket, making the fear and pain melt away and become nonexistent. She felt like a foal being held her mother's forelegs, despite the fact that the one holding her was a mare twenty years her junior, but at this moment she really didn't care. This feeling of comfort, love, care, and protectiveness was something that she sorely needed to sooth the pain within.

* * *

_**Minotaurus… **_

Steel was ticked, no, he was more than ticked. He was pissed off! The Captain of the 101st Iron Horns had spent most of the day and night finding out how forty plus griffon Pretenders were able to get into Minotaurus, and stage a sneak attack on the delegations right under their snouts. A lot of yelling, ass chewing, and torn new ones were done that day, but in the end the Pretenders method was undetermined, which greatly unsettled the young minotaur.

Steel made his way to his father's study, stomping through the halls and making any other minotaur hug the wall as he approached. Steel didn't even wait for the two sentries to salute as he threw open the doors and slammed them behind him. Steel found his father looking out a window to the city below, arms behind his back as he continued to stare at his kingdom under the moonlit night. Steel continued to walk to his father's desk; he stopped when he reached the front of it and noticed a piece of paper with the seal of the Griffon Empire.

"What's this?" asked Steel.

"An official letter stating that the griffons who attempted the assassination were a rogue faction and were acting on their own. They formally apologize for dragging us into their affairs and wish that we respect the neutrality clause in the Treaty of Nations. They also go on to say that we can do whatever we wish with their rogue agents, execute them or let them go, it's our choice." Thunder Fist turned his head to look at his son. "By the way, where are we on that?"

Steel snorted in indignation. "We can't get those griffons out of the crystal; whatever it's made of is impenetrable with conventional weapons. We even used blasting powder and we didn't even make a dent. Whether they are alive in there is another matter altogether." Steel took the piece of paper in his hand and looked it over with an angry expression. "You're not seriously buying this crap are you Father?!"

"Well I did attack first," said Thunder Fist.

"What else were we supposed to do?! Just let them kill the Princess, her guards, and her apprentice while under our protection and in our own home?! That goes against our laws of hospitality towards foreign dignitaries!"

Thunder Fist turned around; he then sat in his chair and glowered at his son. "I am well aware of our laws, son. And the griffons know it. Because of that, we have no evidence to the contrary that they were targeting us as well as the High Princess. While we're on the subject, how _did _they manage to get into our territory unseen?"

Steel pulled up his own chair and sat down; he then rubbed the bridge of his snout, trying to stave off a potential headache. "No one knows. The Princess may've been right about that shortcut to our nation. It's possible that they came that way and laid low until it was time for them to strike. Still, the fact that they knew that High Princess Twilight was arriving is a mystery in and of itself. The only ones who knew of her arrival were you and me. Now either they have been lurking about for days on end waiting for her to come here or…"

"Or we have a leak that needs plugging up," said the King, cracking his knuckles in anger.

Neither one of them liked the fact that the griffons, even if it was a rogue faction, were able to so easily slip through the backdoor of their nation. That area was hardly ever patrolled because there was never a need to in the first place.

"So, do you think we should join the Equestrians in this war?" asked Steel.

Thunder Fist had been thinking long and hard about this. Doing so would mean that they would have to get involved, and if they did, it would mean painting a target on their backs. The minotaurs were a strong and mighty race, they believed in glory through battle, and honor among enemies and friends. These griffons were warriors, savage and strong, and a little prideful. In a head to head battle it would be anyone's guess who'd come out the victor. Unfortunately, the alicorn princess did make a point. The griffons had the aerial advantage, airships and the ability to fly, whereas minotaurs strictly had a ground force, and maybe five or seven airships at best.

"Get a messenger flame ready, I've made my decision."

* * *

_**The Avalon…**_

Amber woke up as the morning light entered through the porthole; she rose up and stretched out her limbs, hearing an audible popping sound here and there.

"Hey Annie, why don't we head to the galley and get some breakfast, I'm starving –" Amber turned to the cot across from her and gasped when she noticed that Annie wasn't there. "ANNIE!"

Amber Lily jumped out of bed and ran out through the door; she immediately headed to High Princess Twilight's room, wondering if she was taken away by the ring or worse. Amber didn't want to imagine the worst. The earth pony mare raced down the halls, turning sharply at each corner till she found the High Princess room. She didn't bother to knock on the door, there was no time, and not when Annie's safety was at stake. She quickly opened the door and entered the room.

"PRINCESS WE HAVE A PROBLEM ANNIE IS – is…is…"

The fervor in her died upon entering the room, gazing upon the sight before her. Anthea was in the room, so that helped in easing her worry, but she was on the floor, and entangled within the grasp of Twilight, both hugging each other, hind legs intertwined, and wings covering the younger mare in her grasp. Annie's head was nestled underneath Twilight's neck, while the elder mare rested her head atop her apprentice's.

At first, Amber's eye twitched almost uncontrollably at seeing her best friend and surrogate sister laying on the floor with a Princess, her teacher, and married, with two kids, one of which is her friend. Amber's head began to spin with all the things that could happen if somepony found out about this, the Princess' reputation would be ruined, Annie's mother would most likely try and kill Twilight, Starburst might come back just to kill Annie for what she did. And let's not forget, the divorce from High Prince Flash Sentry, Prince Night Light's confusion over this situation, Turquoise being heartbroken!

Amber quickly shut the door behind her, locking it to make sure that nopony would enter and see this. The quick slamming of the door stirred the two sleeping mares. Twilight was the first to wake, craning her neck up to see what the cause of the noise was.

"Hmmm…Amber Lily…What are you doing here?" asked Twilight.

"Princess, don't take this the wrong way, but how could you do…_that_, with Annie?!"

Still drowsy, Twilight tried to understand what she was saying. "Do what exactly Amber Lily?"

The sun yellow mare said not a word, but instead pointed at the body next to Twilight. The alicorn mare turned her head and now noticed that she was embracing somepony and that they were embracing her as well. Twilight's pupils shrunk to pinpricks and her mouth hung open.

"Oh…my…Celestia…!"

Annie finally stirred awake, opening her eyes and looking up happily at Twilight. "Oh…good morning Princess."

"Anthea…w-w-what happened?!"

"What do you mean?" Anthea was becoming more aware of her position, seeing how they were entangled in each other's legs. "Oh my, well, this is awkward."

* * *

"We didn't do anything Amber, so would you please wipe that pervy grin off your face!" said Annie.

After explaining what had occurred the other night, Annie was able to put Twilight's fears to rest, and – when Amber was out of the room – thanked her protégé for being there for her. Amber Lily, on the other hand, wouldn't let what she had seen escape her mind, nor would she let Anthea forget.

"Oh my sweet, innocent little Annie, trying excel in her studies by starting an illicit relationship with her _married _teacher." Amber raised a hoof to her forehead, looking aghast in a melodramatic fashion. "Oh what will Turquoise think?! The scandal, the drama, the kinkiness of it all!" Amber then got in front of Annie and placed her hooves on Annie's shoulders. "Don't worry Annie, I'll keep your secret and stay your true friend through this forbidden relationship!"

It never dawned on Annie how dramatic Amber's facial expressions could get, now that she could see, she found them funny, but at this moment, a little on the annoying side. "Thank you Amber, I'll be counting on your confidence in this perilous matter."

"Cool! Now let's go and get some grub, I'm freaking starving!"

Amber continued to walk down the hallway, her cocky smirk prominent on her face the whole time. Anthea shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. The two of them joined Hot Head and Lucky Star in the galley, the four of them shared a table and spent most of the time reminiscing about old times and what they had been doing since they last saw Annie. The unicorn mare noticed that the other crew members were giving her weary glances upon seeing the ring on her right hoof. Some of them actually moved away from their table.

Hot Head quickly jumped to Annie's defense, calling out the other _Avalon _crew on how they were avoiding her now that she had a ring. It was true though, Annie couldn't deny the cautiousness of the ponies on the ship. Before, they approached her with a carefree attitude and kindness, but now, they seemed afraid of her, as if they expected her to attack them at any moment or destroy the ship from the inside out. Of course Annie bade Hot Head to stop and that it wasn't a big deal.

Later after breakfast, Annie decided to walk about the ship alone for the first time. Being able to see opened her up to new sensations, as well as some embarrassing limitations. Like the fact that she couldn't read the signs on the plaques, having learned braille for the majority of her life. Now that she could see, she was definitely going to need to learn how to read words.

Luckily, she ran into Lucky Star and he was kind enough to take her to an observatory on the ship. After biding him farewell, Annie carefully made her way to the railing, looking down through the glass to the landscape below. It was quite the wonderful sight, even if she was becoming a little nervous at being high up. The clouds, the various greens of the trees and grass, the blue hues of the lakes they flew over, and the majestic purple mountains in the distance. It was all so vivid and beautiful, seeing it all for the first time in her life.

Annie sighed happily as she continued to look down at the scenery. "It's so great to actually be able to see. My friends look exactly how I imagined them. Lucky's habit of raising his brow whenever he tries to act all suave, especially when he was talking about my outfit when I changed, and then there was that expression he made when Amber gave him a swift elbow in the gut."

[_**Your friends are quite…peculiar.**_]

Annie sighed, "Tell me about it, but I love them. And I wouldn't trade them for the world."

[_**I sense this in you Anthea, and it is a wonderful feeling. You seem to have a heart filled with love, and open enough to accept it and give it to others.**_]

Annie rubbed the back of her head with her left leg as she heard the ring compliment her. "I-I don't know about that…I'm just not the kind of mare to stay mad at anypony, it's too much of a waste of energy to hold grudges and being angry, when it's easier to forgive and make peace."

[_**You shall make a great Star Sapphire, Anthea of Equestria.**_]

"Thanks…but, you really didn't go into any specifics about what being a 'Star Sapphire' means." _Am I really having a conversation with a piece of jewelry? Yes, yes I am. But how else am I going to find out about it? _

[_**If you wish I can show you, as well as tell you.**_]

"Well…" Annie took a look around the room, making sure that there was nopony around. "Sure I guess. Tell me about the Star Sapphires."

[_**Accessing database, selecting Star Sapphire information.**_]

The ring shined with its violet-pink light, bathing the entire room in its radiant glow. Annie watched as crystal constructs of multiple female beings appeared before her. Each one varied in height and appearance, not one of them was equine, although maybe one or two of them may've shared similar traits, not a one looked like they were from Equestria. Anthea remembered her friends, Prism and some of the other colts, talking about comics that featured stories about beings from other planets.

Of course she never saw what those comics made them look like so she didn't have anything to compare them to, but the one unifying thing amongst them was that they all had the same uniform, with varying styles, and they each sported the same ring Anthea did. At the head of this group was a female dressed in violet and black with the symbol of the ring on her chest.

[_**The Star Sapphires, an organization comprised of only females. The duty of a Star Sapphire is to keep love alive and to protect it from those would destroy it, and harm the loved ones of others.**_]

The constructs shifted about and showed a planet, it shifted a few more times and zoomed closer to the surface. The crystals changed to show a vast city with numerous structures sticking out. Standing on a giant hill was a giant lantern, the center of which was glowing bright as even more unknown beings stood sentry before the lantern.

[_**They were established long ago before many sentient life forms ever existed by a race of ancient beings known as the Zammarons. The home base of all Star Sapphires is located on the planet Zammaron; it is here that the Central Power Battery is stationed, the power source of all Star Sapphires. From this planet the Zammarons insure that all love will continue to be spread throughout the universe.**_]

Annie could only stare in awe at the images and the information she was being given. She had no idea that the universe was so large and vast, and filled with so many beings. An entire organization made of multiple races, and all of them were chosen to protect love and spread it throughout the universe. Anthea started to feel a sense of comradery from seeing these faraway beings. That's when something popped into her mind.

"Um, ring, have you ever heard of a 'Fear Lantern'?"

The constructs shifted once again, now showing a new group. Each of them was different, and all of them were terrifying. Some had demented looks on their faces, others were just plain creepy, the things that nightmares were made of, and yet, each bore a ring and wore the same uniform. At the head of the group was an alien male, his stare was intense and yet you could feel that this person radiated authority and respect.

[_**"Fear Lantern" is one name they go by, another that they are more infamously known as is the Sinestro Corps. Founded by a former Green Lantern by the name of Thaal Sinestro, using the yellow light of Fear, Thaal Sinestro foolishly attempted to bring "peace and order" to the universe through the power of fear. Their rings are able to look into what frightens another and use that fear against them. The rings search out those who can instill great fear in others.**_]

The constructs shifted again, showing the multiple Sinestro Corpsmen fighting against others who bared a symbol different from theirs, but not just against them, it appeared that they fought against Star Sapphires as well.

[_**Thaal Sinestro and his Sinestro Corps waged war on the universe, seeking to bring all under the heel of his yellow light of Fear, battling against the Green Lantern Corps for control. The Star Sapphires also waged their own war with them as well, but the Sinestro Corps was eventually defeated by the Green Lantern Corps.**_]

"_Instill great fear…" Starburst's special talent is being able to intimidate others…but, could that really be the only reason? And why would it choose her?! She's nothing like these guys! _

**[**_**However, after the "First Lantern Incident" Thaal Sinestro took his remaining Corpsmen and left for parts unknown. Further information regarding the Sinestro Corps cannot be obtained due to this, it is unclear if there are new members added to their ranks or if there are other parameters placed upon the selection process.**_]

Annie dared to hope, "Is it…Is it possible to contact a certain Fear Lantern?!"

[_**I am sorry, it is impossible for members of one Corps to contact another due to the conflicting nature of the Emotional Spectrum lights. As such, lines of communication are restricted to those within their respective Corps. Star Sapphires can only communicate with other Star Sapphires, and Fear Lanterns can only communicate with other Fear Lanterns.**_]

Annie's head lowered upon hearing this, her ears flattened against her head. She thought that there might be a way to talk to Starburst through the rings, but it seems that their rings won't let that happen. "Thank you, ring, you can stop now. I need to tell the Princess about what I've found out and maybe you could show her as well?"

[_**If you wish, Anthea.**_]

"Call me Annie, if we're going to be together then I'd prefer it if you called me that instead."

[_**Annie, then, saved to memory.**_]

* * *

_**Nightfall, Canterlot Launch Bay 4…**_

Twilight, Annie, and the trio stood within the cargo bay, waiting for the moment when the _Avalon _had eased its way into the hangar and landed within. Concerned looks passed between all five ponies. How were they going to explain why Annie had a ring, the assassination attempt, the botched delegations with the minotaurs? And let's not forget the High Princess' epic freak out and becoming as helpless as a little filly. Although the information the two got from the ring about the two Corps was helpful, it may not assuage the doubts and fears of the others.

Twilight and Annie sighed heavily, knowing what kind of reactions and possible hysteria was about to accompany the finding of another ring bearer. The alicorn mare looked to her young protégé and gently her wing draped it over Annie's back, causing the unicorn mare to flinch from the sudden contact.

"A little nervous?" asked Twilight.

"J-Just a little," answered Annie.

"Don't worry; nothing that happened yesterday is your fault." Twilight looked down to the floor bewildered. "If anything it was mine…I should've double checked the area before we even started, I should've protected you better and prevented the ring from ever coming to you…"

Annie looked to her teacher with a kind smile and shook her head. "You don't have anything to apologize for, if nothing else, maybe we can find some way to use this to find Starburst. I know what the ring told me, but maybe you can find something. I just don't know what I'm going to tell Mom…or everypony back home for that matter."

A sullen look fell over Annie's visage, prompting a slight sting of guilt within Twilight. Guilt from being unable to cope or help her daughter in the exact same situation, before Twilight could say anything Hot Head, Amber, and Lucky walked over to their longtime friend.

"Hey, don't think you're alone in this. We've always got your back," said Hot Head.

Amber and Lucky nodded confidently to Annie, making the unicorn mare smile broaden. Twilight felt slightly out of place in this picture, but the familiar jostling of the _Avalon _landing and docking into the launch bay drew her attention back to the matter at hoof.

The door slid up as the ramp extended outwards; with each passing second a little more of the launch bay was seen. Once it was halfway open the group of five gawked at what awaited them. Celestia and Luna, along with Discord, Supernova, and Flash Sentry, stood before a small contingent of Royal Guards and Night Guards, about twenty for each. Worry crept into Twilight's heart as she saw the cautious looks upon the faces of the Guards, along with slightly stern and concerned expressions of her fellow Royals.

Annie could clearly see the intimidating force, making her tremble a little. _So…is this what you felt too Star…? Having everypony look at you as if you were dangerous?_

Hot Head, Amber Lily, and Lucky Star got in front of Twilight and Annie, putting on defiant and serious expressions as they stared down the group awaiting them down below. Sensing a repeat of Starburst's escape, the Guards all assumed a defensive stance in preparation for a battle with the three ponies. Twilight hurriedly moved to the front of all four and spoke in her most confident voice.

"What is the meaning of this?! High Princess Celestia, Luna, High Prince Discord, Nova, Flash, please explain the reason for this show of force?!"

The Royals each glanced to each other, Luna then lit her horn, levitating something to Twilight. The purple alicorn quickly took what appeared to be a scroll into her telekinetic grip. She inspected the scroll with her magic, trying to sense if the scroll itself held a delayed spell. After a minute of scanning the scroll, Twilight determined that there was no such booby-trap, but it did have traces of having post-teleportation magic used on it. She then unfurled it and noted that it possessed the royal seal of Minotaurus on it.

_To the High Royalty of Equestria, _

_Yesterday your ambassador, High Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her entourage arrived to our city and were greeted by my son, Prince Steel Nerves. Upon a swift escort and arrival to the palace, we entered into negotiations. _

_Following some good points made by the High Princess, we were attacked by Griffon Empire assassins, whom I believe you know by the moniker "Pretenders". Myself and my son fought to protect your ambassador, along with her personal Guard. _

_Though the battle was taking longer than we had thought, a long griffon made it passed our defensive line and attacked your fellow Royal. Rest assured she did not come to harm, for a phenomenon occurred. Her apprentice, a blind mare, boldly stepped forward and attempted to protect High Princess Twilight. _

_When this happened, a mysterious light appeared struck this blind mare. When the light settled she was now wearing odd clothing and bared ring upon her right hoof. _

_She quickly used this ring to dispatch many of the Pretenders and made the rest flee in fear, the cowards. But I digress. _

_The Griffon Empire has already sent me a letter of apology for the actions of a rogue group. I can only take this letter at face value, since I do not have evidence to the contrary that they were attempting to take my life as well. _

_But to that end, this incident has shown me that there may or may not be a lapse in security in my court, and that a passage that your ambassador has made me aware of could be the way they got into our country. So, I will grant High Princess Twilight Sparkle passage into the Gates of Volkan, to verify whether or not there is a threat of the Griffon Empire attacking Minotaurus, you will receive no further assistance beyond that. _

_However, we do make one request in exchange for passage. We ask that during her venture into the Gates and Long Road she'd bring her apprentice, no doubt her newly acquired abilities will be put to good use. If she is not part of High Princess Twilight's party upon their return, no passage will be granted. We await your message upon High Princess Twilight's return. _

_The King of Minotaurus, _

_Thunder Fist_

"Well Twilight, I believe an explanation is in order," said Luna.


	7. The Decision

Whether it was out of respect for Twilight, fear of retaliation by the Troublemaker Trio, or because the once blind mare looked as harmless as a butterfly, instead of placing Annie in a holding cell, they put her in a guest room, but with Royal Guards standing sentry outside her door and a few outside her window. Some were pegasi and thestrals that hovered and flew in patrolling patterns or unicorns down below, ready at a moment's notice to fire stun spells.

Anthea was scared to say the least, more and more she was starting to understand why Starburst felt the way she did. She never had anypony look at her with such fear and aggression, even when she smiled to the Guards she was met with the stony, stoic expressions that many had when they were in a serious situation, apparently counting Annie as one. To be honest she never knew what a ponies face looked like when it was angry, but if the looks the High Princes and Princesses were anything to go off of, it wasn't good. She wasn't all that attentive to the murderous gaze of the griffon she fought back in Minotaurus, but now that she was coming to grips with her newly acquired vision, she was starting to link various expressions to feelings.

"Starburst…I'm starting to understand why you left, a little bit at a time."

"I've come to see Anthea," said a familiar voice outside the door.

_That sounded like… _

"I'm sorry Princess Nidra, but the –"

"What, 'prisoner', is that what you were going to say?!" Nidra snapped, cutting off the stallion.

"Um, well…maybe not 'prisoner' per say," said a female Royal Guard in a placating manner.

"Oh, then I suppose all these Night and Royal Guards filling the hallway and the courtyard below are just for her protection?"

There was a round of stammering before Annie heard the alicorn thestral speak again.

"Look, either we do this the easy way and you let me in to talk to her, or we do this the hard way. Which involves you all taking an unscheduled nap on duty, do you understand me?"

There were a few murmurs outside her door before it finally opened up, revealing the Princess of Slumber and the Guards, who now looked thoroughly intimidated by the young Princess' vague threat, unfortunately, Annie knew she might go through with that threat if she had to. The gray mare entered the room, offering her a small smile as she did so.

"Hello Annie," said Nidra.

"Hey, Nidra," replied Annie.

Nidra then glanced in the direction of the Guards behind her. "Close the doors, I wish to speak with her alone."

"Um, Princess, with all due respect, it may not be wise to be alone with her while she's wearing…_that_," said the male Guard, nodding to the ring on Annie's hoof.

The unicorn mare moved her right hoof behind her left, trying to hide the ring as if it were a shameful thing to be seen. Nidra glared at the stallion.

"I will be fine Guard, thank you. Now please shut the door and give us some privacy. And that's an order!"

The stallion and mare Guards glanced at each other sighing in defeat. "Ten minutes," said the mare, "and no more your Highness."

The door shut behind Nidra, she then stuck her tongue out in the same direction at the Guards who waited behind it. She then gave a frustrated sigh as she shook her head. "Honestly, the way they're acting, you'd think I was talking with Tirek or something. Anyway, how are you An –?"

Before Nidra could finish her sentence, the alicorn thestral found herself wrapped in a fierce hug by the unicorn mare. She was taken a little by surprise at the sudden embrace, but once her mind caught up to what was happening, Nidra gingerly wrapped one of her forelegs around Annie, returning the hug. After a minute of hugging, Annie separated herself from Nidra, sniffling as she smiled at the mare.

"S-Sorry Nidra, I just…after they had me moved to this room I got a little scared and was happy to see a friendly face. I'm sorry again, I know you don't like ponies touching you," said Annie.

_T, Starburst, and Illusion are the exceptions to that rule, but I can tolerate you hugging me. _"It's no problem."

Annie grinned upon hearing that, she then did something that Nidra didn't expect. The unicorn mare started to walk around her, her eyes seemingly going over every inch of her body. And apparently Annie felt the need to push the boundary of "it's no problem" by using her magic to gently stretch out Nidra's wings and examine them as if she was an odd specimen. She even looked over the strands of her mane and tail, ending with Annie looking over the alicorn thestral's face, bringing it almost uncomfortably close.

_Oooooooh-kaaaaaay Annie, did we forget about personal space and boundaries during this trip? Or did that ring make your barn door swing the other way? If the latter, yay, T's up for grabs. Oh wait…she might be thinking of…oh Faust!_

Annie finally put some space between them; she then smiled happily at Nidra. "Wow, I always wondered what you looked like Nidra. But, and I'm speaking objectively mind you, you look beautiful."

Nidra felt her face heat up, "Oh…well, thank you I guess – Wait minute! What do you mean 'you look beautiful'?!"

Annie playfully bonked her head with her left hoof. "I forgot to mention that this ring made it so I can see clearly for the first time in my life. I can see everything, and when I saw you with my own eyes for the first time, I wanted to see every detail –" Annie's face grew red. "Not that I meant _every detail _I meant that I wanted to get a good look at you! Wait. No. That sounded wrong too…I just – Ugh, why is this so awkward?!"

Nidra was in a bit of stupor of confusion and embarrassment from Annie's words. She then shook her head and brought her attention back to the spazzing unicorn. "It's alright, I get it, and you can stop now."

Annie sighed, "I don't know if this being able to see is temporary or permanent. If it's not, I want to burn the image of everypony I know into my mind, every vivid detail, every little quirk, scar, or stand of hair, so if it does go, I'll never have to wonder what my friends look like."

Nidra felt a lump form in her throat upon hearing those words. _She calls me a friend, and goes so far as to not forget what I look like. And yet I act the way I do around her Turquoise…_

**Ha, don't look at it that way. Now it's fair game, she can see, you can see, now she doesn't have that "Oh woe was me, I'm a cute little blind mare" shtick anymore. Hey, she might even break up with T if she gets a load of him for the time, seeing what her coltfriend really looks like might be a shocker for her. **

_Ugh, you're still here?! I thought I silenced that ring and this annoying voice?!_

**Can't silence what lies in your heart, I've always been a part of you, that weird light from the ring just allowed my voice to be heard clearer. **

_Oh lovely, I'm going insane. Well then "non-existent-voice-in-my-head" could you shut up for five minutes while I try and console Annie through this mess?! Since I may or may not be finding myself in the same boat it would be good to have somepony else on my side. _

**Fine, be a nice girl. I'll be waiting when you're ready to talk. **

_Fat chance of that happening._

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Twilight had just gotten through reporting on the events that occurred in Minotaurus, a mixture of embarrassment and shame washed over Twilight when she had to recount her episode to not just her husband, but her former mentor and her best friend in magic, and their husbands as well. She could see the looks of pity they were giving her, she didn't like it. She hated feeling like she was a weak and helpless filly when she was this nearly all-powerful wielder of magic. The mood changed again when Twilight spoke of the appearance of the ring, and the information that it showed Annie earlier that day.

Currently the Royals all sat in silence at the round table, contemplating what their next move should be. Anthea was not Starburst, if asked she would most likely give up the ring. But there was the unknown; none of them had a clue as to what adverse effects removing the ring would have on the unicorn mare. It was clearly different from Starburst's ring, of that they were in agreement. So the question became: If it is different, does that mean that it behaves differently when removed?

Would removing the ring kill Annie? Would it take away her sight, something that the young mare had never had since the day of her birth? Would it make her go crazy and make Annie fight tooth and hoof to keep it on? There were too many variables, too many negative possibilities in removing the ring. They knew next to nothing about them, and now that a second has appeared, the need to research and study these mysterious, otherworldly objects was sorely needed. But that was another matter, but just as importantly linked to the bigger one.

"Should we take up the King's offer and investigate the Gates of Volkan and the Long Road? And if so, should we allow young Anthea to accompany Twilight aboard the _Avalon_?" asked Luna.

"I still say we should remove the ring, between the five us, our combined magic should prevent any supposed 'adverse effects'," said Discord, making air quotes with his claw and paw.

"The odds are fifty-fifty, either something bad will happen or nothing will happen. When it comes to Anthea's safety, I'd rather have the odds more in our favor." Twilight shot back.

"Oh dear Twilight, you of all ponies should know that taking risks when it comes to these sorts of things is just part of life, once in a while you gotta roll the dice." Discord shook his right paw and tossed a pair of dice on the table, both coming up as one and one. "Damn, snake eyes!"

The purple alicorn mare slammed her hoof on the table, "This isn't a joke Discord! I will not risk hurting her or doing something that could have unforeseen consequences to her wellbeing down the road!"

"Someone's a little testy. But I suppose nopony here wants a repeat of –"

"Discord, that is enough," said Celestia in a warning tone.

"Getting back to the matter at hoof," said Flash, trying to steer the conversation back to the topic, "we need to give King Fist an answer soon."

Twilight quelled her anger, putting on her mask of calm to continue the discussions. "Although I don't understand why King Fist needs Anthea to be present? The _Avalon _alone is more than well equipped to deal with a small fleet of griffon airships. Due to the linear workings of the mountain range, and the turbulent winds at higher altitudes, the Long Road will make it impossible for a fleet to attack the _Avalon_. So long as we keep them forward of the ship's firepower will be more than enough."

"But," Luna interjected, "it's been proven that a ring wielder has power enough to fell dozens of warships. It's this fact might be the reasoning behind King Fist's request. He must believe that if the griffons see another ring bearer that they would give up and retreat."

"Even so, I will not allow Anthea to be put in that kind danger." Twilight added.

"You know we could just create a duplicate out of magic, the king will never tell the difference," said Discord.

"If we did, and if he was able, then we'd lose what trust he gives us," said Celestia.

"Excuse me, but I believe we are missing the obvious elephant in the room." Nova waited till all eyes were on him. "What is the decision of the young mare in question, Anthea?"

All in the room were silent, now that they had stopped to think about it, none of them really knew what the young mare wanted to do since this affected her the most. Taking the silence as an acknowledgment that his fellow Royals didn't think this part through, the thestral Prince took the reins of the conversation.

"Let us think for a moment, and I'm sorry Flash, Twilight, but when Starburst offered to help us while in the dungeon, she reacted desperately when the choice of wielding the ring was taken from her. Correct?"

Twilight nodded shamefully.

"While I doubt that young Anthea would become overtly violent if this did come to pass, we must not overlook the element of choice here. It was her choice to accept the ring's power and save you Twilight, and for Starburst, she chose to accept her ring's power to save, not only her life, but the lives of others. I don't think the rings coerced them into being worn; otherwise they would've just slapped themselves onto anypony and not have taken the time to find a right bearer. So, in keeping with this, I say we let Anthea choose."

Twilight's jaw hung open at the suggestion of such a thing. Celestia seemed to ponder Nova's words, finding a nugget of truth in them. Luna was on the fence, though she saw the logic in her husband's train of thought, there was still the fear of the unknown, and the consequences of such a choice.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious?! She shouldn't even be in the middle of this! I…"

"Twilight," said Flash, "we need to think about this. After what happened with…with Star, most of the public's been on edge about Fear Lanterns. If this Star Sapphire thing can work for us, then we should give Anthea a chance, like Nova said, 'let her make the decision'."

Twilight didn't like this in the slightest. She knew Anthea, she wasn't a fighter! The biggest difference between Anthea and Starburst was that the latter had been training herself to be a Royal Guard, learning their fighting techniques and tactics, which, admittedly, is probably part of the reason why Starburst was so adept at combat with the alien object. And now, these assembled ponies are thinking of putting her in the middle of danger.

The only silver lining is that Anthea may choose to forgo the ultimatum of bringing the unicorn mare to Minotaurus, but the downside would be angering the King of Minotaurus and possibly losing an alliance. Although if she did say yes, it would mean Anthea would be thrust into the battlefield, and potentially get killed…

* * *

Nidra had left after the ten minutes the Royal Guards allowed her. She was sad to see her go, but Annie didn't want to get Nidra in trouble with her mother, or the other Royals. The last thing anypony needed was a repeat of the "Starburst Escape", lest they incur the wrath of Captain Valiant Heart, and there was little doubt that he'd be as forgiving if a needless loss of life happened again.

So here Annie sat, staring out the window at the night sky, at High Princess Luna's crescent moon and beautiful stars. The unicorn mare sighed sadly, yet she didn't let it get her down too much. Being able to see the night, and all it had to offer and not being afraid of it was welcoming. Just then, Annie heard a clicking of the door locks and stood up quickly to face the door. The one entering, to her relief, was her teacher, Twilight Sparkle. But her expression was grim, her horn alight as she levitated a scroll next to her.

"Princess, what's wrong?" asked Annie.

Twilight looked up to the young mare; she then averted her eyes as she sighed ruefully. She then levitated the scroll between them, "Do you know what this is?"

Upon further inspection, Annie was able to make out that it was the same scroll that High Princess Luna showed her mentor upon their arrival. Annie nodded a yes.

"The King of Minotaurus, he's going to allow us to patrol the Long Road, via the Gates of Volkan…"

Annie's face lit up upon hearing the good news. "Princess that's great news!"

"…But only under one condition…the King has asked that _you_, Anthea, accompany me and the _Avalon _on the patrol run. Otherwise, he will not allow us to enter the Gates, or Minotaurus."

"W-What…?" asked Annie in a stunned state.

"He believes that the power of your ring will be useful in keeping any and all Griffon Empire resistance from entering or attempting to enter the Long Road. The High Princes and Princesses have come to an agreement that, while this is a matter of state, this decision is ultimately your own Anthea. In other words, we're giving you the decision if you want to do this or not."

Annie's head was starting to spin; the Princess was giving her an important decision, one that could impact not just her, but other Equestrians. To fight or not to fight, those were her options, and both had somewhat bad outcomes, one more than the other. Twilight seemed to catch on to her apprentice's worry, the mare's eyes were shaky, her breathing shallow, and her body swayed slightly to and fro.

Twilight moved closer to Anthea and gently placed a hoof on the young mare's shoulder. "Listen to me Annie; you don't have to do this."

The pink unicorn looked up at her mentor with wide eyes, "B-But…Princess, if I don't then…then Minotaurus…the King –!"

"We can figure something out. All that matters to me is your safety. Annie, I don't want to put you in the middle of this! What you heard and saw at Minotaurus, it was barely a sample of what you would see out there. Take what you saw and magnify it times a thousand, that's what you would be in for! So please Anthea, I won't fault you for saying no, nopony will. But this has to be your decision."

Was it alright to say no? Could she be that selfish? Was it selfish to think about your own safety, your life? Annie remembered the fighting at Minotaurus, the sounds, smells, and feelings she had during that brief period of time…could she really face all that again?

_The Princess already said that nopony would blame me...but…if I don't…_

Annie's eyes drifted down to the ring that was on her hoof. Her worry and fear suddenly started to melt away as she thought about the moment when the ring appeared to her.

"_You have that potential, Anthea of Equestria, to protect those whom you love…"_

_That's right_, Annie thought, _I accepted this ring…and its power. I chose to be a Star Sapphire…_

"_Honestly Annie…You can't really stop me…" _

_That's right…that was other reason. This ring's power can help me bring back a friend. _Anthea then looked to the alicorn mare before her. _And reunite a family. If Starburst can go through everything she does and still fight for Equestria, how can I do any less!_

Twilight started to notice a change in Annie's eyes, she recognized the look. It was one of determination and reinforced resolve. A pit formed in Twilight's stomach, she knew the answer before she even spoke.

"Princess…I-I want to help! I'll go with you to Minotaurus again!"

Twilight's head lowered as she backed away a few inches. "Please Anthea…I urge you to reconsider."

"Princess I'm sure that this is the right thing to do," said Annie.

"Would you please…please reconsider…?"

Annie looked at Twilight in confusion, sure it was a big decision but she was thinking clearly and this was what she wanted, what she believed in her heart of hearts was something that needed to be done.

"Princess, I want to go."

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" Twilight finally looked up at Annie; her eyes were watery as a distressed expression was plastered on her face. "Don't you understand Anthea?! You could be killed out there, we don't know what that ring is capable of or if it will do something to you!"

[_**I assure you, I am not a threat to my bearer. All my functions are working perfectly.**_]

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Twilight yelled at the ring, earning a few sparks of violet-pink light flying from the ring.

Annie hadn't seen her mentor like this, it was almost disconcerting. "Princess, I know you're worried for my safety, I really do understand. But if we work this out together; we can learn about the ring's power and protect Equestria together."

"I WON'T – I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT STARBURST –!"

Twilight gasped, she fell onto her rear and clasped her hooves over her mouth in surprise. It was then that all was made clear to Annie and to Twilight as well. She was comparing Annie to Starburst, and it made Twilight sick. Annie wasn't her daughter; she was her protégé, her apprentice. This was not some second chance and somehow she lost perspective of that. Twilight began to cry a little, looking away from Annie in shame.

"I'm sorry Annie…I-I didn't mean to…I…please forgive me…"

"Oh Princess…" Annie moved closer to her teacher and smiled gently. "I miss Star too, a lot really. If I could have, I would've stopped her. Not a day goes by when I wish I could've tried harder, despite the fact that she had that ring. I want to understand what she's going through, I want to fight alongside you and the _Avalon_. To prove that Starburst isn't the scary pony those stupid rumors make her out to be! Although…yes, I am scared…but, I don't feel as scared knowing that you will be there beside me…if you will, Princess."

Twilight looked up to the young mare, "Of course, I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you. I…I won't make the same mistakes again…"

Anthea sighed happily; knowing that she wouldn't be going through this alone was a comfort. "Before we start getting underway, I kinda want to go back to Ponyville…Oh boy, what will my Mom say…?"

Twilight winced upon thinking about Fluttershy's reaction to such news. "I have a vivid idea of how she will react…"


	8. Farewell For Now

"TWILIGHT MOTHER BUCKING SPARKLE!"

It was the cry heard 'round the town. Many knew that Fluttershy wasn't a violent mare, quite the opposite in fact, she feared her own shadow. But it was just as known that the same timid, often painfully shy mare, could boast serious aggression, speed, and strength when one endangered her friends, loved ones, or her animal friends. Of course there were varying degrees; sometimes she would just use "the Stare" to make the poor unfortunate soul submit to her will. Other times she'd tell the offender off, but when she was pushed far enough, that's when, ahem, "New Fluttershy" came out to play.

Case in point, when one mare, Twilight Sparkle, tells the mother, Fluttershy in this case, that her daughter is now the proud owner of a Star Sapphire ring and that said daughter wanted to go to Minotaurus to help fight in a war…well, the result was this.

The front door to the peaceful cottage was suddenly blasted to pieces as a blur of purple flew through it and outside, skidding to a halt on the ground. Twilight groaned in a slight amount of pain, thankful that her earth pony magic kept her from being seriously injured, which was probably why Fluttershy hit as hard as she did.

The second to come out the door was Annie, rushing to the side of her mentor with a worried look upon her face as she checked Twilight for any serious injuries. And lastly, Fluttershy walked, menacingly, out the front door and towards Twilight. Her gaze was hard, predatory, like a lion cornering its prey, she had never raised a hoof to her friends before, but this was just one of those times where you find yourself having the strength to do things you never imagined yourself capable of.

"Twilight Sparkle, I trusted you to keep my daughter safe! I trusted you, as a friend, to teach her well and to become the best I know she can be! And you…you just destroyed all of that trust! Years of friendship and trust! How could you let this happen to my daughter?! I knew I should've never allowed her to go with you! I – I – I – GRRRRAAAH!"

The alicorn mare slowly rose to her hooves, doing her best to not appear hostile. She expected Fluttershy to be aggressive, but it did surprise her that the kindest of their group of friends would actually strike her with enough force to send her flying through a door. Realistically though, Twilight could easily have protected herself with a barrier or a quick teleportation, but in some small way she believed she deserved that.

"Fluttershy please, I understand how you feel –"

"The Tartarus you do! Twilight, I am sorry for your loss of Starburst, I truly am. But that does not give you the right to try and make up for it with _my _daughter! Just because you failed as a parent doesn't give you the right for second chance with Annie!"

Twilight felt the strength in her legs nearly give out; Fluttershy's words cut deep into her soul. She cast her gaze down to the ground in shame, Twilight knew it was semi-true; she did compare Annie's and Starburst's situations to be similar and tried to do it over again. It was a harsh realization she made, but one that needed to be said to avoid future mistakes. Still, that didn't make the words less painful to hear.

Annie stepped in the middle, putting herself between her mother and her mentor. "Mom stop, this wasn't the Princess' fault! _I _chose the ring, and _it _chose me!"

Fluttershy's gaze softened when she looked at Annie, "Annie, sweetie, I know what you're saying but…but this shouldn't have happened in the first place. Don't get me wrong honey, I'm happy that you can see again, but that ring it's…it's dangerous, you shouldn't be wearing it all!" Fluttershy then returned her glaring gaze back to Twilight, "And as I've said, _you _should have made sure that this never happened!"

Twilight sighed sadly; she then gently nudged Annie out of the way so that she could face her friend. "I know that Fluttershy, I've been torn about it ever since it happened. But this…this is happening right now, and we can't just ignore it…I want to make this right, and not just because I'm trying to make up for Starburst! Think of me what you will, but I'll support Annie in her decision. And…I suggest you do the same before you make the same mistakes I did…"

That set off Fluttershy; her wings fluttered furiously as she lifted off from the air and zoomed right for Twilight, the alicorn mare braced herself for the impact of a strike from an angered pegasus. Suddenly a wall of violet-pink crystal rose up and divided the two sides. The wall cut a path straight down, ten meters long and eighteen feet high. Fluttershy stopped immediately upon seeing the giant construct, her eyes wide with surprise at seeing the creation suddenly pop up. Twilight was in pretty much the same boat; the crystal was transparent enough to see through, but thick enough that nothing could shatter it.

Both mares looked off to the side and saw that Anthea's ring was glowing bright. "That's enough! I don't want to see you two fighting! Mom calm down, please!"

The two older mares looked at each other for a moment. Fluttershy saw the slight trickle of blood from Twilight's lip from when she first struck her, guilt was starting to grip at her heart when she realized she was about to do that a second time in front of her daughter. Fluttershy gave a little smile and nodded to Annie. The ring on her hoof flashed and the crystal construct disappeared in the next moment.

"Fluttershy…I'm…I'm truly sorry. I promise you, even if it costs me my life, I'll protect Anthea, and do whatever I can to help her get rid of the ring…"

The light-yellow pegasus mare glanced at Twilight, she then walked over to Annie and gave her a serious look. "Annie, is this really want you want to do? Not because of the ring and not because of Twilight and the others?"

Annie stood fast and looked right into Fluttershy's eyes. "This is what I want Mom, honestly and truly."

Fluttershy quickly enveloped Annie in a tight hug; the unicorn mare was caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but after figuring out what was happening she returned the hug. "You be careful, don't do anything reckless, and do what Twilight tells you. Alright?"

Annie nodded, "Yes, I will Mom." The pink mare separated herself from Fluttershy, her eyes a little watery as she looked at her. "Mom, there are some things I want to do in town before we head out tomorrow…and, do you mind if I go on ahead?"

Fluttershy was about to say no, but the look in her daughter's eyes told her that whatever she had to do was something private. Reluctantly, the older mare nodded her head. Annie then started walking down the dirt road, heading to Ponyville proper. Twilight, carefully, walked up beside Fluttershy as she waved at her daughter.

"Fluttershy…are you…are you okay with this?"

"No Twilight, I'm not. I don't want Annie to go with you. I don't want her put in the middle of a warzone. And I definitely don't want her wearing that ring."

Twilight looked at her friend confused. "Then…why did you say all that to her? Like you were okay with her going."

Fluttershy turned to Twilight, "Because, Twilight, I believe in my daughter. She's eighteen now, a grown mare, and she's capable of making her own decisions. I don't like any of this, but I can see that this is something she believes she has to do, and I will respect that decision. Otherwise I risk repeating a certain somepony's mistakes."

Twilight's gaze was downcast; she knew whom Fluttershy was referring to. She noticed movement from Fluttershy and braced herself for yet another punch from the pegasus mare. Twilight was totally unprepared for what happened next. Fluttershy threw a foreleg over the alicorn mare and brought her close, Twilight's eyes widened in surprise from the action, especially when she felt Fluttershy's cheek nuzzling hers, not expecting this show of friendly affection.

"I'm sorry Twilight. Please forgive me for what I said…"

Twilight smiled through watery eyes, she then nuzzled her friend back, leaning into the half hug and grateful beyond what she could express that her friend, while angry, was still her friend.

"Thank you Fluttershy…"

* * *

Annie made her way through the town, making sure that nopony saw the ring. She didn't think anypony would make a big deal out of the ring; most ponies associated the yellow ring and light with the Fear Lantern. Only those who saw Annie use it and those finding out later on the _Avalon _were the only ones who knew of its power. So, for now, Annie just needed to be careful and not activate any of the rings powers while walking about the town. Although she was getting a few odd looks.

_Probably because nopony's ever seen me walk alone. _

Even though Annie was seeing Ponyville for the first time, she could find her way around without any help. It was her hometown after all, the familiar dirt road beneath her hooves, the sounds that were unique to the area nearest Turquoise's house, as well as the smell of the small garden that Mrs. Rarity kept in the back of the house. It didn't take long before the once blind mare saw the structure known famously as Carousel Boutique. Annie had to stop and stare at it for a moment; the home of her coltfriend, friend, and his family was just as whimsical and beautifully designed as she imagined it. After taking it in for a moment, Annie walked up to the front door and raised her hoof to knock on the front door, but stopped mid-knock.

_Wait…this will be my first time actually seeing Turquoise…_

Annie felt a twinge of uncertainty about seeing her beloved. Since she first heard of Turquoise and his big sister, Claire, the other pony foals would regard them as dangerous and unstable, monsters even. It was understandable, they were the first dragon-pony hybrids ever born, and they could breathe fire and had amazing strength to match their ferocity. Of course Annie never paid any credence to those rumors; it was part of the reason why she hated rumors. Being blind, she wasn't concerned too much about physical appearances, allowing her to get to know them by talking with them.

Claire was a bit intimidating though, especially when she started to actively take an interest in T. The elder dracony mare would often come between them, snorting puffs of smoke or growling at Annie. To others, it would appear that Claire was trying to scare and pick on a blind filly, but really, Annie could see it for what it was, a big sister trying to protect her little brother from being hurt. It wasn't until later on when Annie and Turquoise became a serious couple that Claire apologized for her actions and explaining how, when she was growing up, there weren't that many other foals who were nice to her because she was different. So, naturally, she assumed that others would do the same, and given T's gentle nature, she worried even more.

But now she could see, and that was just a bit scary. What if she saw her coltfriend and got scared when she saw him? Or worse, what if she saw him and realized she preferred normal stallions over a dracony? Annie gulped; she then shook her head and put on a serious face. She wasn't going to be concerned with "what ifs", this was her coltfriend, the stallion she fell in love with and would continue to love, no matter what he looked like, scary or not. She knew who he was beyond that, and that was the T she loved.

Annie proceeded to knock on the front door and heard an excited and happy voice call out from the other side "I got it! I got it!"

The unicorn mare immediately smiled, having recognized the voice. The front door was quickly opened and Annie looked down to greet the foal who answered. It was a little, off-white unicorn filly, with an orange mane and a streak of pink, her golden eyes grew wide at the same time as her smile. She then bounced up and down happily and rushed to hug Annie's left foreleg. This pony was the pretty filly of Ponyville, avid gamer, and a bundle of energy all knew as Pixel Bit, or Pixie, Pix, or Bit, whichever, she wasn't picky.

"Anne you're back home! I missed you, and so did cousin Turquoise and Claire! How was Minotaurus? Did you see a whole bunch of minotaurs? What did they eat? What did they wear? Were they all big? Did they all carry swords and shields like in the '_Skyedge_' game? Or more like Alogo in '_Alicorn_ _of War_'?"

"I missed you too Pixie," Annie lowered her head and nuzzled the little filly, "And to answer your questions. Minotaurus was nice. Yes there were a lot of minotaurs. Mostly vegetables and fruits from what I could smell. Some wore togas, mostly the official types. They had swords, shields, and spears, but they seemed to favor the big shields and long spears than their swords. I don't know what '_Skyedge_' is. And aren't you a little young to be playing '_Alicorn of War_'?"

Pixel blushed and gave Annie a sheepish smile, knowing she just got caught. "Um…please don't tell my Mom and Dad!"

"'Don't tell Mom and Dad' what?"

Annie looked up, recognizing the melodious voice. The mare before her was a white unicorn, her curly mane was two toned purple and pink, eyes a shimmering light-green, and a cutie mark with a microphone attached to a heart. Annie knew this was Pixie's mother, Sweetie Belle, the singing idol. She was as pretty as she imagined her to be, a beauty to match her musical voice. Next to her was a brown stallion, with an orange mane and light brown eyes. His cutie mark was that of a videogame controller, showing his quote "mad skills" and ability to create new games, storylines and all, Button Mash.

"Yeah, what can't you tell your cool Mom and Dad about?" asked Button.

Pixel Bit looked up to Annie pleadingly. The unicorn mare giggled and decided to take pity on her possible future family member. "Oh you know just some top secret stuff from my trip to Minotaurus. I'd tell you guys, but I don't want you to get banished or thrown in a dungeon, or banished and thrown in a dungeon in the place you're banished to."

Sweetie and Button laughed at the "threat", earning a round of laughter from Pixel Bit and Annie as well. The young married couple trotted over to Annie, Button Mash helped his daughter up on his back, where she comfortably plopped herself on his head. Sweetie Belle came in and gave the young mare a hug.

"We missed you Annie, Turquoise especially," said Sweetie Belle.

"I missed everypony too. Is T here, and while we're at it, is Claire here? I wanted to talk them about something important."

"Spike, Rarity, and T all left to the market a couple of hours ago, they should be back soon. As far as Claire's concerned…I honestly have no idea." The stallion leaned his head to the side a little, looking past Annie. He then smirked. "Well lookie who just got back."

Annie glanced over her shoulder and stared at the three walking towards them. Mrs. Rarity was, wow. She had always heard that T's mother was gorgeous, but now she was seeing it for herself, and they were right. Annie looked back at Sweetie Belle, Pixel Bit, and then back to Rarity.

_Wow, beautiful mares and fillies must run in the family…_

She then looked upon the hulking being walking close to Rarity, a dragon, as she assumed since she never really saw one before, clearly anyway. Sinewy muscles rippled under his purple scales as he walked. His large membrane wings were flared to keep the bags on his back from falling off to the sides. The green underbelly scales ran from his lower jaw down his chest and further down. Emerald green slit eyes gazed happily at his wife next to him, who returned the loving gaze with one of her own, winking one sapphire blue eye. She knew this was Mr. Spike, Claire and Turquoise's father.

That's when she saw him, light-green scales, with a darker shade of green for his mane, matching his claws, tail end, the membrane of his wings, and the spines that ran along his back. His eyes were a light-crystal blue, yet not slit like his father. Even for most of the other pony stallions, he was a bit larger than them, muscular yet overly.

"Hey Turquoise," Button called out, "guess who came to visit!"

Turquoise Blitz stopped walking and looked in Annie's direction. An elated look ignited on the dracony stallion's face. Before his parents could figure out he was gone Turquoise was already dashing towards Annie. The dracony skidded to a stop before Anthea, which was impressive given his size. Annie looked up at the familiar, somewhat bulky, size of Turquoise. Now looking upon her coltfriend clearly for the first time in her life, she was able to see why many of the foals, and even Hot Head, thought T was scary and intimidating, and possibly dangerous. But, the moment she looked into his eyes, gentle and caring, with no hint of malice, anger, or anything that she saw back in Minotaurus.

"Hi Annie," said T.

The pink mare said not a word; she merely moved forward and hugged her coltfriend tightly. Turquoise was surprised by the action; he brought his right foreleg around and hugged his fillyfriend back. Annie found safety and security in his broad chest and strong foreleg, his inner warmth soothing and calming like a fireplace on a cold winter day. She missed this, this closeness with the one she loved and loved her back. She wanted to stay like this, and after everything that happened, she didn't mind doing just that. But that comforting thought was broken when she remembered why she was there in the first place.

Annie separated herself from T and looked up at him. "I missed you T, like you wouldn't believe."

Turquoise blushed, "S-So did I, it's been a little lonely without you here."

"Hey!" Pixel jumped off her father's head and strode up next to Annie, gazing at her cousin with a pouty face. "So the whole time I was here you _still _felt lonely?! Humph, well, sorry if I'm not exciting enough to cheer you up." Pixel sat on her haunches and crossed her forelegs in front of her chest, her pouty face still prominent.

Turquoise nervously rubbed the back of his head, Annie giggled from the annoyed and pouty expression Pixel was making, and so were her parents. Rarity and Spike finally caught up with their son and promptly came to his rescue.

"Now Pixel, darling, Turquoise was indeed happy having you around, but it's not the same as having your very special somepony with you. It's the same way as when you still miss your mother and father even though your friends and the rest of us are here with you," said Rarity.

Pixel shifted her glance between her Aunt Rarity and her cousin Turquoise, seeing the apologetic look on his face. The unicorn filly thought it over for a minute and let out a huff as she uncrossed her forelegs. "Alright, I understand and I forgive you. _But_, next time tell me, that way I can think of some super fun things for us to do! 'Kay?"

Turquoise ruffled the filly's mane as he smiled at her. "I promise Pixie, honest."

"So Anthea how was Minotaurus? You guys are back earlier than I thought you would be, I thought it take a lot longer to convince the minotaurs to help out. Guess Twilight browbeat them or something, right?" asked Spike.

Annie flinched upon hearing that question. She was sure that Twilight was going to inform the others about what happened herself, so she didn't know how to tell them without revealing what happened, it was going to be hard enough talking to T and Claire about it, but she wasn't sure how all of them would react.

"Um…well…the Princess is actually here. She's talking with my Mom, but I'm sure she'll be coming by later. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to T and Claire alone for a bit, I kinda wanted to catch up with them."

The others couldn't tell, but Turquoise could sense the nervous tension in his fillyfriend's voice. With no visible or verbal objections, T and Annie were given the go ahead to leave. That is, after Sweetie Belle used her telekinesis to pry Pixel Bit off T's tail and float her back into the house. Now alone, the couple stood up on their hooves, Turquoise took his normal place close beside her, about to drape his wing over Annie's back. She flinched and almost backed away when he made contact with her back.

"Annie what's wrong? Are you hurt, d-did I touch a sore spot or something?"

Annie mentally berated herself for reacting like that, the recent bout with the Pretenders made her a tad bit jumpy, that, and she was starting to not need to be lead around now that she could see. But Turquoise didn't know that yet, so she couldn't blame him.

"Sorry, sleeping in a strange land and airship cots, isn't always good for the back. I'm fine really, you can go ahead."

T slowly draped his wing over Annie's back, being as delicate as he could. Seeing him take such care in his actions made Annie smile, reaffirming her believes in the dracony stallion and wondering how anypony could say he was scary.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know where Claire is would you? I really needed to talk to you guys about something important."

"Let's see, it's actually a nice day. Not too cold and not too warm, my guess is she's probably taking a nap on her favorite rock."

"Great, let's go!"

* * *

Turquoise and Annie walked for a good thirty minutes to the outskirts of town. The only ones who knew where Claire liked to unwind and take a nap were her friends, so she wasn't out of reach if the need ever arose. Not a lot of them really knew why Claire liked to sleep perched on top of a rock, it was a good twenty or so feet in up and was riddled with claw marks, evidence of the many times Claire had climbed it. Some equated this to some draconic instinct, the need to be high up when sleeping, inaccessible to other predators, and having the strategic high ground in case of confrontation. But really, the only ones who could reach her were pegasi and the occasional unicorn, but most of the ponies in town knew not to mess with Claire.

Annie had been silent about her adventure to Minotaurus, either steering the conversation back to T or placating him that she would explain with both the brother and sister present. Right now the two were debating who was going to be foolish enough to wake the sleeping she-dragon. Annie thought about using a telekinetic spell to lift Claire up and off the rock, but then she thought about Claire waking up during the spell and blasting out dragon fire in self-defense. Then she thought about using the ring, Claire wouldn't sense it, but then she'd freak out T sooner than she would want.

"So…normally I'd say let sleeping dragons lie, but…"

"I know, I know. Believe me when I say: I'm used to it."

T stepped back from Annie and stretched out his wings. He gave a few flaps and ascended into the air, hovering towards his big sister who was sleeping peacefully on the sanctuary that was this rock. The dracony stallion looked down on his sister as her body rose and fell with each breath, a look of content as she slept. T mentally sighed.

_Sorry sis…this is going to hurt…me mostly. But it'll be fun too._

Taking a page out of his foalhood, Turquoise did something he hadn't done since that time in his life. He found Claire's right ear, bared his fangs and chomped (the dragon equivalent to a nibble) on it. The reaction was immediate. Claire's eyes shot wide open as she let out a rather unladylike yelp, jumping up to her hooves only to stumble backwards until she fell from her perch. Claire instinctively lashed out with her forelegs, grabbing onto the assailant, adopting the old "if I go down then you're going with me" tactic. The two draconies stumbled down the slight slope of the rock face until the two of them landed on the ground.

Claire had done a reversal mid roll, allowing herself to land on top of her little brother, pinning him down and digging her extended claws into his shoulders, they didn't pierce; it was more of a warning to not move an inch. She then glared down at T with bared fangs and a predatory warning growling. Her eyes were intense slit pupils, horns glowing in preparation to unleash her dragon fire. For a moment, Annie thought that Claire would mistakenly attack her little brother and injure him. But her worries ceased when she noticed that T wasn't afraid, in fact, quite the opposite, he was calm. Her worries were soon put to rest when Annie noticed that Claire's bared fanged grimace was slowly turning into a cocky smile.

"Pinned ya again darling," said Claire.

Turquoise rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah Sis, that's why you're my big sister and I'm your little brother."

"And don't you forget it." Claire punctuated her point by giving Turquoise a light nip on the ear as payback.

Now Annie knew why many ponies said that Claire was intimidating and scary, this was but a glimpse at her ferocity, making her wonder how bad she got when they were little. But to T, all he saw was his big sister, even in that scary moment, he didn't believe for one iota of a moment that Claire would intentionally or unintentionally cause him harm. Claire got off of Turquoise, allowing the larger dracony to stand and brush himself off. The mare dracony was busy licking her claws and groomed her mane back to its normal appearance.

"Now Turquoise, not that I don't like a good scrap with you now and again, but was there a reason you decided to wake your big sister via such a method?"

Turquoise nudged his head in Annie's direction. Claire turned her head and gasped upon seeing the unicorn mare.

"Annie!"

Claire quickly went up to Annie and gave her a hug, gently of course. Annie took a moment to see the details in her coltfirend's sister. Her scales were purple, with a darker shade for her mane, claws, and spines. She had the same colored eyes as T, but instead of wings she had twin horns growing from her head, the very same ones she would see light up whenever she performed magic or called upon her fire breath. Now that she was closer, Annie could see the little violet scales that acted as freckles on her muzzle, overall making her look adorable, but fiercely beautiful. She looked over at Turquoise, remembering how Sweetie Belle, Rarity, and Pixel Bit looked and compared them mentally.

_Yeah…it's official, the 'Hotness' gene definitely runs strong in this family. _

"I can't believe you're back so soon, we weren't expecting you back for at least a week or two," said Claire.

"Y-Yeah, things kind of got wrapped up in a hurry…"

"Well, guess we need to alert Candy, she had this 'Welcome Back from Your Delegation Trip' party thought up."

"Um…Claire I need to talk to you guys about something, so, could you sit with T so I can explain."

Both Claire and Turquoise gave each other worried glances. Claire brought the unicorn mare closer to her. "Dear, is everything alright? You aren't in trouble are you?"

"Well…" Annie looked down at her ring, "Depends on how you define the word 'trouble'."

Neither of the draconies liked the sound of that, but they saw that Annie wasn't going to divulge any information until she did as she had asked. Claire released Annie and went to sit next to T, both waiting to hear what Anthea had to say.

The unicorn mare took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she collected her thoughts. She began her story of how she arrived in Minotaurus, recalling all the new sounds and smells of a new land. Annie spoke of King Thunder Fist and his son, Prince Steel Nerves. How they sounded big and strong, and slightly intimidating. She was starting to read the reactions on the brother and sister's faces; they were so far intrigued but still on edge, waiting for Annie to give them the bad news.

Annie spoke of the Pretenders, how they killed the minotaur guards and announced that they had come to assassinate High Princess Twilight. T and Claire's eyes went wide with shock, she could see the protective urge in Turquoise start to come to the surface, his wings flared and his eyes slowly turning into slits, angered that anypony, let alone a griffon had the gall to attack his fillyfriend. Despite these reactions, Annie continued. Telling them of the battle that occurred against forty assassins, how Hot Head, Amber Lily, Lucky Star, the King, and the Prince attacked the griffons.

There was some reluctance on Annie's part to tell them about their Aunt Twilight's…condition. But she knew if she didn't they'd probably blame her, so she told them how Twilight had become terrified beyond belief when one of the griffons broke through and attacked them.

"And that's when this ring appeared to me." Annie held up her right hoof, showing the violet ring. "It asked me if I wanted to become a 'Star Sapphire' a protector of love. I accepted it."

Annie went on to tell them of how they left Minotaurus in a hurry and upon their arrival, Annie was detained in a guest room until the Royals could determine if she was threat or not. Thankfully they seemed divided on that topic. Lastly, Annie told them about King Fist's ultimatum to allow passage into the Gates of Volkan and the Long Road, but only if she, Annie, would be there as well, and apparently it was a non-negotiable term.

The two draconies sat there in silence, letting everything sink in. They couldn't believe Annie, _their _Annie, was being called upon to fight in a war using some strange alien weapon that was similar to Starburst's ring.

"Well, it's not all bad. I mean, ever since I got the ring I can see clearly now." Annie looked to Claire. "I can see the freckle like scales on Claire's face, and I can see Turquoise's eyes, which right now are slit and very dragon-like."

"This is…quite a lot to take in," said Claire.

"T…?"

"Show us."

"Excuse me?" asked Claire.

"I want to see it, the difference between your ring and Star's. Don't forget we were right there when she transformed, I could feel the power coming off of her same as you. I want to know if it gives me the same feeling."

Claire seemed to understand her little brother's reasoning and nodded that she too wanted to see it.

Annie sighed, and hoped that it wouldn't be the same. "Ring…c-can you hear me?"

[_**Of course Annie.**_]

Annie noticed both siblings jump at the sudden voice coming from the ring. "Um, can you change me into a Star Sapphire again? You know, with the uniform and everything?"

[_**Yes I can, do you wish for me to initiate the process.**_]

"Yes please."

[_**Initiating now.**_]

The ring shined forth with violet-pink light, wrapping Anthea in a sphere made of star sapphire crystal. The energy within swirled about for a few seconds before the sphere cracked like an egg and shattered apart. Fragments and shards of the crystal sphere quickly changed into light particles that disappeared into nothingness a moment later. Claire and Turquoise had shielded their eyes from the strong light, but slowly they opened their eyes and Annie, donned in her Star Sapphire uniform as a thin violet-pink aura outlined her form. Annie nervously rubbed her right foreleg, looking at the two draconies with worry.

"So…what do you think?"

Claire separated herself from Turquoise, her critical eyes gazing upon Anthea's form. The dracony mare stopped before the younger mare, making Annie wonder if she was angry or even appalled at her for having something that got one of their friends labeled a renegade and a criminal.

"When Starburst changed in the middle of town square all those months ago, I felt that strange power like Turquoise did. It was intimidating, and it exhumed oppressive, terror inducing power, as if it wanted to push everypony away from it. But with you…" Annie shut her eyes as Claire reached out with her right claw, she then felt those same claws, flat like a hoof, gently tilt her head up. "It's the exact opposite."

"W-What?"

"It's, how shall I put this, inviting, nurturing, protective even. It feels, well, like you darling."

Annie's ears perked up at hearing her friend's words. "So you're not afraid of me? Or mad because I have a ring?"

"Darling you look positively radiant. And if what you say you're going to do with it is true, then I have no qualms with it. We miss Star, whether she is misguided or being controlled by her ring we cannot say, but if there's a chance you can bring her back to us, I think you of all ponies can do it."

Annie quickly gave Claire a hug, holding the dracony mare tight between her forelegs. "Thank you Claire! I promise I'll bring her back home!"

Claire hugged Annie with her left foreleg, while gently patting and stroking her mane soothingly. "There, there now, we know you can do it. Turquoise," Claire glanced over her shoulder, "come over here and comfort your filly…friend…Well now…that's certainly something I didn't need to see, and from my little brother no less"

Annie moved her head to look at Turquoise, he was just sitting there, his face red as an apple, and his wings fully flared. At first Annie didn't understand what it meant, but then she remembered a particular physiological response that winged equines have when they look upon something…stimulating. Annie, for the first time since Minotaurus, took a moment to look at herself. The outfit was, she admitted, a tad bit suggestive. Accentuating her body in the "right places" as some would tactfully put it. Annie then smirked at her coltfriend. "Checking me out while I'm hugging your big sister? That's dangerously kinky T~"

"I wasn't checking you out! I swear!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not hot enough to look at?"

"What – NO! You are hot and cute too!"

"So you were checking me out while I was hugging Claire?"

"No! Just when you were out of the crystal bubble thing!"

"So are you saying your sister isn't beautiful and cute enough that she isn't worth checking out? 'Cause that's a little hurtful." Annie teased.

"Of course not! Claire's –!"

At that moment a giant torrent of blue fire was unleashed into the air, cutting off the awkward teasing. Claire released Annie and gave the couple a stern look.

"Please refrain from including me in whatever silly teasing you're doing with my brother, I get enough of that mess with Illusion."

"Oh, like that time during Hearts and Hooves day when he changed to look like T and you kissed him?"

Claire's eyes flew wide open at hearing that, while Turquoise just stood there, eye twitching like crazy.

"H-H-He did _not _tell you about that?!"

"Sis…why did you have Illusion turn into me for Hearts and Hooves Day?" asked Turquoise with worry.

Claire looked at her little brother, face just as red as his. "I-I-I didn't have him turn into you! I had my eyes closed when we were kissing, he changed then! I only realized it afterwards!"

"Well, to be fair, I think T would be a better kisser," said Annie.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ILLUSION!"

* * *

_**The Next Day, Sweet Apple Acres…**_

The talk with Claire and T's parents about what she and Twilight were going to do came as a shocker, but thankfully, Fluttershy attended this talk to ensure that she was supporting Annie in her decision to go. Pixel had heard what was going on from the other room and had held onto her tightly, afraid that she might go too. After many assurances from Annie that she was coming back, she went about retelling the story to the rest of their friends.

Candy was sad to hear this, but happy knowing that she might be able to bring Starburst back home. That still didn't mean she liked seeing her friend go off to fight, it was hard enough when Prism left to join the Guard, and Whirlwind, while understanding, worried greatly, three best friends now separated by war.

And now Annie came to the last stop before heading back to Canterlot. She stared at the rustic farm, taking it all in. So many times did they all gather to Sweet Apple Acres, either to help Del and his family with their harvest or just hanging out in the barn and amongst the trees of the orchard. Applejack was waiting for Annie when she arrived, agreeing to escort the young mare to where her son, Golden Delicious, was caring for the trees. She was aware of Applejack's glances at her ring, having been informed by Twilight and Fluttershy of what was going on.

"Ah sure wish that this never happened to ya Annie…ain't right that ya have to go out and fight in this ugly war."

"I'll admit, it is scary, knowing that I'll have to…fight." Annie really didn't like that word. She wasn't the combat type; she was more for making peace. "But we're just going on a patrolling mission through the Gates and Long Road; the Princess says there's a thirty percent chance that we won't find any Griffon Empire ships."

"Mmm-hmm, if Ah know Twi, and Ah do, she's probably gone over those numbers a hundred dozen times by now. But don't you fret none Annie; just know that we'll be waitin' for ya when you come back."

"Thank you Mrs. Applejack."

"T'ain't nothin', ya'll are honorary Apples, part of the family."

The two mares continued to walk through the orchard, Annie noticed the tree branches had signs of budding blossoms, which would soon bloom and give way to ripe shiny apples for the town to enjoy. They eventually reached Del, hauling a wagon filled with watering buckets. The tan earth pony stallion was busy, focusing on his work as he had always done before.

Applejack and Annie were still a bit far from him, out of earshot, which was why Applejack said what she said next. "He ain't been too right after Starburst left…missin' her something' fierce. He still does his chores, but it's not like he used to move. Ah saw how those two were gettin' along and Ah was happy when my boy said he wanted to go out with Star. Ah was afraid he'd never find a gal that he'd like, but, that's love, ya don't know when it's goin' to sneak up and bite ya on the flank." Applejack let out a sigh. "Shame, Ah was lookin' forward to bein' in-laws with Twi."

Applejack turned around and walked away to give Annie and Del some privacy, but not before Annie's sensitive ears caught Applejack's last words on the wind.

"…Still am…"

Annie smiled at those words and went to Del, he had been told about what was going on along with his mother and father. But now Annie wanted to do something, she knew how much this has been hurting Del, because he told her that Starburst came to say goodbye to him before she left. Annie cleared her throat loudly so as to not startle the stallion while he was working. He stopped for a moment to see who it was, when he saw it was Annie, Del placed the bucket down next to the tree.

"Howdy Annie," said Del.

"Hey Del."

Annie walked up to Del, looking the stallion in the eyes with a serious gaze. She raised her right hoof and placed it over Del's heart. The ring began to pulsate with violet-pink light.

"A-Annie what're you do –?!"

"Shhh."

Annie's ring allowed her a glimpse inside Del's heart, past the bonds of family and friends, sifting until she saw the face of the pony that occupied his heart. Large wings, a small slender frame, and an intimidating gaze, but with a confident smirk upon her face. Annie retracted her hoof and smiled at Del who stared at her in confusion.

"Just needed to make sure that she was still there," said Annie.

"Who was?" he asked.

"Star, she's still in your heart Del, you still love her."

The stallion snorted indignantly. "Of course Ah do, not a day goes by when Ah don't worry about her."

"Same here, sorry. I guess you could say, it was my way of reaffirming my resolve," said Annie.

Del looked upon the young mare before him, and then at the ring fastened to her right hoof that hummed with power.

"Yer still goin' to help the Princess, and try and get back Star too?"

Annie smiled, "With any luck I'll bump into Starburst out there. I mean, she's fighting near the Territories, and the Long Road connects to Saddle Arabia where there's fighting, so chances are good."

A silence fell upon them for a short while before Del noticed that Api was heading towards them, a dour look upon her face. Annie followed his gaze and noticed the expression she had.

"She really looked up to Star, didn't she?" asked Annie.

"Still does, she gets into a fight here and there at school whenever somepony talks smack about Starburst. Sometimes she mouths off to an older pony, or she picks a fight with another foal when they say stuff about Starburst, as much as I like that she's doin' that, Ah know Star wouldn't want her do that."

_Poor Api…Starburst you jerk, don't you know what you being gone is doing to everypony? _Anthea brought up her right hoof, staring at the glowing ring. _This time I have the power to make a difference, I'm not helpless, I'll drag you back kicking and screaming if I have to._

"I gotta go Del, the train leaves soon and there's one more stop I need to make before I leave with the Princess."

Annie got up to turn and walk down the path and back to the farmhouse, but Del's large hoof rested on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving just yet.

"Wait." Del used his hoof to undo the knot on the bandanna around his neck. "Take this with you."

Annie gasped, "Del, no, that's your –!"

"Ah know…if you do see Starburst out there, give it to her. If nothing else, it'll be a piece of home, and maybe it'll help to bring her back."

Annie took the bandanna, holding delicately within her telekinetic aura. She knew how important this bandanna was to Del, it was once his favorite blanket as a foal, his aunt having turned that same blanket into the bandanna he wore around his neck every day since. If Annie wasn't sure before, she was now.

"I'll make sure she gets this." Annie resumed walking towards the path; she then stopped briefly and glanced back at the stallion who was watching her leave. "This isn't goodbye Del, not for anypony, it's just farewell for now."

* * *

_**Canterlot Castle…**_

**So, Anthea's going to leave. Perfect news for you, lonely Turquoise will need somepony to be there for him when she leaves.**

_Ugh, you insufferable, nonexistent echo! Why the buck don't you just shut up?! For the last time I'm not stealing T from Annie!_

**Don't think of it as "stealing" just think of it as trading up to a sleeker and sexier model. **

…_I appreciate the compliment, but that still doesn't change the point of this! I don't need some alien ring of power to get Turquoise to fall in love with me, _if _I were to pursue him romantically. _

**That ring could do more than just that. You know what Starburst can do with it, and now Annie has one as well. We need to be on even ground now that she can see and all! Surprisingly she still finds him attractive, not that he isn't. I mean, how many nights you have spent fantasizing that he'd –**

_Finish that sentence and I swear I'll fly out the nearest window and smash my skull into the hardest fortified wall in the castle! _

**Touchy, touchy. It's me remember? Your other half that's been quietly watching from the sidelines until now, it's not like you're talking to Mom about this stuff.**

_Thank you for yet another mortifying thought. _

"Nidra!"

The alicorn thestral stopped her internal dialogue and noticed that Annie was rushing towards her. She stopped before crashing into Nidra, letting out a relieved sigh that she did not get bowled over.

"Annie, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be at the launch bay with Aunt Twilight?"

Annie took in a few gulps of air before speaking, apparently having been running around searching for the mare. "Nothing's wrong, and yes I am. But there's something important that I need to tell you before I leave, and if I don't I'll feel like I'll regret it forever…"

**Oh, maybe she's coming out of the closet?**

_Do you ever shut up?!_

**Do you?**

…_Touché._

"Nidra…you're one of my friends –"

**Are we now?** The voice asked.

"– and…I…Don't get me wrong, I plan on coming back with everypony…but…" Annie began to rub the back of her left foreleg nervously as she tried to get whatever it was off her chest. "Nidra, if for some reason I…well…if I should, you know, die out there –"

"Stop!" Nidra shouted, causing Annie to flinch. "You're not going to die Annie, don't say stuff like that."

"Nidra please let me finish," said Annie in a stern voice. "If I should…die out there I…I want you to look after Turquoise for me…"

Nidra's jaw dropped, and if the voice had one it would surely be mirroring the expression.

"Annie…what are you saying?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Nidra, I know you love Turquoise the same as I do." Nidra visibly flinched, her heart feeling like a knife had been driven in and somepony twisted it for good measure. "I know, and…I've tolerated you teasing and flirting with him, even when I'm there and you think I don't notice…Despite all that, you left us alone when it was important, you care enough about Turquoise to let him be with me. And that's why, if I don't make it back…Nidra, I want you to promise me that you'll look after him, even if that means you two become a couple, just promise me you'll continue to love and care for him!"

Nidra didn't know what to say at that moment, "yes" sounded pretty good, but she felt so unworthy of this level of trust, and dirty. Anthea was thinking of Turquoise's happiness even now as she was about to fly off into potentially dangerous territory. Despite the negative voice within her, she couldn't say no to this, not when it was about something the two mares agreed upon.

"He's kind of oblivious to your feelings, but he does care about you too…so, will you Nidra?"

"…Yes….but you'd better make it back Annie!" Nidra's voice was full of conviction and sincerity. Even with what her darker half was saying, she did still care about her rival's wellbeing.

"Thank you Nidra…" Annie sniffled a bit, looking up at Nidra with watery eyes and smile on her face. "I think I can do this now…I'll see you, hopefully soon."

Nidra walked up to Annie and gently brought her into a half-hug, "Soon."

After a while Annie left to meet up with Twilight Sparkle, and not long after that the _Avalon _launched yet again, heading back to Minotaurus. Nidra watched from the balcony of her room as the warship made its way towards the horizon and disappeared not long after.

* * *

_**Unknown Location…**_

Nox meandered through the Land of the Dead, tombstones and headstones of various shapes and sizes littered the ground in rows upon rows, stretching on in this endless monochrome world of grays, blacks, and whites. Each one was carved with the name of a deceased, many were names of beings that Nox had never heard of, and some weren't even in Equish or Griffsh, although there was one that came close to Equish that he took the time to read.

"'**Here lies William Hand, Harbinger of the Blackest Night, and Entity of Death.' Hmm, must have been my predecessor." **

Nox continued to walk through the fields of stillness and death, spirits and wraiths would occasionally rise from the rows and float by, some were aware of his presence while others actively avoided him.

Finally, the griffon known as Shadow Wing stopped before a large and intimidating coffin, the name "Nekron" was engraved upon the surface. The entire thing was wrapped in chains, but they showed signs of weakness, the coffin door slightly cracked open, allowing a darkness to seep from it in the form of an ominous and oppressive miasma.

However, Nox felt no fear as he stood before this coffin, not even when the dark miasma flowed around his legs.

"**Master, I feel that there is need for explanation. I found out that there is another ring bearer residing in my world that isn't me or the Fear Lantern. I believe knowledge is required in this particular situation."**

A low growl echoed in the vastness of the Land of the Dead, its master waking and stirring. A single white dot glared at Nox from the opening in the coffin.

**NOX OF EQUUS, THE LIGHT IS SLOWLY GAINING STRENGTH, BUT IT IS A FALSE STRENGTH. THE LIGHT IS WEAKNESS; DEATH IS THE TRUTH…THE TRUTH OF ALL THINGS…GREAT AND SMALL…POWERFUL AND WEAK…THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO KNOW, MY ENTITY OF DEATH… **


	9. Training Day & Cheering up a Friend

Once again Anthea found herself on the _Avalon_, but it was different this time around. She felt more confident and stronger than ever, maybe it was due to the ring, or maybe because her self-confidence was steadily growing. Whatever the case, Annie felt good. During the first day out, Twilight had taken it upon herself to help Annie learn how to read words. Having been blind for most of her life she was used to feeling braille, but now that she could see, Annie knew she had to learn what certain words looked like. Luckily she was a quick learner, although she had some ways to go, Annie had a good enough grasp to at least read the signs in the corridors.

There was one thought, one worry that made Annie cringe before she left home. Given the events that occurred in Minotaurus during their first visit, it was made clear that Annie was hilariously unskilled in the ways of combat and combat magic. She only managed a single magic bolt and a flimsy shield spell that shattered upon getting hit once, _once_! If they were going to encounter more griffon resistance, it was clear that Annie's current level of fighting skill was nowhere near adequate enough to make a difference, let alone survive a fight. The only thing that evened those odds was the Star Sapphire ring, but even it was limited by her lack of combat knowledge.

"So you're saying that as long as I have love in my heart, I can create anything I imagine?"

[_**That is correct Annie; my primary ability is to create objects, of almost any form, shape, and size from the violet light of love. Whatever you imagine, within reason, the violet light can make reality. However, what I can and cannot create is limited by your imagination. The more you can imagine, along with the level of your creativity and concentration, can make constructs either very strong or weak.**_]

_Well that explains why Starburst was asking Claire and me about concentration and energy conservation techniques. She was learning how to maximize the amount of power of the ring so she could create more elaborate "constructs". _

It was clear now what Annie had to do, there were three ponies she could ask whom she knew would help, but whether or not they were going to was another matter. Though they have been supportive, Annie wasn't sure how thrilled they would be about her coming to them for lessons in fighting, the idea of hurting another living being didn't sit well with her. But it was necessary if she was to be of any help in this mission.

And so, here she was, standing in front of the door to the training room. Annie knew her friends were inside for their daily training exercises so she wouldn't have to worry about tracking each of them down. Taking a deep calming breath, Annie used her magic to open the door. What she saw was surprising.

Hot Head currently had Amber in a headlock; the earth pony mare was struggling to get free of his hold. Their eyes were narrowed with determination, one not willing to let go, and other not willing to submit. Both were standing on their hind legs, with Hot Head using his wings to give him better leverage. Lucky Star was standing by a couple of feet away, horn aglow in preparation for a spell. From what Annie could infer, Hot Head was using Amber as a shield to keep Lucky from casting his spell on him, which meant that this was possibly a two on one sparring match.

"What do ya say Amber, you tapping out?" asked Hot Head smugly.

"You kidding, I'm just about to get loose," said Amber with a cocky grin.

"Really, and how do you plan on – Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Hot Head suddenly felt Amber's tail graze his lower regions in a very suggestive manner. The pegasus stallion quickly released Amber Lily, allowing her to flip in a very stylishly till she landed back on the floor, facing Hot Head and giving him an alluring stare.

"Dirty pool Amber!"

"What, I can't use my sex appeal to create an opening? 'All's fair in love and war'."

Hot Head snorted dejectedly, he then muttered under his breath, "You're not _that _sexy…"

Annie's well attuned ears heard that little remark, and unfortunately for Hot Head he didn't mutter that low enough. Lucky Star took ten steps back away from Amber, knowing full well the kind of Tartarus that Hot Head just raised. Amber swiftly, and silently, appeared before Hot Head. The pegasus stallion realizing too late that any sort of apology wasn't going to prevent what was about to happen to him. Amber then cocked back her right hoof and thrust upwards, while simultaneously jumping up and adding a little spin. The resulting blow struck Hot Head in the jaw, sending him flying backwards from Amber's powerful uppercut.

The dark red pegasus stallion bounced around on the floor a couple of times before landing on his stomach, splayed out on the floor. Amber spun around three times in the air before landing gracefully back to the floor. Whipping her mane around nonchalantly, she then addressed the pegasus she just assaulted.

"Care to rephrase that?" Her question was more of an order.

"You're damn sexy Amber, alright!"

"And don't you forget it."

Hot Head picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his jaw with his hoof and checking for any broken teeth. Thankfully Amber had spared him a trip to the dentist, the mare was strong, but she had great control over that strength, only hitting him with enough force to launch him and to get the point across, but not so much as to cause injury, a "love tap" as she so eloquently liked to call it.

"Jeez Amber did you have to hit _that _hard?"

"To be fair Hot Head, bringing a mare's attractiveness into question is a very big no-no. You should remember that if you ever get a fillyfriend," said Annie.

The three pairs of eyes finally took notice of the unicorn mare standing by the door. The trio made their way to their friend, curious looks apparent on their faces.

"S'up Annie, did you need something?" asked Hot Head.

"Yes…actually I need do, but it's something that I can only ask of the three of you, and it's something you know well."

The Troublemaker Trio were actually stunned by this. Annie was incredibly smart and adaptive, there was hardly anything she didn't know compared to them.

"Well, if what we do know can help then we will, although you're a pretty smart mare. I doubt there's much we can teach you," said Lucky in his gentlecolt tone of voice.

Annie chuckled nervously. "Actually in this particular field, you three are probably the only ones who can teach me, or be willing to." The unicorn mare steeled herself. "I want you guys to teach me how to fight like a Royal Guard."

There was silence in the room, so quiet you could actually hear the engines running from five decks down. Suddenly all three of the ponies began to laugh hard, some even tearing up because of how hard they were laughing. Annie wore a deadpan expression, there were many scenarios she played out in her head, and this was not one of them.

Amber was the first to calm down enough from her laughing fit to speak. "Oh-ho-oh, good one Annie. Alright, seriously, what did you need help with?"

"I want you to guys to teach me how to fight like a Royal Guard." Annie repeated.

"Nah, c'mon, what did you really want?" asked Hot Head.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you guys?!"

Annie's horn lit up, mana energy began to form above her, taking the shape of large glowing letters as to emphasize her point.

**I WANT YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT!**

"Get it now?!"

There was silence once again, but the looks on their faces was enough to tell Annie that she had made her point. Realization that Annie was indeed not joking around crashed down on them, as well as disbelief. For as long as the three knew Anthea, she was not the kind of pony to go starting or ending fights, if anything she was a peace maker. She would join in on a prank or two if asked, but she certainly wasn't one for causing harm to another. So it came as a great shock when they did see she was serious, not just by the big glowing letters, but by the determined look in her blue eyes.

"Annie…why –"

"Why would I want you to do that?" asked Annie, finishing Lucky's sentence. "Because I know what we're flying into, and I don't want to be anypony's burden like I was in Minotaurus."

"Annie, sweetie, nopony expected you to do anything. You weren't trained to fight, that's why we were there," said Amber.

"But you guys won't always be around, and what if what happened last time happens again? I couldn't even protect the Princess! If the ring hadn't come to me we'd both be dead! Plus, now that I do have this ring, I have a responsibility to use it wisely. And if we do face griffons in the Long Road, I won't be of much help! I need to learn how to fight you guys, not just to protect myself, but to help protect you and everypony on the _Avalon_."

Disconcerting looks befell the trio. "Why do I get the feeling that that's how Starburst thought of it at first?" Hot Head pointed out.

"There's a _big _difference between what happened with Starburst's situation and mine. She chose to keep it secret, but you guys, my Mom, and even the Princess knows about it. With you guys around you can make sure that I'm not doing something wrong or going down a path you know I don't normally tread. I'm asking you three because I trust you to watch out for me and to keep me in line should that happen."

Annie continued to stare at her friends, looking each of them in the eye.

"So please, as your friend, I'm asking you. Will you teach me?"

Hot Head, Amber, and Lucky each had hesitant expressions. Annie did make a point, but they weren't sure if doing this would be history repeating itself, and the last thing they wanted was for their friend to become ostracized and feared by those closest to her. It wasn't an easy decision to make.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Why am I even going to Ponyville, this is so stupid?!_

**Because Candy sent you a letter asking you to, that's why. Turquoise is lonely and down because Annie's gone to Minotaurus, and you did make a promise to Annie to take care of the big lug for her, remember?**

_Yeah I do…It just feels too soon, she's only been gone two days now…_

**Strike while the iron is hot, there's a hole in his heart, and who better than you to fill it?! Even if it is temporary. Who knows, maybe this just the opportunity we need to – **

_Let me stop you right there. We're going to cheer him up, not to hit on him or flirt with him; we're there for support and comfort. Got it?!_

…**Fine…You know you're starting to become a buzzkill like Starburst.**

Nidra would've slapped the voice upside the head if it had a tangible body to slap. But from what Cotton Candy had said in the letter, Turquoise was mostly moping around the town, not really doing much or having fun, and of course, to a daughter of the infamous Pinkie Pie, being in such a mood was unacceptable and was cause for intervention. Thankfully Nidra was able to ask her cousin, Illusion, to cast one of his, well, illusion spells over Nidra. A kind of glamour charm that worked off of the ambient magic in the air, as well as the magical energy within the target, this way the false form would not waver easily or be restricted to a time limit. Nidra glanced at her reflection in the glass window.

A pegasus mare with an intimidating expression and sharp aquamarine eyes. Her coat color was the same shade of gray as her real self, but her mane was a light-blue with navy blue highlights. Nidra didn't often ask her cousin to use such spells; she honestly thought that being in disguise was pointless. Being a royal of Equestria was not something to hide, more than a few times Nidra went out about Canterlot, unescorted, and went clubbing with an entourage of ponies. Yes she knew they were there to just hang out with a royal Princess, but she didn't care, she liked the attention it brought her. Besides, she already had real friends, her cousin Illusion, Turquoise, Starburst of course, and others in Ponyville, although she didn't associate with them that much.

But for this particular venture she thought it best not to bring attention to herself, and so here she was, in the form of her civilian disguise, Jet Stream. The group of friends she had in Ponyville knew of her disguise as well as Illusion's. Even though the town probably wouldn't make a really big deal about her coming to town, having had a Princess and High Princess live there for some time, she still didn't want ponies to flock to her, not today anyway.

Nidra heard the screeching of the tracks as the train rolled to a stop before the platform. Once completely stopped the conductor announced their arrival and where the train would depart to next. The Princess of Slumber exited the train and stood upon the platform, eyes searching for any sign of the pink maned earth pony. Her search didn't take long as she watched a blur of pink and blue rush towards her and smiled widely at her.

"Nidra – Oops! I mean, Jet Steam, you made it!"

"Y-Yeah, of course I did." Nidra took another quick glance about the station. "Is Turquoise with you or something?"

Candy sighed, "No, he's helping out Del at the farm, although he should be done by now. So he's probably home, c'mon I walk you there."

The two mares began walking through town towards Carousel Boutique, and just as she thought, the disguise was working. Nopony other than Candy or the others would know it was her. In a weird way, it was kind of fun, the anonymity of it all. But right now, what Candy said was getting to her.

Nidra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Really? I can't imagine Del's the right pony to be around right now, considering how similar their situations are at the moment."

"It's probably a stallion thing, but I do know T would be happier if he was with you. He likes hanging out with you, y'know."

Nidra couldn't help her cheeks tinting red from hearing that. "O-O-Oh…he, uh, he does?"

Candy giggled. "Of course he does silly. I mean, don't get me wrong, he likes hanging out with all of us, and especially going on dates with Annie. But when he's with you, it's different, in a way. Don't know how to put it right, just a feeling I get."

**Seems I'm not the only one who thinks you two could have something.**

_Could we please not do this now?! I want to at the very least enjoy my visit without your commentary._

Candy and Nidra were already heading through the town square and were coming up on the market district of Ponyville. The blue earth pony mare would occasionally glance at Nidra, a hesitant look in her eyes.

"What is it Candy?" asked Nidra.

"Nidra, I know you like-like T."

The alicorn thestral stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Candy incredulously. "I-I-I…"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing or anything. Just…" Candy seemed to be choosing her words carefully, not wanting insult or anger the mare beside her. "I was hoping that you could keep the flirting down to a minimum when around T, I mean, I know he's attractive and sweet and kind, but he's also kind of oblivious at times…I just don't want you to get into something that could potentially hurt you or him, if that made any sense."

Nidra blinked. _I swear to Faust on high and the All Mother Zacherle that this mare is psychic or something!_

**Oh calm down it's not like she can hear me, Candy's weird and random like her mom, but she isn't "psychic". **

"Also, I'm sure you have a little nagging voice inside you that's probably telling you it's a good idea to hit on him, but I don't think you should listen to it."

…**Okay, this mare officially scares me now… **

Shaking off Candy's words, Nidra adopted her normal bad filly look. "I know Candy, Faust, why would you think I was going to flirt with T in the first place?"

Candy looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Sorry…I just wasn't sure if you were doing it on purpose or if you weren't aware of it. So I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt…"

_She…Candy's trying to look out for me. Keep me from having my heart broken. _

**Well that's kind of insulting; she's saying you don't have a chance at all. **

_Just shut up!_

Nidra raised her wing and placed it over Candy's shoulder. "Don't look sad okay, I know what you mean, and I won't. Besides, I already made a promise with Annie that I plan on keeping as well."

Gaining a cheerful smile from Candy, the two pressed on. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the whimsically designed house. Candy knocked on the door. Normally they would just go in, the house doubling as a clothing store, but since the "closed" sign was up, etiquette dictated that one should knock before entering another's home. Candy tapped the door a few times with her hoof, and rang the bell that hung above for good measure. It didn't take long for them to hear the clip-clop of hooves come rushing towards the front door, along with an energetic voice accompanying it.

"I got it! I got it!"

The door was quickly opened by Pixel Bit who smiled at blue earth pony mare before her.

"Hi Pixie!" Candy chirped.

"Hi Candy!" The unicorn filly then turned her attention to the mare beside Candy, eyeing her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jet Stream, I'm a friend of Turquoise," said Nidra.

Pixel eyed the mare critically, making the alicorn thestral a bit nervous at how serious she was looking at her. She knew that Illusion's glamour charms were undetectable, and that it would take a highly skilled unicorn or alicorn to actually see through the guise. Yet stranger things have happened, for all Nidra knew, this Pixel could be a prodigy and was in fact highly skilled. After another tense moment of staring, Pixel gave Nidra a deadpan look.

"Yeah, right, I know all of T's friends, and I've never seen you."

Nidra was stumped, she was sure she had met Pixel Bit at least a few times before whenever she visited. Although, to be far, Nidra wasn't assuming her alter ego Jet Stream, at the time.

"Pixie –"

Before Nidra could finish or even begin her sentence, Pixel Bit had somehow managed to get Cotton Candy into the house, the filly then stood before the mare, her right hoof resting on the edge of the front door.

"Look 'Jet Stream' my cousin is missing his fillyfriend right now, and doesn't need some random mare coming to see him, so not to be rude but, goodbye!"

With that Pixel Bit promptly slammed the door in Nidra's face, leaving the disguised alicorn thestral standing there, dumbfounded.

_Did that filly seriously slam the door in my face?_

There was some intelligible murmuring going on inside the house that Nidra's ears were able to pick up on, some of it sounded surprised and just a tad bit angry. After about a minute or two Nidra heard heavier hoofsteps approaching the door, she stepped back, knowing full well who it was going to be. The door then opened and revealed the bulky form of Turquoise Blitz. At first Nidra felt a deep sense of worry at seeing the dracony's appearance, he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't had a good night sleep. Even his ears were drooping against his skull and his mane had lost some of its luster. But, miraculously, seeing her seemed to make some of that tiredness ebb away.

"Ni – I mean – Jet Stream, you're really here?!"

"Y-Yeah, I am," said Nidra nervously.

The dracony stallion glanced over his shoulder; Nidra followed his gaze and saw that Pixel Bit was hiding behind Candy's fluffy, curly tail.

"Pixie, this is a friend of mine and Candy's. I know you don't know her, but you know it's rude to shut the door in somepony's face like that." Turquoise's tone was scolding, authoritative even, almost like a father. It was actually kind of sexy to see him act like that, a thought that Nidra promptly put away for the time being.

"Sorry cuz, I just…well…I've never seen her before, and she's kinda scary and pretty and…I didn't want you to…"

Nidra leaned up a little so that she was closer to T's ear. "Turquoise, Pixel Bit's never seen me in my Jet Stream disguise; don't be too harsh on her. She's just looking out for her favorite cousin."

After hearing this T relaxed a bit, his gaze less intense. Turquoise walked over to where Candy was, the earth pony mare smiling at the green dracony as she moved her tail a little to reveal Pixel Bit. He then lowered his head so that he was at eye level with the unicorn filly. Pixel Bit sniffled a little, she didn't like it when T was angry, and she liked it less when she was the one who made him angry. Pixel kept her gaze downcast, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not mad okay Pixie? You didn't know, but Jet Stream is actually a good friend of mine. Annie knows her, so does Candy and some of my other friends. But regardless, you really shouldn't slam the door in somepony's face, that's not good manners and you know Aunt Rarity wouldn't like it if she heard about you doing that. So no more of that, alright?"

Pixel nodded in understanding.

"Good." Turquoise leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Pixel's face, making the unicorn filly smile from the contact. "No more frowny faces either, you're cuter when you smile Pixie."

The unicorn filly giggled and nuzzled her cousin back. She then looked to Nidra and walked over to the disguised mare and stood in front of her. She rubbed the back of her left foreleg nervously as she gazed up at the slightly scary pegasus mare.

"Um…Sorry Miss Jet Stream…"

"_Miss"?! I'm not that old, I'm only eighteen years old!_

Nidra took a deep breath, knowing that Pixel was just trying to be polite. "It's alright Pixel Bit, you were just looking out for Turquoise, I understand."

* * *

After that little misunderstanding was taken care of, Nidra and Turquoise left the house and went on a walk by themselves. They weren't going anywhere in particular, just going wherever their hooves took them. Nidra could already tell that T's mood was uplifted, even though they didn't talk much, it seemed as if Nidra's presence alone was making him feel less anxious and more calm and happy.

"So…how have you been?" asked Nidra, breaking the silence.

Turquoise sighed heavily. "Not so good, I guess. I know I shouldn't worry so much, especially with Annie's old friends, High Princess Twilight, and that ring of hers. But…"

"That's why you're worried," Nidra finished. "T, you shouldn't worry like this, it's not healthy for you. I mean, I know you have a crazy strong immune system and stamina, but even you can't keep being like this the whole time Annie's away."

"I know I know…I just can't help it sometimes, I worried about her even before she got that ring. And now that she does have one it only makes it worse! Who knows what it'll do to her! Her mind could be warped, she could turn to solid crystal, or she could…turn on everypony…"

Nidra stopped walking and looked at Turquoise seriously. "You know damn well Annie would never turn on her friends and loved ones, even if that ring made her, she'd die before hurting those she loved."

Turquoise had a look of shame on his face for even contemplating that that might happen. That very look made Nidra curse herself for bringing it on.

**Great job, you wanted to cheer him up and now you went and made him sad again. **

_I didn't mean that, but it's true! Annie would never do that and she would die before hurting others! _

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, Anthea's a saint; we should all be so humble as to follow her example, blah, blah, blah. Oh, I have an idea!**

_Really, oh do tell?_ Nidra made sure the voice heard her sarcastic tone.

**Invite him to stay with you in Canterlot for a bit.**

_Excuse me – what?!_

**It's perfect! Look, being in this town isn't doing the big guy any good. Surrounded by reminders of Annie every day doesn't exactly help him relax. Just bring him to Canterlot, show him a good time and help him to worry less on Annie and focus on ****you**** instead. **

Nidra was about to rebut the voice's suggestion, but the more she thought about it, the more the voice had a point. Being in Ponville and surrounded by constant reminders of his fillyfriend wasn't exactly helping him to stop worrying, and at this rate, she was sure that the healthy dracony would undoubtedly fall prey to sickness if he had to endure this long period of Annie's absence longer than anypony might have calculated or expected. Reluctantly, Nidra conceded the suggestion to the voice.

"Hey T, can I make a suggestion?"

"Hmm, sure, what's on your mind Nidra?"

Nidra's eyes shifted about, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "What if you come with me and stay at Canterlot for a while. You know, get away from Ponyville and take your mind off things?"

Turquoise pondered the question; apprehension was gripping at his heart at the thought of leaving home. "Well…it's not like I wouldn't want to, but I just can't up and leave like that Nidra. I'd need to talk it over with my Mom and Dad, and you need to clear it with your mom too don't you?"

Nidra flip her mane hotly, "Please, I'm a Princess of Equestria; I can invite anypony I want to the castle anytime I want. Besides, you're not a stranger or some foreign dignitary, and your dad used to work in the castle too so it's cool. But, yeah, you probably should talk to your folks first. If they said yes, would you though?"

The green dracony stallion took a moment to collect his thoughts. For a moment the alicorn thestral believed she may've overstepped her boundaries or thinking that it might have been too soon to be asking him to go anywhere. After a few tense seconds, for Nidra anyway, Turquoise looked to the mare beside him and grinned.

"Sure. You know, if my Mom and Dad say yes."

"GREAT –!" Nidra shut her muzzle, realizing she just said that too loud and out loud. "I mean, that's cool. Let's head back to your place and ask."

The two hybrid ponies turned around and made their way back to Carousel Boutique. Nidra had a pip in her step as she walked side-by-side with the stallion she had feelings for.

**You're welcome by the way.**

_I never said thank you!_

**You didn't need to.**

* * *

_**A few miles away, halfway between Equestria Proper and Minotaurus…**_

Annie was sure that her friends were getting some kind of sick, sadistic kick from what they had her do. The trio had unanimously agreed to train her in the ways of combat, and in so doing they divided up who would be training Annie in what. Hot Head was going to work on her conditioning, putting her through various exercises to build up her stamina, endurance, and strength. Now Anthea was no stranger to hard work, she helped her mother take care of most of the critters around the cottage and in the forest, even when Golden Delicious would ask for help on the farm Annie was the first to volunteer.

That being said, what Hot Head was putting her through didn't compare in the slightest. Hot Head had her doing pushups, sit ups, running circles around the workout area, and doing sprints from one end of the room to the other.

Lucky Star, with a little help from Twilight, was in charge of Annie's magic defense and attack training. The unicorn stallion taught her how to use her magic bolts more effectively, as well as how to maintain a barrier while it was being assaulted. Case in point, one training session had Annie erecting a magic barrier around herself while Lucky lobbed one magic bolt after the other at her shield. Several times did her shield break, and several more times did she conjure it up again. Although she was getting better, it started to take at least five shots before shattering.

Amber Lily handled close quarters combat. The two of them sparred on a mat, where Annie had the privilege of finding herself on again and again. The earth pony mare instructed her how to move when close to an opponent, how to weave in and out, and how to strike when the opening presented itself. Of course the few times Amber did seem open was only a feint so that she could body slam Annie back to the mats.

Technically this was her fault, she had added to the condition of them training her that they wouldn't go easy on her, apparently they obliged. Although Annie couldn't help but think that they were taking it easy on her. She remembered the times Starburst spoke of her personal training and the Royal Guards' training, how intense and serious it was. Comparatively, she thought they were only giving her a slight amount of the same punishment they endured. Annie noticed that each of them had an elated grin during each session.

_They were the ones being put through training…taking orders and having to work hard to fulfill them. And now they get to be the ones giving orders and I'm the one who gets to suffer. Just wait you three…the day when I finally master that "Gender Swap" spell – Whoa-ho-ooooooh-nelly – are you in for a rude awakening!_

That thought often brought a mischievous grin to her face. Now, when it came to using the ring, there were different conditions. One: Twilight and the Trio were to be present during any experimentation with the ring. And two: the testing would be done on the ground in an uninhabited area. Twilight had the captain of the _Avalon_ set down the warship in an open field, far from any minotaur or pony settlement, and far enough away from forests that the woodland creatures would not be injured. The crew of the ship were more than willing to accommodate this order, since none of them wanted the ring Annie was wearing to do something dangerous and damage the ship, better it happen on the ground than hundreds of feet in the air.

Annie stood in the middle of the open field, with her mentor and friends standing by a few feet away upon her request to give space to work. What the ring had told Annie about creating "constructs" stuck in her mind, and, after looking up all of Starburst's exploits as the Fear Lantern, she was able to determine what the ring was capable of creating. Since the two rings of Fear and Love appeared to have almost similar functions.

_It seems like almost nothing is impossible to make with the ring's power. So long as you imagine it clearly it will appear, but I must also feel the love in my heart or it won't form. _

Anthea sat on her haunches and pointed her right hoof in front of her. The ring glowed as she set to concentrating, forming an image of what she wanted to make real. She decided to go for something she knew well, or rather some_one_. Violet-pink light flashed before Annie, the light started to solidify until it was a crystalline light construct of Turquoise Blitz himself. Annie gasped at the sight, everything from his mane, spines, the membrane of his wings, the number of scales on his body, and even the kind and strong look in his eyes was a perfect match.

Twilight, never one to pass up a research opportunity, was busy scribbling down everything she saw. Hot Head snorted, wishing Annie had created something cooler with the ring's power than her coltfriend.

"Looks like even if it perfectly recreates a pony's appearance, it doesn't change the color to match, it must be a result of the power source, this 'violet light of Love'. That would explain why all of Starburst's constructs were yellow in color, even though some of the things she did create would naturally be different colors and shades," said Twilight.

Annie, having been staring at the construct longingly, sighed heavily and dismissed her creation. The construct still holding its smile as it changed into fragments of crystal and light. Moving on, Annie created another replica, this time of her mother. The light flashed once again, and the full bodied form of Fluttershy was standing in front of Anthea. Feeling confident, the unicorn mare decided to run the whole gambit.

Multiple flashes of violet-pink light appeared before Annie, one right after the other. After a few short seconds all of Annie's friends and family were standing before in the form of crystalline light constructs. Each of them moved and shuffled about, showing that they were not statues but moving creations. Everypony was there, even replicas of Hot Head, Amber, Lucky, and Twilight…and Starburst at the head of the group.

_Hmm…If I layered them with a glamour charm, they could look just like the real thing! Oh my gosh, when Prism gets back, him and Candy are going to get pranked so hard!_

Filing that devious plan away for the time being, Annie decided to push the limits of how much the ring could really create. Dismissing her constructs, Annie went to work on a more elaborate creation. She stood on her hind legs as the ring shined brighter than before, the ground beneath her hooves crystallized, spreading outwards and creating a platform a hundred feet wide. The pink unicorn then gently raised her forelegs, causing the crystal to move with her. Pillars rose up and to a point and stopped, walls formed around the pillars and stretched up to meet the points. The foundation extended a bit more as even more pillars and walls were erected, building up the structure more and more.

Twilight and the trio watched this spectacle as half of the structure was completed. They could see it after a little time; Annie was trying to recreate Canterlot Castle. The castle rose up higher and higher, almost half the height of the real thing. Annie stood within the crystal building, watching as her creation continued to grow. However, Annie didn't notice just how much dimmer the light of her ring was getting the more she pushed this creation.

The towers were now created, Annie didn't know much about the interior save for a few rooms and the throne room, so she just focused on the exterior. Although, she had to admit, it was getting a little harder focus on the crystalline construct, especially when she had to squint her eyes a little to see it, but she wasn't too worried about it. With a wave of her right hoof, Anthea finished the recreation of Canterlot Castle, the entire thing, from what the others could tell, was simply beautiful. The sunlight passed through the violet crystals, making it sparkle and shine.

[_**Warning: Power levels are at 20%.**_]

"Wait what?"

Annie could feel the construct waver; she concentrated harder trying to keep the castle together. But she gasped when she noticed that the construct wasn't the only thing wavering, her vision was too!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! MY EYES, EVERYTHING'S –?!"

[_**Power levels are now at 15%. Cancelling the construct is highly recommended.**_]

"DO IT!"

The recreated Canterlot Castle showed cracks all along the crystals, and in the blink of an eye, the whole thing shattered apart, changing into fragments of shimmering star sapphire and dematerializing into particles of violet-pink light. Chunks of the castle fell off and for a moment the others thought that the debris would crush Anthea, but their fears were put to rest as they witnessed the entire thing burst into pieces, and then into sparkling light, leaving Annie standing where she was when she made the castle.

[_**Power levels at 10%, now entering Power Save Mode.**_]

The four ponies breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was short lived when they noticed that the unicorn mare was huddled down onto the ground. All four of them ran to the unicorn mare with worry in their hearts, when they got there, Annie was in a full blown panic, shivering and frantically swiveling her head to and fro as if looking for somepony.

"Anthea what's wrong?!" asked Twilight.

"I-I-I can't see anymore!"

Those words hit the others like a ton of bricks, their eyes wide with shock from hearing this. Was it all just a trick of the ring? Was Annie's ability to see just temporary? They couldn't imagine this to be true, it was too cruel to give someone who was practically blind their whole life the ability to see, and then rip it all away.

"…Y-You mean…" Twilight fought a lump from forming in her throat. "You've completely lost your sight?!"

"Well…not 'completely'…it's just; my sight is back to the way it was before, just colored blurs."

Everypony, except for Annie, let out a small sigh of relief, even though it wasn't good news, it was better than her losing all of her sight.

"I don't understand, you could see before, so why can't you now?!" asked Hot Head angrily, more at the situation and the ring than at Annie.

"I-I don't know…I…" Annie stood up on shaky legs; Lucky Star quickly went to her side and held her hoof in his, resorting back to the old ways of staying by her side. "Thank you Lucky…"

"A-Any time," said the unicorn stallion, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"I heard the ring saying something about 'power levels' and then my vision became blurry like it used to be, I cancelled the construct and now my eyes are back to the way they used to be…" Annie sniffled a little at the loss of her sight. "Why…Why did this happen?"

Twilight moved closer to Annie, she leaned in and looked the pink unicorn mare in the eyes. It was true; her light-blue eyes were dull once again, lacking the vibrancy of when they were healed.

"'Power levels'…? Wait…could it be possible?" Twilight asked herself.

"Could what be possible Princess?!" asked Amber.

"Anthea, you said the ring was talking about 'power levels,' ask it to tell you about it again."

Annie nodded and gingerly raised her right hoof to bring the ring to chest level. She paused in her question, wondering if something bad would happen. She leaned a little closer to Lucky for comfort and security, the stallion not minding at all how her fur was brushing against his. With a bit of trepidation, Annie asked the question.

"Um, ring, what was it you were saying earlier about 'power levels'?"

[_**During your creation of the castle construct my power levels began dropping to maintain the construct. Your concentration was excellent, but my power levels during your time training were at less than 50%. Had I been at full power your construct would've held. As such, I had to advise you to stop lest my remaining power drop to zero.**_]

Twilight pondered the words of the ring. "So what you're saying is that your power isn't infinite but finite."

[_**Correct.**_]

Just then a thought popped into Lucky's head. "Wait minute, now that makes sense!"

"What does?" asked Hot Head.

"Back when we were guarding the vault where Princess Starburst's ring was kept, she called for the thing and it passed through the vault door to her. It said something about how low its power levels were and that it needed a recharge!"

The memory rekindled in Amber's mind as she too remembered that night. "You're right, it said that after calling for this 'power battery' it would be completely out of power. She pointed her ring out and it opened some kind of portal, afterwards some yellow lantern floated out and landed in front of Starburst. The ring didn't glow anymore when that happened, it was already dim when it appeared to her, but when she did that it wasn't shining anymore, kinda like how yours is Annie."

[_**Recharge is highly recommended.**_]

Annie looked to Twilight for guidance; she didn't know what do right now, although she calmed down, a part of her was still afraid. She didn't know why her eyes reverted back to their former level of clarity, and now her ring was almost out of power. If she didn't recharge it, she wouldn't be of any use to anypony on this mission, there would be no point.

Twilight saw the look Annie was giving her, an almost pleading, desperate look for instruction. After thinking it over for all of thirty seconds, Twilight made the decision.

"Annie, ask the ring how you can recharge it. We'll deal with this problem first."

"Okay." Annie spoke with a little more confidence. "Ring, how do I recharge you?"

[_**You must call forth your Star Sapphire power battery, once summoned; you must place me to it – while wearing me – and speak the oath of the Star Sapphires to initiate the recharging process.**_]

"And where is this 'power battery'?"

[_**Within a pocket dimension that is only accessible to you.**_]

Twilight quirked an eyebrow at that, she had studied up on the theory of different dimensions, ones that could potentially have intelligent life or ones that had utterly nothing within them, basically acting as a huge storage space for whatever the user had. Twilight had once thought about playing around with such a thing so that she could store more of her collection of magical tomes for better access, but there were too many variables involved. For one thing, she wouldn't know if the pocket dimension would be a suitable place for books, and there was the fear of not being able to connect to it, resulting in the loss of all her precious tomes. Needless to say, she was definitely intrigued now to see how this worked, even getting a piece of parchment and a quill ready.

"So I just point you and you'll bring it out?" asked Annie.

[_**Correct.**_]

"A-Alright…you guys might want to stand behind me, if you want to."

Twilight, Amber, and Hot Head did just that, but Lucky stayed close to her, knowing that she'd probably freak out if she didn't have anypony there next to her, giving her contact. Annie pointed her right hoof out to the open space and gulped.

"Okay, um, I'm ready."

[_**Initiating power battery retrieval.**_]

The ring fired a beam of violet-pink light that punched a hole in the middle of the open space. From the other end the light drew out a large object, a violet lantern. The lantern slowly exited the portal and landed before Annie, the portal closing as soon as the lantern touched the ground. Annie brought her hoof down and began feeling the lantern, normally she'd use her horn to get a better idea of how it felt, but even with just her hoof Annie could sense the power radiating through it and into her, it's shape wasn't that odd, big and obtuse at the top and bottom, and a rounded center with an open port for the light to shine through.

She also made note of the handle bar that rested on the ground, strange that she would be called a "Star Sapphire" while her main source of power was a lantern.

[_**Now Annie, place your hoof into the open port and speak the oath of the Star Sapphires.**_]

"B-But I don't know the oath!"

[_**Place me within and repeat after me.**_]

Annie nodded and motioned for Lucky Star to move away from her. She became a little panicky when she felt him leave, but Annie didn't want something to happen to him while he was close to her. Taking a deep calming breath, Annie placed her hoof into the port, the reaction was immediate. The lantern blazed to life, shining forth with the stored power of the violet light of Love. Anthea could feel it coursing through her foreleg, into her heart, and to the rest of her body, filling her with its radiant, loving power.

[_**For hearts long lost and full of fright…**_]

"For hearts long lost and full of fright…"

[_**For those alone in blackest night.**_]

"For those alone in blackest night."

[_**Accept this ring and join our fight…**_]

"Accept this ring and join our fight…"

[_**Love conquers all with violet light.**_]

"Love conquers all with violet light."

At that moment the light from the lantern released and glowed brighter, almost blinding the others. When the light faded Annie was garbed in her Star Sapphire uniform, she drew back her ring from the port, its form now glowing just as brilliant as the day she first received it. Even though the light was bright, Annie didn't close her eyes, it didn't hurt her to look directly at it. Just then Annie gasped, the blurriness of her surroundings started to sharpen with each passing nanosecond until everything was crisp and clear.

[_**Power levels now at 100%.**_]

"I…I can see again!"

The others moved closer to Annie, inspecting her for any changes or damage. Satisfied that there were no visible injuries, they allowed themselves to smile at hearing the good news. But Twilight was still inquisitive.

"I don't understand, why can you see better now that the ring is charged, but you couldn't when it was at a lower power level?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, why is that ring?"

[_**One of my primary functions is to ensure the survival of my bearer, you Annie. As such, I am equipped with a cellular regenerator, which enables me to heal minor injuries done to you, through battle or otherwise. When I placed myself upon you I immediately ran a scan of your physical makeup and found that your eyesight was less than adequate to fight as a Star Sapphire. **_

_**Since it was a preexisting condition I could not heal it, but further analysis revealed that your internal energy, your "magic" as you call it, is connected directly to your eyesight. I infused the power of the violet light into this same physiology, allowing me to enhance your eyesight to a 20/20 level.**_]

Annie's ears drooped at hearing this information, "In other words, if I use too much of your power my eyes will go back to the way they were. But at the same time, if I overuse my magic then I'll lose my sight completely until my magic regenerates or I recharge you."

[_**Correct…I am sorry Annie, while the violet light of Love is powerful; it is incapable of performing healing of that level.**_]

"No, it's alright, better I know now than in the middle of a fight. I'll just have to be more careful about how much power you have."

Hot Head snorted at hearing that. "I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a really, _really _bad idea! Annie can't fight now that we know that, she'll be in even more danger!"

"For once I'm agreeing with Hot Head," said Amber, "if the ring runs out in the middle of a battle Annie will be completely vulnerable until she recharges – _if _she even gets the chance."

Annie turned to her two friends, her eyes a crisp light-blue and the dullness of her pupils gone. "I'm not quitting now, I just have to be more careful, fight smarter not harder." The unicorn mare then began to move away from her friends and mentor. "Excuse me; I need to train a little more before we leave."

Before she got far, Annie used her ring to create a lasso that wrapped around her power battery and tied it so that it hung over her right shoulder.

_Annie, your determination is admirable, but please, don't let it consume you_, thought Twilight.

* * *

_**Griffonia, Royal Palace…**_

"You want us to do what?!" Silva shouted.

Silva the Beast Wing and Carmen the Blood Wing, along with a few of the generals of the Griffon Empire army were standing before their Empress, Gilda. The griffoness, garbed in her royal regalia, had proposed to them a plan to get around the Saddle Arabian defenses, a plan that Silva felt the need to question.

"You heard me; I want to send our reinforcements through the Long Road. I have reviewed the maps of that area and found that there's a passage that leads directly to Saddle Arabia. We can sneak behind them and attack them from behind. While their main forces occupied with the ones on the front line, we can swiftly make our way to their capital from the passage and strike. Their front line will be in a state of confusion, it's a classic pincer move, and one I'm sure you're all aware of."

Carmen stepped forward. "Your Highness, it's not that we aren't aware of the passage or the tactic that we can employ to strike Saddle Arabia down. The Long Road goes through Minotaurus, a nation that is neutral to our war. If we use the Long Road, which passes directly through minotaur territory, we run the risk of antagonizing them and possibly other neutral nations."

Gilda, who dug her talons into the throne, glared down at the red female griffon. "Do you think I am stupid, Commander Carmen?"

Carmen flinched, "No your Highness! I just think that maybe we should not use the Long Road, given the recent actions of the rogue Pretenders."

Gilda rose from her seat and walked down the steps to Carmen the Blood Wing. The regalia clad speedster stood before Carmen and looked her directly in the eyes. "Again, do you think I am stupid?! I know all of that! But I also know that neither _you_," Gilda then glared at Silva, "nor _him _have made any headway in either of your areas. The actions of the Fear Lantern have kept us from advancing further than we should be! So, either we wait until one of you deals with the Fear Lantern, or we can gain some ground!"

The other generals gulped at seeing the newly crowned Empress get right in Carmen and Silva's faces, she may be the Empress but those two were undoubtedly the two most dangerous griffons in the entire empire. Silva snorted, grinning in respect to how the young Empress bared her fangs and sharp tongue at the both them. Carmen on the other hand, while happy that the Empress had seemed to have grown a pair, was a little annoyed by Gilda getting in her face. The last creature – a pony mare she believed – who did that ended up, well, let's just say that there was _a lot_ of blood.

"This is my order, send the 808th Legion and the 702nd Legion as well, we'll strike hard and fast. Is that understood?!"

The griffons struck their fists against their chests and proclaimed in one powerful voice, "Hail, Hail!"

Gilda nodded, "Now leave me."

The gryphoness watched as the generals and two Wing Commanders left the throne room. The moment the large double doors closed Gilda let out a long held sigh, her shoulders slumped as the tension left her body.

"Oh good Grafas, I thought she was going to slit my throat! Or Commander Silva was going to, literally, bite my head off!"

"Oh I don't know sister; I think you did quite well."

Gilda looked to the shadows of one of the pillars in the room. From it emerged Nox, smirking at his big sister satisfactorily. The griffoness let out a loud scoff at her little brother's comment.

"And despite what you may think, those two wouldn't kill you, most likely curse your name under their breath, but not kill you."

"Nox…I…I don't know about this plan…Do you really think it's necessary to send two-thousand troops through the Long Road? What if we end up aggravating the minotaurs? We'll have to fight them too if they get wind of this," said Gilda, her voice carrying a tinge of worry.

Nox made his way to his sister and placed his claw on her shoulder. "Relax my sister, the 808th and 702nd will be more than enough, the airships will take some doing to get through the Long Road but it can be done."

Gilda sighed heavily again. "I just don't want to make a big mistake here Nox; I want to be the Empress that our Empire deserves!"

"And you will, remember that no matter what they say I will always be here to support you and to protect you." Nox then drew Gilda in for a hug. "You can always take solace in knowing that the shadows will keep you safe, because that's where I'll be."

The griffoness returned the hug. "Thanks Nox…"

What Gilda didn't see, however, was that Nox had a toothy grin splitting his face.

_Yes…it's all part of the plan, just as you are, my dear big sister._


End file.
